The Princess and Dragon
by GlenCocoSavesTheDay
Summary: I was not going to sit back and be married off, I'm going to take the risk. Lucy meets a Dragon on her travel up the mountain and he wants a princess, why would a dragon need a princess anyways? ( Lucy POV, Nalu, Multiple Pairings mentioned later. The cover is made by the fabulous tumblr user yoriru. Go check her blog out on tumblr, her URL is yoriru, I have permission to use it!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and the Dragon/ Chapter 1 :)**

**A Nalu fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail my ships would have sailed by now.**

"Princess it's time for you to get up! " Virgo insisted for the fifth time this morning but no way was I going to get up.

"Virgo please give me five more minutes." I groaned.

"Lucy-sama I don't have that kind of option in this situation! please get up for me."Virgo whined. I understood where Virgo was coming from but I didn't want to go through with it.

"Fine Virgo I'll get up just let me get ready." I muttered and started thinking about how I basically contradicted myself.

"Thank you so much Princess your father wants to see you right after your done getting ready." Virgo chimed and left my chamber. I can't believe my father is going to make me do this I'm only 18, I'm too young to get married. My life wasn't supposed to be like this, why mama... why did you have to go. My mother died when I was seven and after her death my father turned cold, he would yell at me and ignored me also was abusive at times. I would always leave my father alone when he drank, because that's when the beatings became worse. Often at times he would think I'm mama and tell me things about how disappointed he was in me, it broke my heart to hear those words come out of his mouth. Soon over the years we became distance and I began to hate him for his cruelty, he wasn't even nice to the kingdom anymore.

The whole kingdom was scared of my father, my father made sure no one in the kingdom would talk to me, so I was ignored when I got to leave the castle... so I just stopped going outside. We didn't ever have visits from neighboring kingdoms anymore. But now I am being forced to marry Leo Lion prince of the Celestial Kingdom, that orange head was such a pervert, I didn't hate Leo but he was such a player. I finally decided to get up from my bed and head towards the wardrobe with dresses gloriole.

I looked through the dresses and picked my favorite which was a scarlet red dress with gold trimming at the bottom, the dress went down to my ankles which showed my red slipper shoes that match this glorious dress. This dress was special, because mama used to wear it. I looked in the mirror only to sigh and pulled a red ribbon out of the music box beside me and did my signature hair do. I was finally prepared to do walk down those fateful steps and meet my father with the fake smile I always use. I closed the door behind me and started walking down the long stair case to see him, grinning like the Grinch who stole Christmas.

" Come with me daughter of mine " father ordered. He stopped addressing me by my name a long time ago, I followed him into his studies and sat in front of his desk.

"Listen to me and don't interrupt me, you will be now staying with Leo until the wedding day." father spoke. "You will be leaving today in a carriage and I already have your stuff packed." I froze right on the spot wanting to kick and scream about how unfair this all was but I knew I couldn't. That would only earn a slap to the face, I wanted to tell him what he was doing was just wrong, but I couldn't do anything about it because I too, was scared of him.

"Please leave my courters and the carriage is waiting for you." He spoke sternly. I got up and turned around as a lone tear rushed down my cheek. How could he do this to me, I am his daughter and he treats me like a toy. Before leaving the castle I ran to my room to see if it was all true, and it was. All off my belongings were gone even my bed was taken from its place, except in the corner of the room, there laid Natsu my dragon plushy. I ran over to him and grabbed him then left for the carriage. You must be thinking what kind of 18 year old has a stuffed animal but he is more than some toy. My mama had given me him before her death.

_" Mama! " Lucy cheered when she saw her. _

_" Lucy sweetie come here I have a present for you " Layla spoke. Lucy walked over to her bed ridden mother with excitement in her eyes. _

_" what is it? " Lucy begged. Layla hugged her then pulled out a red dragon toy._

_" It's a dragon that you must cherish and if you cherish him he'll cherish you " Lucy had a confused look on her face when her mother spoke._

_" But aren't dragons suppose to be mean and evil " Lucy asked. _

_" Those are just stereotypes Lucy dragons are really kind creatures who are passionate and cherish the people close to them" Layla laughed._

_" Thank you so much mama I will cherish Natsu with all my heart and I'll also protect him" Lucy spoke with determination. _

_" Now why did you pick the name Natsu? " Layla asked._

_" Well because Natsu means summer and he's a fire dragon and I think that those two fit well together, summer and fire seem a lot alike. You know because its hot in the summer. " Lucy giggled. _

_"You know Lucy if you meet a dragon one day please cherish that moment, it will be a good one." Layla said._

_"Mama I can't wait to meet one!" Lucy beamed._

_"Say hi for me." Layla chimed._

_"Don't worry mama, you'll be there with me." Lucy said. Layla smiled at Lucy but only knew that they didn't have that much time left. _

I sat in the carriage holding Natsu close to me looking out the window thinking about bad memories, when an idea came to me, I was not going to sit back and be told what to do.

I am not a child anymore and I wasn't going through with this. I am determined to get out of this someway, I looked out the window to see Mount. Ryuji when I remembered what an old merchant had told me once.

_"On Mount. Ruyji there is said to be dragons and an enchanted forest."_

_"You don't really think they are there do you?"_

_"Well of course I do, I am not one go spouting lies." _

Lucy knew this was a crazy idea but she was willing to take the risk, Lucy looked at the driver who was busy yapping at his wife about dinner.

I opened the carriage door and counted to three, except I only made it to one because I panicked and jumped out into a bush tumbling down the hillside. On my way down I almost let go of Natsu but caught him in time, I'm such an idiot because I just had to roll right into a thorn bush. I tried brushing off all the thorns but ended up discovering a splinter in my hand.

"OW! damn I need to get out of before they notice I'm gone " I said aloud. I was heading towards the mountain with my only belongs which were my ripped clothes I wear now and my dragon. It's kind of funny if you think of the name of the mountain, Mount. Ryuji.

I wonder what kind of person named it that, Ryuji is an interesting name. I stopped walking when I came towards a fork in the road with a sign right in the middle of it, which was kind of hard to read. The sign read:

_Dragons to the right._

_Trolls and Witches to the left. _

I don't know about you but I would not like to be some trolls dinner or be put under a witch's curse anytime soon. So I pondered on my options for awhile but choose to take the Dragon way instead, I mean my mother did say dragons were nice creatures and she had a better chance dealing with them. My only worry was running into a mean one, I think I read somewhere dragons like to keep princesses anyways right? I kept walking through the forest until I came across a lake to rest by, I had been walking for a really long time now that I think about it. But walking all this way was worth it instead of being married to that pervert orange head. It's not that I hate the guy, I hate the fact of being forced to marry him. I came across a river side and walked over to a flower patch to lay down in and look at the sky. It really was a beautiful site considering I was never allowed to leave the castle since mama's death. I clutched Natsu closer to me because when I think of mama painful memories come flooding back. I probably look like really pale to others considering I never left my room. I'm glad I took a risk, I could feel my eyelids become heavy and I started drifting off into a dream, except I was rudely awakened when I felt a gush of air on my a face.

"What's up with the wind here." I complained. Only to be answered back by a deep rough voice but also sounded a little childish.

"Oi! Blondie what do you think you're doing in a dragon's territory." I opened my eyes to be face to face with a majestic dragon, A REAL FRICKEN DRAGON!. The scales on the dragon were just beautiful, they were scarlet red with a tint of pink at the end of the scales. I probably sat there with a stupid look on my face because the dragon sounded like he was laughing and coughing at the same time.

"Hey! what's so funny Pinky." I shouted. But that was a stupid decision because the dragon took its claw and pushed me on my back and pinned me. I became scared at this moment, maybe I ran into an unfriendly one.

"What did you just call me? " He snarled. On no I was not going to back down even if he could eat me or maybe I should have thought before I spoke my next sentence.

"I called you p-pinky." I stuttered out. The dragon was so close I could feel his breath and smell it which smelt like a campfire or almost like cinnamon. He surprised me when he pulled back and started chuckling.

"Nobody's called me that in years I like you Blondie."He chuckled. I blushed at his sentence but only hit myself mentally because I'm human and he's a dragon. There's no way a human would ever be with a dragon, or could they? No Lucy stop thinking about this.

"The names Lucy Heartphilla!" I hissed. He just seemed to chuckle more which made me forget about my anger for a few seconds.

"Whatever you say Luigi!" He tried to muffle his laugh with his claws.

"It's Lucy and I am a princess so I deserve some respect." I shouted. He stopped giggling and looked at me with an indescribable look.

"Did you say princess." He sounded a bit excited. I nodded my head and squealed when he took his claws and picked me up by the dress.

"H-hey where are you taking me pinky!" I sneered.

"I have a name you know." He ignored my question and began walking up the mountain.

"Oh yeah and what's that." I questioned and I really wanted to know though.

"The names Natsu Dragneel, I'm the Prince of The Fire Dragon." Natsu answered. I could only start laughing. He was also a prince, but a dragon prince, never heard of that before.

"Oi! Luigi what's so funny?" Natsu questioned. Totally ignoring he called me Luigi I was still giggling.

"It's because that's what I called my dragon stuffed animal." I shook the stuffed animal right in his face so he could see. Natsu then began chuckling like a maniac.

"Hey! what's so funny now?" I demanded.

"That you named your stuffed animal after me." Natsu chuckles subsided when he stopped walking.

"Were here Lucy!" Natsu sang. I looked at where we were at and saw a huge cave, by huge I mean it was even bigger than Natsu himself and he's a dragon. We began walking into the cave and I started thinking, what would Natsu want with a princess?

**Authors note: What would Natsu want with a princess anyways. Well you're going to just have to wait and see. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess and Dragon**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did.**

"What do you mean my daughter didn't make it to the Celestial Kingdom?" Jude asked. Bisca and Alzack looked back and forth at each other .

"W-well when we finally arrived at the Kingdom, we opened the door and she was gone." Bisca stammered. Jude looked off to the side then back at them but only sighed.

"Finally I got rid of the brat!" Jude yelled. Bisca and Alzack looked at each other with eyes as big as dinner plates.

"B-but sir that was your daughter you speaking about." Alzack stuttered out. Bisca gripped at Alzack's arm waiting for yelling, but it never came.

"She was nothing but a nuisance!" Jude scoffed. Jude had silently dismissed Alzack and Bisca out of his studies.

"How could he say those horrible things about Lucy-sama." Bisca said in a tone that sounded like disbelief. Alzack looked at Bisca and knew she was hurt, after Layla had died Bisca was kind of like second mom to Lucy. Alzack took a second glance back at Jude's studies, how could he do this, what if Lucy was hurt or even worse... dead.

**Back at the mountain**

I walked closely behind Natsu's tail, taking every turn and dodged his tail every now and then. I started to think about home, what would my father think if he knew I ran away to see dragons and live in the wild. He would probably yell or even worse not care at all, I still loved my father somewhere deep, deep down. I would only miss the staff there, they were the kindest of all people. When my mother had passed they had been there for me and tried to fill the hole in my heart, that still wasn't filled. If I kept thinking like this I will never get over my painful memories. Natsu suddenly came to a stopped walking which caused me to bump right in to his tail.

"Finally we are here!" Natsu said. I looked around Natsu to see a huge red door about five feet taller than me, but it was Natsu's perfect size.

"Where are we?" I asked. Natsu showed his teeth to me which I took as a smile.

"My room." Natsu said it like it was obvious. Natsu took his claws and carefully opened the door to reveal a nightmare. I didn't know dragons could be this messy, Natsu moved into the room then looked back towards me.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Natsu called back while moving in the hell hole. I maneuvered around ripped up pillows and burned objects. Natsu walked over to what looked like a huge bed except for dragons this bed was probably like a small room to them. I walked over to the bed in disbelief, the bed in my chamber was big but this was just an understatement. Natsu plopped onto the bed which made creaking sounds under his massive weight, I wasn't calling him fat, or maybe I was, hard to tell when I'm kidding or being serious anymore. As I stood in awe looking at the bed I felt a rush of air past by me. I turned around fast enough to catch the color blue. B-but then I heard a high pitched voice behind me.

"Natsu who's the girl?" Called the voice. I turned slowly but only saw a blue cat, a talking blue cat.

"A TALKING BLUE CAT!" I screamed out in surprise and excitement. First of all I it's a cat that's talking and its blue, things couldn't get any stranger today.

"I have a name you know!" cried the blue cat.

"We'll tell me your name." I said.

"Happy!" Happy beamed. I started giggling but held it in, it was a bit funny his name was an emotion but it was cute.

"Nice to meet you Happy, I am Princess Lucy Heartphilla." Happy's face went from well happy to surprised.

"Ahh... so Natsu finally got a Princess willing." Happy whispered. I looked at him quizzically about to ask him but was interrupted.

"Happy!" Natsu whined. Happy then went back to his original self and flew over to the lazy dragon.

"Natsu! you left me here all alone." Happy whined. Natsu then grinned and pulled Happy into a crashing hug.

"You were sleeping I couldn't wake you up." Natsu said. Happy had easily forgiven Natsu for leaving him and then fell asleep next to his snout. I stood there awkwardly next to the bed not knowing what to do with myself until I was pulled up by two claws and pulled into Happy and Natsu.

"It's been in a long day Luce lets sleep." Natsu muttered. I nodded my head but inside I was internally screaming. I'm cuddling with a dragon and talking cat, when I said today couldn't get any weirder, I stand corrected. I felt my eyes falling heavily and drifted off to sleep, only to be encountered by another memory.

_"Bisca do you think my father loves me anymore." Lucy asked. Bisca looked at Lucy with wide eyes and hesitated, she didn't know the answer. _

_"I think he loves you, but he's just having hard times dealing with the passing of your mother." Bisca replied. I watched my younger self and Bisca talking to each other, these memories weren't as painful as the other ones. I now knew that my father doesn't care for me as much as I want him to, all I ever wanted was a life where I could have family. But I felt like that was a goal I could never reach, it was like a dream I could never catch. I looked back at the scene again but it was a different one, It was my younger self with not Bisca, but it was Natsu and Happy. They were there talking to me and holding me telling me it would be okay, I looked at the scene before me and felt my checks feel damp. I lifted my hand up to my cheek, I was crying but it was tears of happiness. _

_"I think I found my family, I'm glad I took that risk." _

"LUCE WAKE UP!" Natsu roared right in my ear. I bolted straight up and clamped my hands to my head tightly.

"I'M HUMAN YOU KNOW, I HAVE SENSTIVE EARS!" I yelled unintentionally. I think my hearing has be damaged for life.

"Lucy! you get to meet the family today!" Happy beamed.

"There's more dragons?" I asked. I didn't think there was more than just Natsu.

"Well of course you get to meet my dad and cousins also uncles." Natsu said. I looked down at my clothing and then back at Natsu. No way was I going to meet anyone looking like this, my clothes were ripped and torn in place's I wish they weren't.

"Natsu, by any chance do you have any other clothes for women?" I asked shyly. I stopped myself right there, why did I care if Natsu was just a dragon not a man. Natsu glanced at my clothing then thought to himself.

"I don't think you should change." Natsu said. I twitched a bit then tried another way of asking him.

"Do you really think your Family would want to see me in these clothes?" I whined. Natsu looked in the air taking a claw and scratched his snout.

"You've got a point, I'll have Wendy make something for you." Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu!" I cheered. I was about to hug the huge dragon but thought for a second, was there a catch?

"What's the catch?" I questioned. Natsu put on a devilish smile.

"Ah! so your smarter than you look." Natsu inquired. I sent a glare his way.

"What the hell are you trying to imply?" I asked fuming. Natsu chuckled to himself but never answered my question. Fine, if he was going to be like that then I was going to ignore him too. I got to the edge of the bed preparing to jump off, when suddenly two claws grabbed me from the back of my dress.

"Luigi where do you think you're going?" Natsu asked. I looked back at him only to glare at him then to stare at the wall. The wall would be better conversation than Natsu, the wall doesn't talk.

"I think she's made at you Natsu." Happy spoke. I had totally forgotten Happy was even here, I really need to pay attention to my surroundings from now on.

"What! what did I do?" Natsu whined. That's right Natsu, whine all you want, I'm not backing down.

"I think she thought you called her stupid." Happy stated. Natsu turned me around so that I was facing him and brought me extremely close to his snout. I turned my head so that I didn't have to see his puppy eyes, seeing him do that would surely break me.

"Lucy I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I was only teasing," Natsu took his claws to my face and turned it to look him directly. "Please forgive me." Natsu begged. There it was, the puppy eyes, I broke.

"Fine, but don't call me Luigi!" I snapped. Natsu took me in for a bone crushing hug, and when I say bone crushing, I mean my limbs felt as if they would come off.

"Natsu y-your crushing-" I didn't finish my sentence, my face was in a dragons armpit at the moment.

"Natsu I think your killing her." Happy giggled. I was dying in a dragons armpit and he was laughing, I'll get that cat. Natsu relinquished me from his grasp and finally letting me breath.

"Oh Luce the catch is you have to help me cook." Natsu sang. I looked at him for a really long time then busted out laughing.

"Oi! Lucy what's so funny?" Natsu asked.

"I love cooking, you made it sound like it was bad." I replied. Natsu began chuckling, what was he laughing at?

"Lucy this isn't some simple meal." Natsu smirked.

"How bad could it be to make some food." I questioned. Natsu's expression went from happy to painful.

"If I get this year's dinner ruined again they'll kill me." Natsu murmured. What the heck happened last year?

"Lucy I need you to help me make food about for eight dragons," Natsu gulped. "And you have to make sure that each dragon gets the meal they want." Natsu explained. I needed to sit down, I have to help him cook for eight dragons and make sure they get what they want, WHAT DO DRAGONS EVEN EAT?

"U-um what exactly do you guys eat?" I stammered.

"Well me and my dad eight spicy types of food, and Gajeel and his old man eat metal, I can't forget about Wendy and her mom they are vegetarians, and last but not least Laxus and grandpa like surprise." Natsu answered. What the heck did I get myself into, I could do this right... right?

"I already have an idea of what I'm going to cook you and your dad, also Wendy and her mom but the rest are going to be tough." I stated. Natsu looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You've just got everything figured out don't you?" Natsu replied. Well at least someone finally acknowledged my abilities. I started thinking about what I could do about the rest, I could always find metal pieces. The last one though, what would I do about them?

"Natsu, I think I've got an idea of what to do for the rest." I stated. Natsu started cheering and lifted me up and then l-licked me.

"N-Natsu what was that for?" I quaked. Natsu started chuckling like a maniac, what the hell was he laughing at?

"I just got a bit excited sorry Luce." Natsu chimed. Natsu looked as if a huge weight was lifted off his chest. I looked over to Happy to see him with eyes wide as dinner plates, what was wrong with him?

"Hey Happy what's up?"

"Natsu's never done that before." Happy stated. I wondered what the big deal was, it was just a lick.

**Authors Note: What did that lick mean? hmmm... looks like you won't know if you don't continue. And Jude doesn't care about Lucy. The next chapter will consist of cooking, Nalu, and the best of all food. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next week or sooner ( Hopefully sooner ). **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Princess and the Dragon**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did.**

I was sleeping pretty peacefully 'till I felt something wet touch my face, I ignored it. I went back to my peaceful sleep when I felt it again, this time I just rubbed my face. For the third time my eyes snapped open to have some kind of liquid fall onto my cheek. I lifted my hand to my cheek to feel something warm. I was about to get up until I realized I couldn't, THERE WAS A HUGE DRAGON ARM ON ME! How did I not notice this before, I mean feels as heavy as a boulder, well I could always try and awaken Natsu from his slumber.

"Nat-" I stopped speaking when I felt it again, and I knew where it was coming from. I looked up at Natsu's peaceful face to see that he was drooling. He was... DROOLING ON ME!

"NATSU DRAGNEEL YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed. I thought maybe that would get his attention but no of course not, he's like a log in his sleep.

"Ughh... Lucy be quiet." Happy murmured in his sleep. What was I going to do, get drooled on 'till Natsu got up, only God knows when that's going to happen. Think Lucy think, what could I do to wake him up? That's when I got an idea, what if he thought I was in trouble would he wake up then?

"Natsu! Quick help me someone's trying to take me!" I yelled into his face. Nope, nothing, nada, he really was like a log in his sleep. Maybe he would get up if I told him all the food was eaten by trolls, that should work.. right?

"Natsu the food is-" I was interrupted. Natsu and Happy bolted straight up in unison.

"Where's food!" Both yelled the idiots. Oh how dare they, they get up when they hear food but not when I'm being kidnapped, AND HE WAS DROOLING ON ME.

"Natsu you idiot!" I groaned. Natsu turned his head towards me staring straight into my eyes making me a bit uncomfortable. Natsu then sighed and pulled back.

"Oh you didn't mean that." Natsu sighed. What? How could he know I didn't mean that, he's not a mind reader.

"How do you know I didn't mean it Pinky!" I hissed.

"I can tell by looking in your eyes." Natsu stated.

"Is that even possible?" I asked. I actually wanted to know, I never heard of dragons doing things like that. I heard they could use the elements like fire, air, and others but not telling what someone was feeling.

"Some dragons can see people's emotions in their eyes." Natsu replied. This was all news to me, I never read in any books dragons could do such a thing. I was about to ask Natsu some more questions but that's when he got up.

"You know Lucy its mean to lie." Happy stated. Lie? What was Happy talking about?

"Yeah Luce, I thought there was food." Natsu whined. Oh that's right I was just about to chew Natsu out for drooling on me.

"Listen here dragon boy-"

"So Luce what are you planning to cook Gajeel and his dad?" Natsu spoke. Oh that's right, I totally forgot about that.

"Well Natsu I was thinking-"

"I think we can find some metal from that cave that supposedly has treasure in it." Happy chimed in. Are you kidding me, was it cut off Lucy day?

"That's a great idea Happy!" Natsu cheered.

"I heard there was monsters in it." Happy giggled. What the hell was that crazy cat giggling about?

"Even better!" Natsu exclaimed. That's it, I have officially been sucked into the nutty world of Natsu and Happy. Now that I think about it, what was the rest of the family like? What if they are all mean or they want to eat me, I seriously need to stop imagining these things.

"Hey Lucy hurry up and get ready." Natsu snapped me out of my thoughts. What does he mean get ready, all I have is this ripped dress... wait. I looked down at my body to see nothing but my undergarments. WHAT THE HECK WAS I DOING STRIPPING IN MY SLEEP! I looked around me more and that when I saw it. The rest of my dress was burned, chard, and ripped to shreds. My favorite dress was ruined, who would do this.

"Natsu Dragneel what the hell happened to my clothes?" I was fuming. Did he burn them?

"Oh Natsu you're in trouble now." Happy snickered. Both Happy and Natsu were laughing at me trying to hold in their laughs and giggles. I slowly moved up from the bed while grabbing the closest object near me, which was a pan and went in for attack. They're faces turned pale and turned in different directions to get away, that's right run from the wrath of Lucy! I jumped off the bed and skidded around a couple chairs, even tripping a little.

"Get back here you dumb cat!" I called to Happy who was flying around the room sticking out his tongue. I was about to catch him when until claws grabbed me from the back and set me down on the bed. Natsu was staring at my body from up and down. What was he doing, was he really a pervert dragon. But that's when it dawned on me. I now realized what he was looking at, my bruises. I totally forgotten about them considering all the fun I was having with Natsu and Happy. A day before my departure for the Celestial Kingdom, I had gotten in a fight with my father.

_"Please father don't make me do this, at least let me pick my own husband." I stated. Father glared at me and that's when I knew it was coming. Father punched me in the stomach making me kneel to the ground and then with a final kick to the chest I felt as if all the air in me had been thrust out._

_"Look what you made me do Lucy, always being a pest." Father sneered. Father walked back to his desk and started to lounge waiting for me to leave. I wanted to get up but I felt as if I couldn't breathe or even walk. I crawled out into the hallway and laid up against the wall crying trying to catch my breath. I sat there waiting for mama to come and help me, but she never did, I waited longer until one of the servants came to my aid._

"Lucy who did this to you?" Natsu asked in disbelief. I shouldn't tell him, it's not like I'll see that bastard of a father anyways.

"It's nothing really Natsu." I tried covering myself but then Natsu pinned me to the bed.

"Luce tell me who did this," Natsu demanded. "I'm going to kill whoever did this." I really didn't want to bring back those memories but he deserved to know. If I was going to live with Natsu and Happy they needed to know why I left. So in the end I did tell Natsu and Happy everything, and I mean everything. I cried while talking about a few things but they really comforted me through it, It felt as if that big hole in my heart was finally filling.

"I'm sorry Lucy that prank was all my idea!" Happy cried. I patted Happy on the head telling him it was okay. I looked back to Natsu who had a look on his face that I couldn't describe, suddenly he pulled me tightly to him.

"We'll be here for you Luce, I promise I won't let him touch you again. Ever." Natsu growled into my hair. They really cared for me, It felt nice having someone care for me like this, I haven't felt this since... mama died.

"Thank you Natsu and Happy." I cried. Happy and Natsu flashed each other looks as if they were surprised.

"Why are you thanking us Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Yeah we didn't do anything, and why are you crying?" Natsu gulped.

"It's because I haven't felt this welcomed in a long time." I laughed. These too couldn't tell if I was happy or sad. But that didn't matter right now, because I have something I could call home.

"You're really weird Lucy, who cries then says they're happy?" Happy asked. This cat was really pushing his luck today. I reached out to Happy's cheeks and pulled.

"Want to speak about me being weird still?" I chuckled deeply. Happy looked at me in fear while flying away saying I was a meanie.

"Hey Happy get back here." I hissed. I was going to get up but Natsu grabbed on to my shoulder.

"Lucy I really think you should put some clothes on before running around again." Happy called back. I looked down to realize I was still in my undergarments, and just a minute ago I was cuddling with Natsu. I looked back to Natsu to see him have a glint in his eyes.

"Y-you pervert!" I stuttered out while pointing towards him.

"Hey I'm no pervert, you're the one running around naked!" Natsu chuckled. I turned away while trying to cover myself up. I sat there for awhile till I felt something fall on to my head, I went to grab it to see a dress. The dress was beautiful, it was shorter than I would like but it was still clothing. It was scarlet red with a gold pattern at the bottom, the cuffs were puffy and white, on the left of the chest there was a small stitched dragon. I turned around to see Natsu behind me.

"Do you like it?" Natsu mumbled. It looked as if he was blushing but I couldn't tell considering he was red himself.

"Natsu I don't like it," I spoke. Natsu face dropped.

"I'm sorry Luce, I-" I cut Natsu off.

"You didn't let me finish, I was about to say I loved it." I exclaimed while wrapping my arms around Natsu's neck, well I tried. I heard snickering in the back and turned to see Happy.

"Lucy's a pervert!" Happy chimed. Why was I a pervert? Oh my god I really need to pay attention to what I'm wearing don't I.

"By the way Natsu who made this?" I questioned.

"Um, Wendy did." Natsu gulped.

"Please tell her I said thank you." I felt I was making him uncomfortable by the look on his face.

"Aha sorry Natsu." I said while dropping my arms while looking at him, he turned his face away from me.

"I'm going to go change now." I said while walking away only to hear Happy teasing Natsu.

"You like herrrrrr!" Happy giggled.

"I do not!" Natsu whined while chasing Happy around the room. Those two really were like children. I went behind the curtain to change, as I walked out I looked in the mirror. The dress went down to my knees and it fit me perfectly, how did Natsu get my measurements anyway? So many questions that will probably never get answered.

"So Natsu how do I look?" I asked. I twirled around the room loving the feeling of being free, I didn't get much time to fool around back at the castle. It was always, _"Be a lady Miss Lucy!"_

"You look like Lucy." Natsu replied. What kind of a reply was that, of course I look like me.

"You look a bit fatter Lucy." Happy remarked. This cat was going to get it, by the time I'm done with him he'll be down to three lives.

"What did you say." I snapped.

"Oh nothing Lucy but Natsu said you look amazing." Happy smirked.

"Did you really Natsu?" I quaked. What the heck was I getting so excited about, it's just a compliment.

"Yeah Luce the dress looks amazing." Natsu replied.

"Oh." I gulped. Of course, he thought the dress looked good not me.

"I think you may have upset her." Happy whispered. Natsu raised a brow and looked towards me.

"I meant you in the dress looks good." Natsu grinned. Wow that grin really made my heart flutter. Wait what am I talking about, I act weird on an empty stomach, I really need food. Food! Crap, I forgot about the making of the food. All of the morning's events really set me off course.

"Hey Natsu, about that cave you guys were talking about lets go."

"Really, I thought you hated the idea of It." Natsu replied.

"Well we do have to get that rare metal anyways." I replied.

"Yeah!" Natsu jumped up which caused the whole cave to rumble.

"Okay calm down Tiger, let's go get that treasure!" I shouted. I looked over to Happy and Natsu to see them eating food, they were eating without me.

"After we eat food!" I yelled while running over to the table.

**Authors Note: Well I was going to do the cooking chapter but then I went off course, instead I showed you Jude's abusive side and Natsu anger and gentleness. Everyone's probably wondering, where's Natsu scarf? Well I plan to do something with that actually. In the next chapter well have adventure and a character showing up.**

**See you soon.**

**Glen coco out~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now.**

"Come on Luce your falling behind." Natsu called back. I was following Natsu as close as I could but for a dragon he moves fast. Natsu's tail moved back and forth making it a bit hard for me to get closer to him.

"Lucy are you really that fat?" Happy sang while flying above my head.

"You're one to talk cat, your heavier than you look!" I yelled. Ever since we left the cave Happy's been making fat jokes the whole way, was he trying to say something. Seriously how fast can Natsu walk, I was literally sprinting just to catch up with them.

"Will you guys slow down." I whined. Natsu came to a sudden stop, which caused me to trip over his tail, on to the ground. I caught myself before I could really get myself dirty, I really liked this dress.

"Are you trying to get me dirty!" I hissed. I started bringing myself up until I was lifted off the ground.

"What are you doing!" I said while thrashing around. Before I knew it I was sitting on Natsu's back.

"If you can't keep up then I might as well let you on my back." Natsu called over his shoulder. I was about to complain 'till I looked around. It was so beautiful from up here, when you were on the ground it seemed like a normal forest. I never took notice of the scenery before this was really breathtaking, I never got to go outside like this at home. My mother always said to enjoy the little things and I didn't get that until now. I looked back down at Natsu and started to admire his scales. They were my favorite color, scarlet, with a tint of pink at the bottom. I started to feel one of the scales to find them a bit rough, the pink part of his scales were so soft. Who knew a dragon could be so beautiful, I thought they would be scary, but Natsu was everything I didn't expect. Kind, gentle, and a bit annoying but he also quite funny after you get to know him. Now that I think about it I would probably be living under a rock if it weren't for Natsu. I felt a smile crawl upon my face while thinking about these thing.

"Lucy why are you petting Natsu with that creepy smile?" Happy snickered. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the devil cat spoke. I could feel the heat on my face as I turned away from Happy's view.

"I was actually quite enjoying it." Natsu spoke. What did he just say? If I wasn't embarrassed before I am now. Natsu was never one to say stuff like this, it would always be jokes and giggles for him.

"It felt like a massage." Natsu stated. And here I was thinking... wait what was I thinking? All I know is that Happy really does know how to make things awkward. I looked back to Natsu's back then to his neck, that's when I saw it. It was a scar, it was well healed and quite big almost like it was stretched out over the years. I reached my hand up to the scar and gently glided my hand over it. I didn't think dragons skin could be penetrated, I read that dragon skin was impossible to harm. I was about to ask Natsu how he got it but got interrupted by the cat.

"We made it." Happy exclaimed. I glanced up to see only but a cave, a huge cave with a sign attached to it.

"Hey Natsu you can let me down now." Natsu looked back at me then towards the cave then back at me.

"Are you sure Luce, there might be monsters in there." Natsu teased.

"Yes Natsu, I'll be fine." I groaned.

"Fine." Natsu grumbled. I walked over to the opening of the cave and examined the sign.

It read:

_THE WATER QUEEN DWELLS HERE._

_ALL WHO ENTER YOU WILL BE A RIVAL._

_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

"Water queen? I haven't heard of her." I spoke. Natsu and Happy glanced at each other and shrugged it off.

"What does it mean by rival?" Happy asked. That is also weird, what does the sign mean by rival, rival in a food competition?

"Who cares, let's just get the treasure and go." Natsu spoke giddily.

"I think you just want to fight something don't you Natsu." I inquired. Natsu and Happy began to enter the cave while I followed closely behind. The pathway was a bit narrow which had me squeezed up against Natsu. The cave didn't have much light 'till Natsu lit up the place with his fire. So I was right, he is a fire dragon! I knew it, Natsu never did actually tell me what kind of dragon he was. He kind of left clues like how he loved spicy food and how he was never cold or even when he made that food with no stove.

"It smells really bad in here!" Natsu whined.

"Now that you mention it, it does smell bad, like someone farted." Happy said while pinching his nose. Both Natsu and Happy looked back at me eyeing me very closely, a little bit too close for comfort.

"Luce," Natsu spoke sternly.

"Yes Natsu?" I replied. They so weren't going to pin this on me were they? They would never do that... right?

"Did you cut the cheese?" Natsu asked. I stand corrected, they did blame me. Happy came over to me and sniffed around.

"Natsu it's her!" Happy exclaimed.

"I did not!" I cried. Natsu brought his face closely to me and began sniffing around me, he then pulled back with a disgusted look.

"I never knew a princess could do such a foul thing." Natsu tired to hold back his laugh.

"You jerks it was probably one of you!" I pointed back and forth to Happy and Natsu.

"We both smelled you Lucy," Natsu groaned. "And boy was it gross." I felt extremely insulted, I lifted my arms and began smelling myself. I smelled perfectly fine, but there was something stinking big time. I stopped moving when I felt something cling on to my leg. I tired getting Natsu and Happy's attention but they kept talking about how bad I stunk and giggling. I picked up a rock that was closest to me and threw it at Natsu's head.

"Oi! Lucy what was that for." Natsu hissed.

"There is something behind me." I spoke slowly. Natsu and Happy started busting out laughing like maniacs.

"Hey what's so funny!" I was literally fuming.

"There's a big huge fart behind you that's what!" Happy sang.

"Man Lucy you really need to cut back on the beans." Natsu chuckled.

"Pun punn!" cried the creature clinging to my leg. Natsu and Happy's face turned pale and slowly turned their heads in my direction.

"I didn't know Lucy made a that kind of sound." Happy stated.

"Neither did I." Natsu said. These two were really dumber than a brick wall when it comes to things like this.

"It's because I don't!" I screeched silently.

"Pun punn!"

"AH! I felt it lick me!" I screamed. I got out of my shock and ran over to Natsu like the baby I was. As I ran over to Natsu I could feel the creature coming after me, what is this monster!

"Natsu help me!" I cried. Natsu grabbed me quickly and hovered over me protectively, Natsu started growling. We watched the figure approach us with precaution, but that's when it hit me.

"Oh Mavis what is that smell!" I hissed. It's was absolutely repulsive. It smelled like rotten cabbages.

"Now you smell it." Happy cried. The creature finally came into light... oh Mavis I certainly felt stupid now. The so-called monster came out from the shadows, it was a snowman but a very cute and small one. I felt so bad, I called it a monster. I moved away from Natsu and walked towards the snowman and lifted it into my arms.

"Pun!" It cried. Natsu and Happy looked absolutely horrified.

"Um Luce do you know that thing." Natsu asked.

"It's not a thing Natsu it's a snowman." I corrected him. "What should I call him?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Bob!" Natsu and Happy said in unison. No way was I going to call this cutie a name like that.

"Stinker!" Happy yelled. I wasn't that mean to call him such a name.

"Hmm.. How about Plue!" I chimed. Plue looked at me excitedly and nodded his head in approval.

"Pun!"

"Alright let's keep going ahead." I beamed. For some reason I became happier. We all began walking until I smelt the thing again, but then I smelled Plue and pulled back right away.

"I think I know what smells so much." I groaned.

"You think." Natsu said sarcastically. I ignored him and kept walking.

"So Natsu do you think the water queen is real?" Happy asked.

"No it's probably just a sign to make people run off." Natsu replied.

"You think they would have come up with something better though, like the Sock Goblins." Happy stated.

"Sock Goblins?" I questioned allowed. Happy suddenly turned to me and whimpered.

"The most evil thing in the world." Happy whispered.

"What are they?" I gulped. What did they do, what could be so bad with a name like that. Plue gripped his hold onto me tighter.

"They steal your socks leaving you with mix match socks!" Happy cried.

"Are you kidding me, it's because you misplace them." I groaned.

"I do not!" Happy bawled. Oh come on, sock goblins, that's the best he could come up with. Natsu turned around to me and came extremely close to my face.

"Don't doubt Happy, the sock goblins are real." Natsu whispered. I literally face palmed, I keep forgetting I'm in Natsu and Happy's world. How could Natsu be so serious over a ridiculous thing like sock goblins.

"Whatever you say Natsu." I said. I felt a chill run up my spine as if someone was watching me. I was going to turn around but Natsu grabbed onto me and pushed me forward.

"Don't turn around." Natsu whispered.

"Did you feel that?' Happy gulped.

"So I'm not the only one who felt that." I whispered.

"What do you think is following us." Happy asked. We all stopped walking when we reached a big open space in the cave. In the middle of the cave there was a huge pool of water. Once I got close enough I put Plue down and began washing him the best I could.

"Y-you don't think the water queen is real?" I stuttered. Before Natsu could reply I heard chuckling coming from the water. It sounded like a women, a scary women. I whipped my head up and saw a women rising out of the water. She had blue hair that was curled at the tips, she wore a sparkling light blue dress that went down to her ankles. She was gorgeous but extremely scary in this lighting.

"The water queen is much real love rival!" chuckled the women. Did she just say love rival?

"Love rival?" I cringed at my words. It sounded so weird coming out of my mouth.

"Are you talking about the cat?" I joked.

"No not the cat you fool! you!" She cried.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked. Oh my god, of course Natsu wouldn't have gotten who she was by now.

"I am Juvia the Water Queen!" Juvia chimed. Juvia looked towards me in horror and splashed water in my face.

"How dare you wash that creature in Juvia's water!" Juvia cried. I looked down towards Plue to see him clean but realized all the dirt drifted off into the water.

"Juvia is the water and you washed him in Juvia!" Juvia hissed.

"Listen Juvia," I began but Juvia sent me a glare. "I mean water queen I didn't know and I'm really sorry."

"Juvia does not care love rival!" Juvia shouted. Why does she keep saying I'm her love rival!

**Authors Note~ Juvia and Plue have showed their faces and more characters we show in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon enough! Please leave a comment, those are always fun to read.**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now.**

"Juvia will get rid of the love rival!" Juvia yelled. This lady was nuts...all I did was walk into to a room and suddenly I'm a love rival. I started backing up closer to Natsu and Happy and Plue trying to get away from the nutty water queen. Juvia charged at me and began slashing water at me.

"Juvia will not let you have him!" Juvia screeched. I started running around in circles trying to dodge her every move. Juvia did something unexpected, she slashed at the floor in front of me. Before I could jump back the floor began to crumble beneath my feet, what did I do to deserve this.

"Natsu!" I shouted. I didn't really need to call for Natsu because in the middle of my sentence he grabbed me.

"What are you trying to do?" Natsu yelled.

"I will kill my love rival!" Juvia chanted for the millionth time.

"Not Lucy!" Natsu snorted. Natsu began shooting fire around us making a circle that made some sort of shield. Juvia started coming closer but stopped when she made it an inch away from the flaming shield. Juvia called upon a massive wave of water from behind her, but stopped.

"Juvia cannot put out the fire?" Juvia gasped. Natsu started snickering.

"Of course you can't! My flames are much stronger this time." Natsu cackled. What did he mean this time?

"Juvia will get rid of the love rival no matter what!"

"I'm not a love rival I swear!" I exclaimed. I got close enough to Natsu so I could whisper to him, his face looked mixed with anger and confusion.

"Natsu." I whisper. Natsu looks down at me then to Juvia and then to me... what was going through his head?

"What's all this love rival business about?" Natsu whispered back. Natsu began huffing and spitting fire everywhere.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." I replied. Juvia started circling us, making us scoot in closer together.

"How do we get out of this?" Happy questioned.

"Shouldn't Luce know what to do about this?" Natsu replied.

"Pun!" Plue said as if in agreement. How the hell am I suppose to solve this, I mean, I don't even know her. I guess I had pissed Juvia off somehow but I have no idea what.

"What are you whispering about?" Juvia asked. All our heads snapped back to look at Juvia forgetting she was even there. Juvia began pacing back and forth.

"Um we were just saying," I gulped. What the hell was I going to say next again. I could say I'm a man but she'll never believe that, she's not Natsu. I mean I do have these things on my chest called breasts so she would never believe it.

"Go on love rival." Juvia stated.

"I w-was saying that I can't be your love rival!" I stuttered. Juvia looked taken back and confusion dawned upon her features.

"And why not?" Juvia pressed on. Crap! What was I going to say next? Maybe I should tell her I'm taken, but taken by who? Hmm would she believe I'm married to the cat, not even I would do that.

"I already have a fiancé." I stated without thinking. In unison Happy, Natsu, Juvia, and Plue gasped.

"Oh really, who is this fiancé." Juvia pressed on further.

"Yeah Luce who's the-" Natsu began. I pressed my hand onto his mouth until I felt his tongue run along my hand. I shivered and removed my hand to wipe it onto my dress.

"My fiancé is him!" I pointed towards Natsu. Juvia stared at Natsu then back at me then at me.

"You're going to get married to a dragon, is that even okay?" Juvia said dumbfounded. I should really start thinking before I talk shouldn't I? Natsu began to lower his face close enough to my ear.

"I didn't know we were already getting married." Natsu whispered. D-did he just say already? I mentally shock my head, no way Natsu would think like that. Natsu's dense and childish, he would never say such things.

"Just roll with it." I replied. Happy started snickering and whispering things with Plue that consisted of "Like." and "They're in love!"

"Is this true dragon?" Juvia pointed towards Natsu. Please Natsu, please for once in your life be smart enough to get the situation. Natsu looked up to the ceiling and began scratching his snout.

"Of course it's true, why do you think I would have a human with me." Natsu said in a serious tone. When those words came out of his mouth, I almost believed him. That was a good question though, why would Natsu take me in? I would have to ask him later about because now is not the time. Natsu took his arm and wrapped it around me and Happy with Plue sitting upon his head.

"Don't we make the best family?" Happy cheered. Juvia's face began to look like a tomato and started pushing each of her pointer fingers together. Natsu started to settle down and so did his fire.

"You guys do make a good couple even before Juvia knew you were a couple." Juvia muttered. I could feel my face heat. W-what?!

"W-what do you mean by that?" I gulped. E-even before she knew, we're not actually a couple. How would she know, is she a mind reader? What am I talking about that would mean we would actually be together for that to happen. I was snapped out of my little world when Juvia continued on.

"Well Juvia was following you around the cave," Juvia mumbled. "And Juvia thinks she would want a relationship like yours with Gray-sama." Juvia became teary eyed but kept on talking. "Juvia would like for Gray-sama to protect her like Natsu-san did back there."

"Whose Gray-sama?" Natsu asked. Juvia snapped out of her thoughts and began mumbling things. What did she mean a relationship like ours, before we walked in here they tried to accuse me of farting.

"So if you don't mind we actually came here for a special metal." Natsu spoke. Juvia looked at Natsu and I.

"I will give you guys that metal," Juvia stated, "Only if you help Juvia!" Help her? She just tried to kill me because I was supposedly her love rival.

"Help you with what?" I questioned. What would a water queen need help with? Juvia seemed like she could handle herself pretty well, considering she tried to drown us with a massive wave. I would never want to be Juvia's actual love rival, that would be terrible.

"Help Juvia with love advice!" Juvia exclaimed. I literally face palmed, this was her big problem. Why the heck would she ask us for love advice anyways? Before I could comprehend a reply Natsu and Happy started leaving.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" I huffed. Natsu and Happy kept walking and then picked up their pace a bit.

"Gajeel and his father can starve." Natsu replied.

"Yeah we'll make them eat nails and bolts." Happy stated.

"Natsu Dragneel if you don't come back here right this second I swear, I'll never cook for you." I spoke sternly. I was a bit surprised by the tone of my voice, it never sounded so serious before. Natsu turned around slowly and began thinking about his choices.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would." I gave Natsu a glare which I hope stroke fear into his heart, hopefully.

"You're not that mean Luce." Natsu whined.

"I will be if you don't get back here." I hissed. Natsu and Happy both sighed and began walking back.

"You're a meanie Lucy." Happy huffed. One of these days I was going to get this cat good. I turned back to Juvia who was pacing back and forth waiting for our reply. I turned over to Natsu and Happy and huddled.

"I think we should help her." I whispered.

"Pun!" Plue chimed.

"I think we should go home." Natsu huffed. I sent a glare towards Natsu, Natsu just sent a glare back. If I was going to get them to do anything I would surely have to bribe them. What would I bribe them with? Maybe I would bribe him with more food.

"How about I do anything you want when we get back." I groaned. Natsu and Happy began muttering things to each other. I was actually a bit fearful... but I don't know what of. Happy began laughing then stopped to stare at me.

"Anything?" Natsu smirked. Behind his cute and dense exterior Natsu was evil. What if he made m-me... I seriously need to stop coming up with these scenarios.

"Yes Natsu." I replied.

"Alright let's do this." Natsu chimed. Happy began laughing to himself and had a glint in his eyes. I began staring at him until he turned to me.

"What are you laughing about?" I sneered.

"You just made a deal with the devil." Happy sang while picking up Plue and flying over to Juvia. What was that suppose to mean. I started walking over to Juvia and tapped on her shoulder which made her jump and splash me in the face. I wiped my hand across my face and actually felt a bit refreshed.

"Thank for that and we have decided to help you." Juvia's eye grew big and suddenly I was attacked by her so-called hug.

"Thank you so much-" Juvia looked up at me. " What's your names?"

"My name is Lucy and this is Happy and Plue, and your already know Natsu's." Juvia gave a big sigh and started walking towards a huge blue and golden door hidden behind a curtain.

"Come this way Lucy-san and friends." Juvia called as she walked into the room. Natsu and Happy ran towards the door as if they were in a rush.

"Hey wait up!" I jogged trying to hold Plue at the same time.

"Hurry up Lucy so we can get back!" Natsu cheered. I started jogging with them until it hit me... he just wanted to get back home for whatever he wants to make me do. Natsu Dragneel is not what you think he is until you really get to know him. As I entered the room I did not expect to see what I'm seeing. The room was elegant looking and blue but that's not what stunned me, there was a man's face on almost everything she owned. There was even a plush toy of the same man that was on the life size pillow's. Natsu and Happy cringed at the sight and I don't blame them. Juvia sat down in the middle of the floor and began hugging the plush toy. I placed Plue onto floor to let him roam around. I watched as Happy searched through Juvia's things mumbling things like "Where's her candy." "She wears these?" We made our way over to her and all sat down in a circle. As I sat down I felt a sharp pain in my bottom which caused me to spring up from the floor.

"Oh my Mavis what the hell did I just sit on!" I shrieked. Natsu and Happy began laughing so hard that they started silent laughing. Juvia had even cracked a smile and chuckled a little. I turned around to see what just struck me in my butt cheek to see a flattened Plue.

"Oh no! Lucy sat on him and squished him!" Happy giggled.

"Man Happy, when you said she heavy I didn't think that heavy!" Natsu remarked. I walked over to the bed very slowly and grabbed a huge pillow. Natsu and Happy's laughing started subsiding when I turned to them.

"You guys want to make more fat jokes or get on with the love advice!" I roared. Before Natsu could get away I jumped on his back and slammed him with a pillow. Natsu started cracking up, and grabbed onto me and set me down in front of him.

"Calm down Lucy we need to listen to Juvia." Happy smirked. The cat had a point, but oh wait 'till he gets home I chuckled deeply in my mind.

"So uh Juvia whose the guy?" I asked. Natsu snorted and Happy began laughing, I think it's because he was everywhere around the room. Juvia huddled her knees to her chest and hid her face away mumbling "Gray-sama." She looked as if she were a kid who didn't get their way.

"So what's your problem with Gray?" Natsu questioned. Hmmm so Natsu has also became interested. I didn't think Natsu wanted anything to do with this, what's the sudden change of heart.

"Well he use to visit often until he told me we couldn't meet anymore." Juvia cried. I started patting her back and tried to comfort her, but she cried even more.

"Did he tell you why?" Happy asked. Juvia nodded her head and repositioned herself in cris-cross apple sauce.

"He said he was being forced into marriage." Juvia bawled. I wanted to tell her it would be alright but I knew it wouldn't.

"Man that really sucks." Natsu remarked. Juvia's sobbing had gotten a lot worse when he made that comment.

"He told me he wouldn't leave me and he loved me." Juvia sobbed. Hearing her talk about this made my heart break a little. What kind of man would tell her that then leave her, he basically went back on his word. How were we suppose to help her out with this anyways? This seemed like an impossible thing to deal with. If Gray really loved her he would have never left her. Juvia shifted so that her head was in her pillow trying to muffle her sobs.

"Listen Juv-"

"We'll stop him from marrying anyone Juvia." Natsu stated. Juvia's sobbing subsided as she looked up with wide eyes.

"You guys would do that for Juvia after what she did to you." Juvia responded. Juvia looked up at me hopefully waiting for my approval. She was like a lost puppy, how could I turn her down.

"Of course we will." I smiled. Juvia began cheering and jumping around while smothering Happy and Plue in a hug.

"Oh Natsu what did we get ourselves into." I joked. Natsu let out a sigh and started laughing mostly to himself.

"I have no Idea Luce." Natsu giggled. Oh Natsu when will you learn that what we took on is something we can't really control. I looked back to Juvia to see her so cheerful and lively, I started playing with the hem of my dress. I need to make this happen even if it does seem impossible. You better watch out Gray because you've got a heartbroken Juvia coming your way.

**Authors Note~ Well I didn't plan for that to happen it kind of just came out. What will happen next time? Will Juvia get her prince or will she remain heartbroken? Hmmm what did Natsu mean about already getting married. **

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, Natsu and Lucy would have been married already if I did.**

We had just left that cave finally free from the water queens clutches, except were on a mission now. When I say mission I mean we are going to kidnap a prince. I don't know how we're going to kidnap this prince, but we have to do this for Juvia! I was a bit surprised when she actually told us about who he really was. And when say surprised I mean I totally freaked out in my head of course. You're probably asking why would I of all people be freaking out over such a silly thing? Gray Fullbuster Prince of the Ice kingdom lived in the most heavily guarded place I have ever been too. You may also be asking how I know this, it's because my father tried to make me marry the guy! Of course it didn't work out because I'm here today trying to come up with a plan to kidnap him.

I was forced to have a meeting with his parents and boy were they strict, even stricter than my father. The step-mother seemed nice at first but once we were alone together she started making fat jokes about me and then said I dress like a prostitute. I was so offended that I pretended to be sick so I could leave that place. I still get chills thinking about it... and that wasn't meant to be a pun. So after that incident I never wanted to go back and told my father that he was interested in another princess, which actually he was. Juvia calls herself the water queen but really she was a princess of the Water Kingdom. Juvia had told us the story about how her family was killed off and she was the last one. The Water Kingdom was froze over and became the Ice Kingdom ruled by an evil king and queen. I felt heartbroken hearing her story and even comforted her when she began crying, what makes matter worse is that Gray's family is the one who did it. Juvia said it wasn't his fault, it was really his step parents who did it. After that happened to Juvia she hid herself in a cave claiming she was the water queen. Juvia hated Gray's family for what they did to her, until she encountered him. They met each other when Juvia was out harvesting food for herself in her garden.

**This is told from Juvia's memory**

_Juvia began picking the apples from the tree until she heard a faint rustle coming from a nearby bush. Juvia became fully alarmed because she thought that she was the only one who discovered this place. _

_"Whoever you are you better come out right now!" Juvia shouted at the bushes. _

_"Why are you yelling at bushes?" Someone called from behind her. Juvia turned abruptly to see a raven haired man standing only a few inches from her. They both became shocked at the site of each other. Gray backed up a few inches keeping his distance from her waiting for her to pounce. Gray did not expect her to crumble to the ground and see her body shaking uncontrollably. Gray forgot about what his family did to her and quickly went her side._

_"Are you okay?" Gray asked. All Gray could think was 'smooth one'. Juvia looked up at the man trying to comfort her and began crying._

_"Of course Juvia's not alright!" Juvia snapped. Juvia didn't think she had it in her to even look at the man. Gray knew he had to fix this somehow someway. Gray wasn't as heartless as his step parents were. _

_"Please Juvia let me make it up to you." Gray begged. Juvia looked up at Gray with astonishment written on her face. _

_"And how are you going to do that!" Juvia sneered. Gray suddenly took hold of Juvia and began hugging her with a death grip that could beat hers. Juvia began struggling against him but it was no use. Juvia then had made an opening so she could sock him in the face, but stopped. Juvia took time to admire his features and started to sobbing again. _

_"No... Juvia can't really hurt you." Juvia whispered. Gray looked taken back by her statement but smiled anyways. Juvia began blushing furiously when Gray had set his face in the crevice of her neck. _

_"I'll find a way to mend your broken heart," Gray sighed into her hair. "I'll take the rain away and show you the sun." Gray never in his life had he thought he would be this cheesy with his words but he needed her to know.. is that he cared. Gray was a bit concerned when Juvia became silent after awhile. After Juvia had stopped struggling against his hug he then told her that it was his step parents that did it. Gray told her the whole story and finally let her go. They had both agreed they would meet again, and that's when they're love began to bloom. _

"Love works in mysterious ways." I whispered mostly to myself but Natsu picked up on it.

"What was that Luce?"

"She said that she loves you!" Happy snickered. I turned bright red and began chasing the cat around Natsu. Natsu just looked at us like it was an ever day thing.

"I did not!" I remarked. Happy only giggled more.

"You're just in denial!" Happy said while landing on top of Natsu's head. I gave up trying to strangle him and began walking ahead.

"Am not!" I huffed. What am I getting all work up about anyways, it's not like I'm in denial. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the cat began talking. 

"Why did you not let Juvia come with us?" Happy questioned. I knew that cat would bring it up sometime soon. It's not that I didn't like the idea of Juvia coming with us, it's just she was a bit of an emotional wreck at the moment. Before we left she clamped on to me and started sobbing about her Gray-sama.

"If Juvia wanted us to do this right she needed to stay home." I replied. Natsu and Happy both nodded their head in agreement. They were probably thinking the same thing as I am now.

"I just feel bad for leaving Plue behind." Happy shivered. We all grimaced at the fact that we had to leave poor Plue there alone with her.

"Why do you feel bad for him?" Natsu asked. Happy and I both sighed knowing Natsu of course wouldn't know why we felt bad for the poor snowman.

"Poor Plue," I sighed. "Probably being held in a death hug and having to listen to her cry her heart out." "I also feel bad for Juvia as well." I stated. Natsu was probably going to ask why I felt bad for her so I just went on to tell him before that happened.

"I just hope we get to the castle in time." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned.

"Well Juvia said he had just told her the news recently and usually marriages with princes and princesses happen quick to please the parents." I replied. Natsu nodded in agreement and began taking off ahead of me. Which made me run after him wondering why the hell did he leave without me.

"Oi Natsu!" I shouted. Natsu turned quickly and picked me with his teeth, which lead to a ripping sound. This was the second dress he had put a hole in! I really liked this dress to.

"Are you kidding me Natsu! This is the second dress you've ripped!" I shouted. Natsu only grunted in response and swung me over his shoulder which caused me to collide with the cat. I soon thanked Natsu because now I could get my hands on Happy. Happy started staring at me with the most horrified look. I became concerned with that look and wondered why on earth he looked at me like that.

"You're really creepy Lucy."

"And this is why you get on my nerves cat!"

**...In the Ice Kingdom, Grays POV...**

I miss her so much. Why did I have to be born a prince, I much would have rather been a peasant. If I weren't a prince then I wouldn't have been force to marry anyone or leave Juvia behind. Everyone had said Juvia was gloomy and was a good for nothing princess but he saw behind that gloomy mask she wore she was something great. I miss the way her hair smells like fresh water springs, and her smile was the most perfect thing about her. Oh it took me so long to get her to finally smile, when she did, it felt like she lit up the room with her smile.

"Why can't princes be kidnapped." I sighed. I heard a knock at my chamber door to reveal my soon to be bride, which I call her secretly the devil.

"Oh Gray you've been cooped up in here all day!" Angel sang. Her name was really a contradiction to her personality. Of course my parents thought it would be a great idea for me to marry the Princess of the Heavenly Kingdom. She was nothing like an Angel whatsoever, she was also a little pervert behind closed doors. Whenever he would accidently strip she would think it's for her which scared the living daylights out of him. She always knew how to make someone uncomfortable, she was certainly creepy.

"I've been trying to keep my distance from you." I sneered. I usually had a cool exterior on but she was just so annoying, it was hard not to lose my cool. Angel put a smile on her face and started prancing towards me. She flung her arms around me and began whispering into my ear.

"You should stop mopping about that tramp Juvia because after were married... you'll never see her again." She taunted. Angel let go and skipped her way to the door but stopped to turn around.

"I'll make sure of it." Angel thundered. Angel then took her leave leaving me seething with rage. How dare her speak about Juvia that way. Angel was nothing compared to what his Juvia was! I took a step back and sat upon my bed. I couldn't take this anymore... this was too much. He had left Juvia because his parents order... because he was scared of them? No! I Gray Fullbuster will not be controlled anymore. I have the right to do and say what I want! I've been following my step parents commands like a dog.

"I'm coming for you Juvia!" I said aloud. I felt like a massive cheese master with my words lately. Never in my life had I thought of being in a relationship with anyone until I meet her. I ran around my room collecting my belongings like a mad man. I finally had all my things packed and ready to go but stopped. How the heck was I going to get out of this prison. I looked over to the door but changed my mind. My eyes shifted over to the window in which I had asked the guards to stay away from that certain area. That was only place where I could have peace and see Juvia's cave from afar. That was the only place that wasn't guarded, a blind spot. I made my over to the window gripping to the side and looked over. Smiling to myself because of my master plan , I could always make an ice slide done there.

"Ice Maker Slide." I whispered. In a flash my way to escaping was finally here. I made my way down the slide without a guard noticing. The slide disappeared when I came to the bottom to the front gates. Which would surely be the big problem. The gates were the most heavily guarded place in the whole castle. I began to come up with a plan until I heard a shaking roar coming from the gates.

**...Back to Lucy...**

"Natsu slow down we don't have a plan yet!" I screamed. Natsu chuckled while letting out a roar of amusement.

"I can smell him from a mile away, and boy does he stink!" Natsu called over his shoulder. Of course Natsu would say that. I truly don't know what I expected him to say, but I have full confidence in Natsu. I looked ahead and saw how close we were to the castle gate and looked at how fast Natsu was going. I soon became pale because I knew what Natsu's intentions were... to ram the gate head on.

"Oh no you don't Natsu!" I shouted. Natsu laughed and started accelerating forward. As soon as Natsu rammed the gate I held as tight as I could around his neck. I could hear the guards yelping in fear of my dragon. I was smart enough to cover myself with a red cloak so no one would notice me. Natsu began sniffing the air and snapped his head to the left to find Gray Fullbuster hiding behind a wall. Natsu tried to muffle his laughs with his claws which lead Gray to coming out in front of Natsu.

"Look here ice princess your coming with us." Natsu laughed. I began laughing at Natsu's comment like it was the funniest thing on earth. I don't know what came over me but Natsu had some good jokes. Gray looked absolutely insulted and retorted back with "Flame brain!" which lead them to bickering. I soon reminded myself where were and told Natsu to get back on track. Natsu nodded his head while picking up Gray and ran out of the kingdom with top speed. You could hear voices yelling in the distance but no way were they going to catch up to us after Natsu started to take flight. Gray started yelling insults which became annoying after a while.

"Oi Gray were taking you to Juvia!" I shouted over the wind. Gray looked up at me in surprise.

"Really!" Gray shouted like a little kid but covered it up by coughing.

"Aye!" Happy chimed. All Gray could think to himself was '_I just got kidnapped by a cat, a dragon, and a girl.'_

**Authors Note~ I read all your reviews and I'm glad you like my story so far! I truly enjoy reading those so review more. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! So in the next chapter we are going to be getting back on track with the cooking and Nalu! Also a new character might show up, you could also ask me which character you want to show up the most! Also important thing to mention. I'm sorry if I ever offended anyone with the whole child abuse thing that happened to Lucy. I hope I never have anyone mad at me and thanks for reading this chapter! I usually update every three days or earlier. **

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~ I get into a spatula fight.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, oh things I would do if I did.**

Here we were again, in the cave. We made it back a few minutes ago, ever since we got here Natsu and Gray have been fighting. I thought it was funny for awhile but now it's just annoying. Insults are flying everywhere and I was getting sick and tired of it. I guess I could just block them out, but every time I do, I start thinking about home. I'm not homesick or anything, I just miss Bisca and Alzack. I wonder how they're doing, Bisca just had her baby, I wonder what she named her. I really didn't want to think of these things at all. Whenever I thought of home it bring pain and bad memories. I'm glad that Natsu and Happy came into my life, or else I wouldn't have had a home.

My mind started thinking about Juvia. I wonder what Juvia's reaction to seeing Gray will be. Juvia will probably death hug him and cry her heart out yelling "Gray-sama!". Thinking about death hugs I wonder how Plue's handling things with her, maybe making Punn! sounds. I was knocked out my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"I thought you were dead Lucy." Gray said. My jaw literally hit the floor. Dead! What plant have you been on Gray?

"What?!" I was astonished. Why in god's name would anyone think I'm dead? Then it came to me...I did run away never to be seen again. Bisca and Alzack are probably worrying about me as we speak. I kind of wonder how my dad took it.

"Well you disappeared without anyone knowing where you went." Gray snorted. Gray then looked over to Natsu and Happy nodding his head.

"So I see you ran off to be with a dragon." Gray smirked. I was about to deny but I remembered Juvia's love rival threat. If I tell Gray the truth he would just blurt it out to Juvia knowing him. I simply smiled and began patting Natsu's side.

"Actually Gray I'm marrying Natsu." I giggled. It was really hard not to laugh when Gray's face dropped. Gray looked back and forth from me to Natsu, he was dumbfounded.

"A dragon and a princess... is that even possible?" He muttered. Natsu groaned and started explaining everything he said to Juvia before. If you think about it, this world is already crazy enough, a human and a dragon getting married is something even crazier. It made me a bit sad to think like that but I just brushed it off. I laughed and walked ahead of everyone with my head held high. This was actually kind of fun to see people's reactions. I should play pranks more often, and let's not forget getting Natsu and Happy back. Oh the things I'm going to do when we get back home. I was in mid-laugh when I began tripping on a rock which lead to my face plant. Not only was my face hurting but so was my ankle, it was literally throbbing. What made matters worse was I couldn't move and I'm pretty sure my underwear was showing. Why do these happen to me!? I could hear gasping and snickering behind me, I lifted myself up only to feel a sharp pain shoot up through my leg. I fell back to the ground holding my ankle trying to secure it with my arms. I felt my body being lifted off the ground to come face to face with the one and only Natsu Dragneel. He looked a bit mad but put on a smile leaving me confused.

"You really should look where you're going Luce." He stated. I felt like he was angry with me but I really couldn't tell with that big goofy grin of his. Natsu set me on his back leaving me next to Happy.

"You know Lucy, when you fell the hole cave shook." Happy snickered. That was it, I was going to finally get this cat. I smiled at Happy trying to throw him off, but this was a smart cat who caught on. I lunged myself at him but he moved to fast, and here I was again face planting. Good job Lucy, two face plants in one day. I looked over to Gray and Happy who were making jokes about me! Now I was really glad I'm not going to be marrying Gray that.. that..ice prick! Great! Now I'm beginning to sound like Natsu.

"Natsu you surely got a keeper!" Gray cackled. Natsu began laughing with him thinking it was the right thing to do at the moment. I stabbed my elbow into Natsu's back which must have triggered something in him to blow fire right into Gray's face. Now that's something to laugh at. Gray looked so burnt that I started laughing and slammed my arms into Natsu's back unintentionally.

"Oi fire freak what's the deal?" Gray sneered. Natsu was about to retort back but came to a stop. Natsu's ears started twitching as if he was trying to hear something. His eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"What is it Natsu?" I whispered. Natsu turned to Gray and picked him up with his mouth and rushed over to the huge door that held a waiting Juvia. I felt myself becoming worried and wondering what Natsu would be freaking out about. Natsu busted into the room, breaking the door in the process. My eyes scanned the room looking for Juvia to see no sight of her. I heard a crashing sound coming from her room which alerted us all. Natsu carefully walked over to the door and dropped Gray to the ground nudging him forward. Gray opened the door with hesitation. We walked in to her to see no Juvia, but two other people I didn't recognize right away. A man and a woman sat there as if they were waiting for us to come. The man had sliver spiky hair and wore clothes similar to Grays. The woman had long white hair that traveled to her mid back, she wore an all white dress with feathers sticking out here and there.

"So you slow pokes finally made it." Spoke the women. I took a double take and once again observed the man and woman standing before us. I didn't realize until now that the duo standing right before my eyes was Lyon second Prince of the Ice Kingdom and Angel princess of the Heavenly Kingdom. Why are they here? What business did they have with Juvia?

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Gray practically growled out.

"To get rid of the pest and retrieve you my darling of course!" Angel beamed. Gray looked as if he was going to pounce anytime soon. Gray slowly started getting into a fighting stance awaiting the fight that was soon to break out.

"How dare you speak about Juvia that way." Gray sneered. "Where the hell is she Lyon?" Angel laughed at Grays anger. Angel skipped over to the bed and pulled the curtains to see a sleeping Juvia, well I hope she's sleeping.

"Oh poor Gray." Angel mocked. "You're going to have to fight your own brother for you to get Juvia back." Gray became more tense and was shaking with rage.

"Lyon, why?" Gray asked. Lyon looked up at Gray and sighed looking back at Juvia gently caressing her cheek.

"Because I too have fell in love with her." Lyon sang. That's not what I expected whatsoever. Who knew Juvia had so many men after her? I really need to stop joking around in serious situations. Angel looked taken back by Lyon's comment and slapped him in the head.

"What do you mean fool!" Angel yelled.

"I'm in love with Juvia-chan!" Lyon chimed. Angel looked disgusted with him.

"We were going to kill her!" Angel screeched. What? What the hell, this was getting out of hand. Angel began bickering with Lyon which left her attention toward him. I slowly slid of Natsu's back without him noticing, Natsu's full attention was more focused on the fight. As I hit the floor I felt my ankle throb causing me to hiss. I turned my attention back to Angel to see her reaching for Lyon's sword.

"If you won't do it then I will!" Angel snapped. Angel took a swing at Lyon but he dodged which made him collide with Gray. Angel looked like she had never wielded a sword in her entire life and made it so no one could get close. Gray made a panicked sound and tried to push Lyon off of him. I picked up the closet object near me and went in for an attack. Natsu was about to breath fire but realized I wasn't on his back anymore and was about to do something foolish.

"Luce no!" Natsu yelled. I ignored him and my throbbing ankle. I took a swing at Angel and wacked her right in the back with the object. Angel stumbled but soon turned around to face me seething with revenge. I took a glance at my weapon of choice to see I picked up... a spatula. Angel had a sword and I had a spatula. My day couldn't get any worse could it.

"Protect Juvia!" I yelled to Gray who was already on it. Natsu looked furious and started stomping towards us. Angel took a step back called over to Lyon who picked himself up.

"Stop that monster!" She snapped. Lyon shot multiple ice eagles Natsu's way Natsu was just not having it today. I turned my face to Angel wacked her on the head.

"He's not the monster! You are!" If I wasn't angry before, I was now. I felt like all I could see was red as I attacked Angel with my spatula. Angel swung her sword high and tried to slam it on my head but I blocked it.

"Are you sure about that! He looks like a monster to me." Angel retorted back. I pushed my spatula with force and started shoving her sword until she lost balance. I swung the spatula and whacked her in the jaw. Angel cried out in pain. I noticed her observing my feet and felt her kick me down. I had never felt such physical pain in my entire life. I had begun crying and I pushed myself up to go for round two. I kicked Angel's sword away and shoved my spatula in her face.

"Never in my life have I met such a disgusting person, that changed when I met you." I hissed. I could feel myself falling from the tiresome fight I just had, but before I could hit the ground Natsu lifted me up. I usually hate when Natsu does this, but this time I'm actually happy about it. Natsu pinned Angel to the ground and growled.

"You tried to hurt my friends, hurt me, and you hurt Luce." Natsu growled. Angel took one look in Natsu's eyes and passed out. I looked around the room to see a knocked out Lyon and Gray hovering over Juvia. Natsu gently placed my on his back.

"Never do that again Luce." Natsu growled.

"But she called you a monster!" I hissed. Natsu turned his head away from me and lifted Angel over to Lyon. Happy had found Plue tied up in one of Juvia's drawers and they both began tying Lyon and Angel up. Natsu walked us over to Gray to see him hugging an awakening Juvia. Juvia looked at Gray then around the room, then looked at Gray again.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. Juvia squeezed Gray until he looked like he was a blueberry.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Gray muttered into her hair. Oh this was just too cute. Juvia turned up to look at Natsu and I, and smiled.

"Thank you," Juvia cried. "You kept your promise."

"Well of course we did, what kind of friends would we be if didn't." I giggled.

"Oh Juvia! I almost forgot."Gray spoke. Gray had everyone's attention when he got down on one knee. I practically squealed in my head thinking way to go Juvia!

"Will you marry me." Gray mumbled. Juvia pounced on Gray and began nodding her head and yelling yes over and over again. I patted Natsu on the back telling him we should go.

"Happy! Plue! let's go!" Natsu called. We were all about to leave until Juvia called us out.

"Wait! Don't you want your armor?" Juvia asked.

" Oh yeah! I almost forgot." I said. Juvia untangled herself from Gray's arms and walked over to her bathroom. That's weird. Why in the world would there be armor in the bathroom? Juvia walked out with some heavy duty armor in her arms. I really hope Gajeel and his father are going to like this. The armor was literally bigger than Juvia's whole body, how could she carry that?

"Here," Juvia said. I reached for the armor but then Juvia pulled back. "You have to promise me you will invite me to your wedding!" Juvia exclaimed.

"W-what?" I stuttered. Juvia looked at me extremely serious.

"When you and Natsu-san get married invite me." Juvia stated. I gulped but agreed anyways. I took the armor into my hands and realized it was lighter than it looks. We told Juvia and Gray are goodbyes and left from the cave. I was so relieved that we could just go back home.

"You know Lucy, what's Juvia going to say when you don't get married." Happy snickered. I never thought of that. Oh man why did I dig myself in a hole I can't get out of. I heard Natsu also laughing which made me furious. Why was that idiot laughing? This was not funny. I was going to be drowned in my sleep by a nutty water queen!

"We are never going to tell her." I said. Happy stopped laughing but still had a smirk on his face.

"Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree!" Happy sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Natsu sang along. I whacked Natsu on the head blushing from head to toe. I'm so glad that I'm on Natsu's back so he can't see my face.

"Don't go along with the cat!" I snapped. Natsu stopped abruptly which made me alert, was there another person coming to attack?

"Hey Lucy." Natsu whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"You still have to do anything we want when we get back." Natsu chimed. Natsu started walking again. Why? Why did I have to say that?

**Authors Note~ Well I was going to write about the cooking part but then I got this great idea. So I made Lyon appear as a love sick puppy and trust me he will be back, just not a bad guy this time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you can leave a comment of who you want to appear next! Next time for sure ( I've been saying that a lot haven't I?) that cooking will be involved and of course Nalu! Don't forget to comment! Update's will be in three days or sooner!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did.**

I'm in a world of pain right now. My ankle is throbbing and a dragon is mad at me... Why did I have to get into a spatula fight? I just had to be the hero didn't I.

"Natsu!" I hissed.

"Stop moving, you're going to hurt yourself more." Natsu replied. Natsu gave me a glare I didn't know he had in him. Natsu had been like this since we actually got back home into the chamber.

"You're claw!" I yelped.

"Sorry Lucy." Natsu stated. If you didn't know already, Natsu was wrapping my leg up. I felt like he scrapped his claw on my ankle on purpose. This was the worst physical pain I've ever experienced in my entire life. I wasn't one to rough house all the time back at the castle. This reminds me when I was a child, I scrapped my knee while playing. I cried and cried 'till my mother appeared to put a bandage on my boo boo.

I thought my life was going to end back then, when really it was just a minor scratch. My mother though, she made it all better. She would sooth me with her words and gently pat my back telling me it was going to be okay. I really needed her at moments like this. But now I have a sprain ankle, and boy does it hurt. Natsu was looked as if he was trying to be gentle but was failing. I could tell he was getting frustrated with the wrapping.

"I can do it myself you know." I stated. Natsu looked up at me and growled. He fricken growled at me. What the heck did I do to him? I told him I would handle it and he growled at me. I started to slowly pull my foot away from him, oh Mavis that was a mistake. Natsu looked like he was going to kill me, the growl he let out set me off more. Natsu pulled my leg forward and pinned me down to the bed with his sharp claws.

"Oi p-pinky what's the big deal?" I stuttered. Why the hell did I stutter? I was showing him weakness. Natsu was seriously giving me the if-you-don't-stay-still-I'll-kill-you look.

"My name is Natsu," Natsu hissed. "And my problem is that you did something terribly foolish."

"I was trying to save Juvia." I gulped.

"By hurting yourself in the process." Natsu sneered. He was really starting to tick me off now. I was trying to save a friend and he was getting all mad about it.

"I would rather be hurt then a friend dead." I huffed. Natsu only sighed and went back to wrapping my ankle again.

"I could have handled it, I really didn't want you to get hurt." Natsu grumbled. I eyed him closely and watched his tail move from side to side.

"I know you mean well Natsu but it's just a sprain." I pouted. Natsu's eyes soften and then did something weird. He blew fire onto my leg! I was freaking out, thinking why in god's name would he do that. I was about to kick him in the snout until I felt the pain in my ankle subsiding. I looked up at Natsu with amazement. How did the fire do that? I didn't even know he could do that, fire was a destructive power, who knew it was more helpful than harmful.

"It won't heal it completely but it will take away some of the pain." Natsu mumbled. I pushed myself up on the bed and put a little bit of weight on my ankle. He was right. It hurt a little but I could ignore that. I limped over to Natsu and threw my arms around his face. Natsu made a surprised grunt and soon returned the hug acting like his original self. I was laughing until I noticed the cat was sitting next to us.

"You two act like a married couple." Happy smirked. Natsu started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. It kind of hurt to think he would laugh if we really were married. Oh come on Lucy stop thinking like that. I stuck my tongue out and made the most hideous face I could pull.

"Can I join the hug too?" Happy mumbled. Plue nodded his head as if he was saying the same thing. I didn't even realize I was still hugging Natsu in the first place.

"Of course you can!" Natsu and I both said in unison. Happy and Plue flew up at us and we all laid back on the bed ready for a good night's rest. Natsu pulled me, Happy, and Plue into a cuddle, putting his wings around us. I didn't even need the blankets tonight, I had a huge fire dragon to warm me up. I could hear Happy purring and I think it's one of the cutest things I've ever heard. I know I don't get along with Happy all the time but he was a real sweetheart at times. I could feel Plue's nose shoving into my shoulder. Okay maybe this wouldn't be the most comfortable sleep. Plue's nose was like a knife stabbing my shoulder. I started shifting around until Natsu said something.

"Luce.." he mumbled. I was blushing from head to toes. N-Natsu was dreaming of me. I wonder what he was dreaming of? Maybe if I listen on some more I'll find out. I tried to listen the best I could and heard him mumble again.

"Food!.." Great. He was now thinking of his stomach. Way to get your hopes up Lucy. I really didn't know what I expected but I kept listening on as if he would spill something. What the heck am I talking about anyways. I wasn't really hoping for anything... right? I think I understand now that I Lucy Heartphilla am Princess of Denial. I started to drift off to sleep 'till I remembered Plue's nose was still killing my shoulder. I tried leaning back but Natsu pulled tighter which made Plue jab my shoulder with more force. This was probably going to be one of the longest nights of my life. I knew in the morning I was going to have a sore shoulder. I sighed and drifted off into dream land.

_**Lucy's dreamland. **_

_I was sitting in my chamber, my old chamber. I was back in the castle. Why? I looked down and realized I was in my seven year old body. I felt around my bed looking for something I knew would be there. I finally felt it in my grasp and pulled it out from the covers. Natsu. My stuffed dragon. I brought him closer to me, hugging him like it was my lifeline. I heard a knock on the door, echoing through my chambers. I suddenly became scared, I don't know of what, but I was scared. The door cracked open to reveal a shadowy figure standing in the door way. The figure came closer to me, I thought it was going to hurt me. _

_"W-What do you want?" I stuttered. The figure thrust it's hand forward, holding a scarf. The scarf was something I've never seen before. It was pure white with a pattern that looked almost like scales. I was memorized by it's beauty. I reached my hand out to grab the scarf, but the figure pulled back. The figure put out the other arm, except it was pointing towards Natsu. It wanted Natsu. I wasn't ready to give him up, I never wanted to give him up. I pulled Natsu to my chest and began crying. I felt a pat on the back to see not my stuffed animal Natsu, but the real Natsu. He smiled up at me with the best smile he could muster up. Natsu took his claw and wiped away my tears._

_"It's going to be okay Luce," Natsu chimed. "I promise you it's going to be okay." His words were so soothing until I thought about how he could make it better. _

_"How do you know?" I whispered. Natsu smiled up at me and pulled me into a hug, well kind off, It was more of a suffocating hug. _

_"I will stay by your side forever." Natsu whispered back. Natsu pulled back and began chuckling. T-Then he started to lick my face. _

_"Wake up Luce!" Natsu yelled. Huh?_

"Luce! Wake up!" I could hear Natsu's voice yell again. I tried to shoo him away but that's until I felt something wet and warm go across my cheek. What the heck was that? I felt it again and lifted my heavy eyelids. I felt like I've been sleeping for ages, more like a couple hours. My eyes wandered up to see Natsu, he then did the unthinkable. He licked my entire face. From chin to my forehead. If I wasn't awake before I was now.

"What do you think you're doing!" I tried to sound scary but it came out more embarrassed. Natsu gave me a cheeky grin and pulled off of me.

"You have to do anything I want remember." Natsu snickered. How could this dawn on me now? Why didn't I remember this until now? Why must I be an Idiot? All these questions I will never get the answer to.

"Oh yeah!" I said with little effort. Natsu looked at me weird and began walking off the bed and to the table where Happy and Plue sat.

"Well Happy what should I make Luce do?" Natsu beamed. I eyed them closely. What were they going to make me do?

"You know Natsu, that's a good question." Happy snickered. Natsu and Happy started to circle me and were laughing.

"W-What's so funny?" I stuttered. Darn my stutter, I need to be brave. Be brave Lucy, be brave.

"Oh nothing." Happy sang.

"Me and Happy were actually think we should hold that off for awhile." Natsu stated. What? They were going to let me free? What's the catch?

"What's the catch?" I spoke. Natsu and Happy gave me the _are you seriously that stupid? _look.

"We have to cook Lucy!" Natsu jumped onto the bed. His jump had caused me to skyrocket to the sky and plunge back down onto soft sheets. How could I forgot? That adventure we went on really took the energy out of me.

"How could I forget, of course." I spoke nervously. I got up and jumped down from the bed totally forgetting about my ankle. Except it didn't hurt. I walked around the room testing it out. I felt like I could do anything. I looked back to Natsu and marveled at him. This dragon was really amazing. I ran over to Natsu and Happy and tackled them to the sheets. Happy gave out a surprised yelped and Natsu grunted.

"Thank you." I whispered. Natsu and Happy looked so confused that it was hard not to laugh at them.

"Why are you thanking us?" Natsu mumbled.

"We didn't do anything for you," Happy chirped. "Were making you cook and your thanking us?" I was now laughing uncontrollably. I was having a field day by the look on their faces. Happy looked constipated and Natsu was downright confused.

"Natsu, I think she's on her girl time." Happy whispered. I stopped laughing. Is that cat really saying this. Maybe it's my imagination but I don't think happy would know about that stuff... right?

"What's a girl time?" Natsu asked.

"It's when-" Happy never got to finish his sentence. I gripped the cats mouth closed with all my might. No way in hell was I going to let Happy ruin Natsu's dense mind. How the heck do you think I get away with things like those embarrassing blushes. This cat is going to go down.

"Are you and Happy wrestling?" Natsu questioned. I nodded my head until I felt a pinch in my hand. Happy broke free from my grasp and flew away muttering how I'm a terrible person. I looked down to my hand and realized he nicked me. I got up and started chasing him around the room. I was pulled back by the one and only Natsu Dragneel. He looked a little bit annoyed but brushed it off.

"Seriously guys, we need to cook." Natsu spoke sternly. Me and Happy stop bickering and headed towards the kitchen.

"So why did last year's annual dinner go so badly?" I asked. Natsu and Happy both shivered and sent each other looks of horror.

"What happened?" I asked again. Natsu was sweating, he was actually sweating. Could a fire dragon even sweat? That was a really good question.

"The monster helped us last time." Happy spoke.

"The monster?" I wondered aloud. Happy nodded. What would make all mighty Natsu scared?

"Who's that?" I started getting annoyed. They weren't saying much about this monster.

"S-she tried to help more like it Happy." Natsu replied to Happy not me.

"Aye!"

"Okay guys who is this supposed monster?" I asked for the millionth time.

"She has red hair like blood and is a big boob monster, a little like you Lucy except without the red hair." Happy shivered. I smacked Happy on the head which made him hiss at me. He hissed at me.

"What's her name?" I questioned.

"Erza." Natsu shivered. Erza sounds like a pretty name. Knowing these two they are probably over extraditing... right?

**Authors Note~ **

**Hello Friends! So no cooking yet because I'm lazy but I did mention a new character who is going to show up and of course added Nalu. Is anyone wondering what Lucy's dream was about? Well if you really want to know you have to continue. If you think I'm leaving a lot of things out like Jude, the scarf and many more I'm not. All in time everyone, you can go ahead and throw tomatoes at me but I hope you like this chapter! Plus I'm on spring break so maybe a earlier update.**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~ I'm being tickled to death by a dragon.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, I would be rich If I did, so as you can see I'm not rich.**

So I guess this Erza character is big and scary, has huge boobs, and can kick down three mountains. Natsu also mentioned she knows how to use swords to cut down people, I don't really believe it. I asked to hear more but Natsu and Happy refused to tell me anymore, because they were getting flashbacks.

I asked Natsu what Erza did to him and he wouldn't tell me. Erza must be one scary woman because she scares the hell out of Natsu and Happy. After the whole Erza discussion, Happy could not stop muttering about strawberry cake. Anyways back to the cooking, never in my life did I think, I Lucy Heartphilla would ever cook a meal for a dragon. I mean I cook for Natsu and all but not for more dragons than him.

Natsu had lead me over to a table with various cooking utensils which one in particular stunned me. Never in my life did I think I would have to use it again, the spatula. I tried to keep my distance from that utensil. The last time I saw a spatula or even used one was a very painful time. I remember having to fight that evil witch Angel, which caused me to hurt my ankle even more. Considering I won the fight with the spatula, it wasn't that bad, it's the fact I beat her with a spatula. Angel probably never thought she would be beat up with a spatula. It's kind of a funny story now that I think about it.

"So Natsu, who cooked for you before I got here?" I asked while shoving an apron on. Natsu just shrugged. What was that suppose to mean?

"Me and Happy just caught and ate fish." Natsu spoke sternly.

"What!?" I exclaimed. How could he just eat fish everyday of his life?

"I also eat a bunch of fire." Natsu mumbled. I felt extremely bad for Natsu, I don't even know why. Natsu jumped out of his daze and started to become excited. Natsu could really change emotions very quickly. It's very hard to read Natsu here and there because he brushes off his feelings.

"So Lucy what are you cooking me and my dad?" Natsu asked while pacing back and forth. Natsu had seemed extremely excited for this annual dinner. It was probably because he wanted to eat something other than the regular meal. Which is not a regular meal, since I got here Natsu has made me cook him hot wings. Not the regular serving of hot wings, but an excessive amount of hot wings. I didn't even think Natsu would like spicy things. It does kind of make sense that a fire dragon would like spicy things. Natsu just had a huge fricken appetite, I found it was extremely hard to please him.

Now Happy's a different story, I knew cats liked fish, but Happy loved fish. Happy would do anything for fish, I mean anything. Okay maybe not anything. Happy becomes crazed when he hasn't had any fish for at least two hours.

I still remember the time Happy woke me up in the middle of the night to cook him some fish, and want to know what's even crazier? I actually got up from my interrupted beauty sleep to cook that crazy cat some fish. I really wonder what Natsu and Happy would do without me, probably die of starvation. I'm just glad I got Gajeel and his dad out of the way because now I'm done with one and more to go sadly.

"I'm not going to tell you yet." I teased. Natsu pouted. Natsu was so adorable when he pouted, even if he is a dragon, he is still cute. I really need to stop thinking like that, when I think about those things I just want to crawl into a cave and never come back out.

"Why not Luce!" Natsu whined. Natsu stopped pacing and walked over to me. Natsu leaned in causing me to cling on to the counter for dear life. No nope no, I was not going to crack, Natsu was just going to have to wait for his surprise. Natsu was huffing and puffing hot into my face like no tomorrow. I tried to lean back further but no way was the counter going to move.

"You're going to crack Luce." Natsu whispered. What the heck was he doing. Natsu was getting to close for comfort. Wait, he's a dragon not human, I really need to stop using that excuse, I also need to stop talking to myself. I leaned closer to Natsu's snout, which I guess surprised him because he leaned back.

"Not anytime soon dragon boy." I whispered back. Did I just call Natsu dragon boy? I thought I was so clever picking a fight with a dragon. Natsu looked lost.

"Did you just call me dragon boy?" Natsu giggled. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"So what if I did?" I retorted. I felt like a tomato from how red I was getting. Nice one Lucy, you when the award. Natsu's giggles had subsided and he said something that left me lost.

"I'm glad I got you." Natsu chimed. What did that mean? What was he saying? Nobody's ever said something like that to me before. Did Natsu even know what he was implying?

"W-What?" I stammered. No Lucy, you cannot fall weak to stuttering. Natsu gave me a huge smile and started walking off to Happy.

"I'm glad I got you, so I can crack a few jokes here and there." Natsu called back over his shoulder. My heart sunk, I felt like crying but I didn't know why. When Natsu said that I felt like he didn't mean it. The look in his eyes when he said it the first time was indescribable. It looked like he was saying it with a pure heart and adoration. Maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself, maybe he was kidding around. I brushed off my shock and strutted over to Natsu and Happy.

"Why do you have that in your hand Lucy?" Happy asked. Happy pointed over to my right hand.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. I looked down towards my hand realized I was holding something. It was the spatula. Why did I grab the spatula?

"Luce please don't kill me!" Natsu cried. Happy started to giggle as if remembering the incident. I sent a glare towards Happy telling him silently to shut up.

"Oh no Lucy is going to kill us with a spatula!" Happy yelled out. I gripped the spatula, trying to hold back my anger.

"I told you we would not speak about the spatula incident!" I cried. I started to chase Happy and Natsu around the room. Great Lucy, you're in another spatula fight. Happy flew up to the ceiling to watch me and Natsu's cat and mouse chase. I told myself that I would get the cat later, but my main goal was Natsu. Natsu was cackling like a crazy Juvia running around the room as I chased him.

"You'll never catch me Luce!" Natsu called back. He was right. There was no way I could catch up to him. Natsu might be huge but he sure could run fast. Natsu ran past the table which looked like my opening. I jumped up onto the chair then the table, and leaped. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Ha! I caught you!" I cheered. Natsu made a grunting sound and came to sudden stop.

"So what do I win?" I joked. Natsu looked at me and licked my cheek. Seriously I don't even know why he licks me. All I know is I'm as red as a tomato again.

"Why did you lick me?" I said while wiping the saliva off my cheek. Natsu just gave me a smirk and went and sat at the table with Happy.

"You didn't answer my question!" I huffed. I walked over to the table about to take a seat until I noticed something. What happened to Plue?

"Hey where's Plue?" I questioned. I felt a bit awkward after that whole chasing thing but I found a quick way out of that by asking a question.

"Plue left." Happy stated.

"What do you mean he left?" I asked. Where in the world would Plue of all people leave off to? Or should I say snowman?

"To the Celestial Kingdom." Happy said. I suddenly became alarmed. Why would Plue go there? What if Plue told everyone where I was? What if Plue was a spy? So many questions and who knew Plue was evil? Why did you betray me Plue!

"Why would he go there Happy?" I spoke seriously. I pulled onto Happy's whiskers which caused him to cry and yell saying I was mean.

"He said he needed to home." Happy whined. I let go of Happy's whiskers and got to thinking. How did Happy know any of this, Plue couldn't talk. All I ever got out of Plue was Punn! sounds.

"How did you understand him?" I questioned. I was literally seething with rage but I held it in and let the cat speak.

"Uhhh," Happy looked to Natsu for help. "He can speak now?" Happy said in a question like tone.

"He never left did he?" I deadpanned.

"And Lucy finally caught on!" Happy sang. Before I could grab onto the little devil he left the room in a rush. I threw the spatula to the ground and started cursing the cat and his evil jokes. I looked over to Natsu to see him still smirking.

"What are you smirking at Pinky?" I sneered. Natsu looked amused with the pointless conversation I just had.

"Oh nothing Luigi." Natsu beamed. I eyed him carefully and headed towards my seat. I was about to sit down until I remembered my unanswered question.

"Where is Plue actually?" I asked Natsu. Natsu looked like he was going to burst out laughing anytime soon. I could see Natsu was making eye contact with my chair then with me, going back and forth. I felt my eyebrows trying to leave my forehead. I let my eyes wander down to my chair to see Plue strapped with tape to the seat. What the hell? Were they planning to have me... How dare they.

"Is this your doing Natsu Dragneel." I hissed. Natsu couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Natsu cackled. I started to cut Plue from his bounds and glared at Natsu the whole time. After Plue was free he thanked me with a high pitched "Punn!" and left off after Happy. I raised myself off my knees and walked extremely slow over to Natsu. Natsu thinks he such a prankster, just you wait Natsu, just you wait.

"Luce?" Natsu looked actually scared.

"Lucy?" Natsu tried again, I didn't respond.

"Please Lucy I'm sorry." Natsu whined. I got about a inch in front of Natsu and stopped walking.

"Please don't do what Erza did, I won't step on her strawberry cake again!" Natsu cried. I was kind of lost at the strawberry cake comment. I have no idea what came over me but I started laughing. When I say laughing I mean rolling on the floor and I was begging for air. I can't believe Natsu got beat up over stepping on someone's cake. Natsu looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I think your eyebrows trying to escape your face!" I cackled. Natsu tried to look up onto his forehead which was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Natsu looked a bit mad when he finally got what I was saying.

"You tricked me and you laughed at me." Natsu whined. I really couldn't stop laughing now, I was on a roll, literally. Natsu looked as if I had betrayed him but then was replaced with a smirk. I stopped laughing.

"W-What?" I stuttered. Natsu said nothing. Natsu started circling me like prey, I felt extremely uncomfortable. I was about to move up from the floor until Natsu pounced.

"Natsu!" I yelped. I tried getting out of his grasp but failed. I looked up to Natsu to see him with a playful look in his eyes. Natsu started to take his claw and slowly glide it up my side. It was ticklish. I knew exactly what he was aiming for. Natsu was trying to tickle me.

"Natsu no!" I hissed. Natsu started to cackle and that's when it began. Natsu ran his claws up and down my sides which I thought would kill me. I erupted with laughter and tried desperately to get him to stop.

"Natsu I can't breathe!" I panted. I didn't want to die from a tickle attack. The next thing you knew was _Lucy Heartphilla, death by tickling._

**Authors Note~ Guess who got distracted from cooking, this girl. Well I was going to do the cooking but then my fingers moved on their own. Maybe Erza will show up in the next chapter... you'll just have to continue reading won't you. Anyways you can throw and toss tomatoes at me if it makes you feel better, but I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will contain Nalu of course and maybe some sword fighting!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10~ I learn how to use a sword!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now, sadly they haven't. But they will!**

_Erza's POV_

"Erza it's that time of year again." Jellal stated. I looked over to him while he tried to use his fork to grab pieces of my cake. Wrong move Jellal, wrong move. Before Jellal could grab a piece I sent him a death glare. No matter how much I loved him, he was not going to get my cake.

"I know, you think I should visit?" I said while taking a bite. Jellal's eyes followed my fork until it made contact with my mouth. Jellal made a groaning noise and got up from the table to head to the kitchen. I smiled, I smiled because I knew I won this cake to myself, or so I thought. Jellal comes back with a mischievous grin plastered upon his face. Jellal takes his hand from under the table and shows me the most beautiful thing I will ever lay my eyes on. My mouth was watering at the sight of it. It was a strawberry shortcake, a large one at that. I reached my hand out for it to be only slapped away.

"You only get this if you share with me." Jellal waved the cake into my face. Jellal played a hard bargain.

"Why of course!" I exclaimed. I guess I could share a few bites with him. Jellal smiled and shifted his chair so it was set closely to mine.

"And by the way you should." Jellal said while taking another bite. Maybe I should pay Natsu and Happy a visit. I heard from Wendy that he now has a princess, this should be interesting. Natsu wasn't a person or should I say dragon to keep humans close to him. Humans were always scared of him, he was a dragon after all. I only got close to Natsu because I met him in woods when I was lost while eating some cake. I was trying to find a good place for a picnic but failed by getting lost from Jellal. I was around the age of 12 when I spotted a small dragon wandering around the woods.

_Flashback_

_"Igneel!" I heard a voice yell out. I picked myself up from my picnic and started looking around. That's when a small dragon appeared in front of me. The dragon looked taken back by me and suddenly got in some sort of fight stance. _

_"Stay back demon!" He called. Demon? I was not a demon. I placed my cake onto the ground and set my hands upon my hips. _

_"Why thank you I take that as a compliment." I stated. Anyone who called me a demon was surely right. I wanted people to fear me. I like how people thought I was scary. It made me feel like a important person. _

_"What are you doing in these parts!" He called back. _

_"Well of course eating!" I shouted. "Would you like to join me?" The dragon looked up to the sky as if he was thinking. _

_"Free food?" The dragon asked. _

_"Of course." I smiled. The dragon came over to me and looked down at my cake. The dragon looked at it with interest. My sweat dropped. Dragon's don't like cake do they? The dragon looked up at me and reached his claws out. _

_"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Prince of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu exclaimed. I took his claw into my hands and shook with a firm grip, maybe a little harder then intended. _

_"I'm Erza Scarlet!" I stated. I was about to grab my cake until Natsu decided to do something stupid. _

_"What is this creature?" Natsu said while stepping on my cake. _

_"No!" I shouted. I was seething with rage. My poor, poor cake. Natsu has ruined it. I gave a death glare towards Natsu and fell to my knees. I punched him as hard as I could into the arm._

_"I'm sorry I didn't know you were so fond of it!" Natsu yelped but said sincerely._

_"It's fine, just never do it again." I spoke sternly. I shoveled through my bag and pulled out a new cake. I sighed with happiness and cried with delight while taking a bite. _

_"So what are you doing here?" Natsu asked. I didn't want to say it, but I had to swallow my pride. _

_"I'm lost." I stated. Natsu looked surprised but then stood up. _

_"I'll get you out of here on one condition." Natsu grinned. I don't know what his terms were but I needed to get back to Jellal and the others. _

_"What's the condition?" I asked. _

_"If you become my friend!" Natsu chuckled. _

_"Sounds like a deal!" I shook his claws. _

_"Ow! A little bit too firm!" Natsu shouted. _

_End of flash back._

"Would you come with me to see Natsu and the others?" I asked Jellal. Jellal nodded and finished the last piece of cake. I didn't even get a bite! How did he eat it that fast?

"Jellal..." I hissed. Jellal looked at me then made a break for it. Sorry Jellal but you're not getting away this time.

**Back at the cave! Lucy POV**

"N-Natsu!" I yelped. Natsu cackled and continued with his endless torture. Why me! Why did I deserve this torture of tickling. My sides were aching and I was panting.

"Never mess with a dragon Luce!" Natsu cackled. Natsu was so evil. Natsu was so going to get it once I'm free from his grasps. I tried every way of escaping! There's no way out of this, or so I thought. I heard a knock at the door and turned to see the door opening, a voice was heard.

"Natsu what are you doing in the kitchen?" A woman's voice called. The woman appeared, she had scarlet hair with an armored top and a blue skirt on. The woman looked shocked then she looked angry.

"Natsu what the hell do you think you're doing to that poor girl?" She shouted. Natsu had stopped his torture giving me some time to breathe. Thank you scary woman!

"Erza! It's not what it looked like!" Natsu cowered in fear. The woman looked towards me and waited for me to speak. But I couldn't. I was so out of breathe from Natsu's tickle attack I felt like fainting.

"Me and Luce were just playing, I swear!" Natsu looked towards me for agreement. Natsu looked downright scared. I didn't like that look on him, Natsu was suppose to be fierce! My eyes wandered over toward Erza and remembered what Natsu and Happy were talking about. Erza was nothing like an evil she-beast. Erza was beautiful. She looked scary but she was really pretty, not a giant.

"Is what he say's true?" Erza questioned. I nodded. Natsu looked a bit surprised but extremely thankful. I only covered for his butt because If I was in his place he too would cover me... right? Erza looked as surprised as Natsu. What Erza didn't know was I was going to get Natsu back for that tickle attack. Just you wait Natsu, just you wait! Suddenly the door behind Erza swung open and hit her back with a huge Clang! noise. Erza made a yelp which Natsu stepped back for.

"She sounded like a girl." Natsu whispered. What? Of course she was a girl, more like a woman. Erza turned back to look at a man. The man had electric blue hair with a red tattoo on right side of his face. The man laughed nervously and walked carefully away from Erza to Natsu.

"Jellal!" Erza thundered. The said Jellal jumped and hid behind Natsu. Natsu looked behind him and started to chuckle.

"Sorry Erza!" Jellal cried. Erza took her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Anyways Lucy would you like to introduce yourself." Erza called over to me. I was surprised. Was she a mind reader? I didn't even tell her my name.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Happy told us all about you before we came in." Erza smiled. Happy that little devil, who knows what he said about me.

"My name is Lucy Heartphilla." I stated. Erza and Jellal both gasped.

"The missing princess?" Erza questioned. Erza looked to Natsu and gave him a glare.

"YOU STOLE A PRINCESS?" Erza shouted. Natsu took a step back and shook his head back and forth in denial.

"Of course not!" I yelped. Erza was dumbfounded.

"You were willing?" Erza asked. What was everyone taking about with this willing? Happy said something about it too. Now Erza who I've never met brought it up. I seriously needed to ask someone about that later.

"Why yes it was me who ran away and found Natsu." I spoke. Natsu smiled at me. I was saving his butt left and right today aren't I? Natsu took his arm and cradled me in to his side. I was blushing. No Lucy, it's because of the heat he lets off I tell you!

"It's true Erza," Natsu smiled. "Me and Luce are best buddies!" Yeah best buddies.

"So you ran away Lucy, why?" Erza asked. My smile fell from my face. I didn't really want to tell her. I barely knew her. Who knew how she would react or how she'll take it. I never really wanted to be a princess.

People would ask me why, they would say I was silly. I hated being a princess. I didn't like having to take lessons everyday and not being able to leave the castle. Of course being a princess had its perks here and there. But I would much rather be here with Natsu and Happy, they made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. I think it's time to stop dwelling on the past and move on. It can't hurt me anymore. He can't hurt me anymore. Of course I'll still think of my mother but I want to let go of the sadness. And so I decided I would tell Erza.

"My father abused me and I was being forced into marriage," I stated. "So I ran away." I wanted to cry. But I couldn't do that anymore. I held the tears back by smiling. Erza gave a gasp and so did Jellal.

"I'm happy now though so there's nothing to worry about!" I exclaimed. Natsu looked at me like he didn't believe me, he didn't believe that I let go. His grip became tighter on me.

"I'm sorry I brought that up." Erza spoke up.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I smiled. Erza then did something I didn't expect. Erza pulled out her sword and pointed towards me.

"I'll teach you to protect yourself!" Erza said with confidence.

"Really?" I was surprised. Natsu never told me Erza was a swordsmen, I don't even know where she pulled it out from.

"Right now we will train!" Erza shouted. I was so excited. Nobody ever wanted to help me learn how to use a sword. It would always be "It's too dangerous princess!" or "You'll have a knight to protect you!" I walked out of Natsu's grasp only to be pulled back.

"You can't do that because we need to cook!" Natsu whined.

"Don't be stupid Natsu, Jellal will help you!" Erza chuckled. I totally forgot Jellal was even here. Jellal could be like a ninja.

"But I wanted to taste Luce's cooking." Natsu whined. I was surprised. I didn't expect for him to want to eat my cooking. I thought he just wanted food.

"Jellal's cooking is just as good!" Erza chimed. Jellal smiled at that.

"I don't want Jellal's cooking! I want Luce's!" Natsu shouted. Erza was about to yell back but I stopped them.

"Jellal can cook the other's while I cook yours later," I grabbed Natsu's claw. "Does that sound good?" Natsu looked up to the sky and started to scratch him snout. Natsu looked back down to me and shot me a heartwarming grin.

"You promise?" Natsu asked. I always keep my promises. I want to make Natsu as happy as he's made me.

"I promise!" I beamed. Natsu picked up my body and started to hug me. I was enjoying it until I heard someone coughing. I looked over to Erza to see her as red as her hair.

"Shall we be going?" Erza asked. Natsu gripped on to me, which was kind of suffocating.

"Where are you guy's going?" Natsu asked. That's actually a really good question. I didn't want to leave to far from the cave.

"Just outside for some space." Erza chuckled. I not know what she's laughing at but I guess she found Natsu's actions funny. Natsu looked down to me and then to Erza.

"Fine." Natsu pouted. Natsu dropped me to the floor and started shuffling towards the table.

"Alright Lucy let's get to training," Erza looked to Jellal. "And Jellal will help Natsu cook." I nodded my head and followed Erza out of the room. Erza took me through the tunnels until I saw the light. It was a bit blinding considering were always in the cave. Erza made a huge circle into the ground with her sword. Once she was finished Erza took out another sword and threw it at me. I caught it surprisingly. Was she trying to kill me before we even started?

Erza took out another sword, seriously where was she getting these swords? Erza got into a fighting stance. Was she going to fight me?

"Are you ready Lucy?" Erza stated. I looked down to the sword. It was a lot heavier than a spatula. I gripped the sword. What did I get myself into?

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You got to see how Erza and Natsu met and Lucy is going to learn how to use a sword. Natsu seemed pretty attached to Lucy didn't he.. hmmm. Oh I love reading your reviews and I appreciate it so much. Next chapter will contain swordfights and training, and of course Nalu. **

**Until next time friends!**

**Glen coco out~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11~ I'm all fired up!**

**Disclaimer~ I would love to own Fairy Tail, BUT THAT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA, NOT THIS DORK!**

Erza came at me full blast, did she know how to hold back? Erza came straight and forward, I prepared to block. Erza smirked at my attempt, she knocked the sword out my hand. I fell on my bum. Way to go Lucy, down in three seconds.

"I have now realized you don't know how to hold a sword." Erza said. Erza didn't seemed disappointed. I don't think Erza expected much out of me, I don't blame her. Erza had to give me props though, I fought a person with a spatula, and won. But Angel was just inexperienced as I am now. I might sound like I'm going to give up, but I'm not. I'm going to try and try 'till I learn how master this sword fighting.

"You're right." I stated. Erza pulled her sword in front of her to show me something.

"You have to have a firm grip, or else." Erza tightened her grip to her sword. What did she mean or else?

"What do you mean?" I gulped. Was the sword going to turn on me or something? What if I accidently stabbed myself. Knowing me I would probably find a way to do that.

"You'll sprain or worse brake your wrist." Erza brought her sword out to the side. Oh god, If I had a problem with a sprain ankle, a broken wrist is going to hurt way more.

"So how do I not brake my wrist?" I questioned. The last thing I want to do is feel my wrist brake.

"Do not wiggle your wrist around when swinging." Erza showed what not to do by wiggling her wrist around.

"Keep your sword perpendicular to the ground until the match starts." Erza showed me what she meant.

"Holding the sword is easy," Erza smiled. "Wielding it is a whole different story." Okay, I could do this... right?

"I'm going to test how strong your swing is." Erza spoke while pulling a log out of nowhere. Seriously, where does she hide these things? Does she have some kind of magical pouch that holds unlimited things? I seriously wouldn't be surprised.

"I want you to chop this in half," Erza pointed horizontally. "Don't hold back." The log was extremely thick. It was about as thick as Natsu's thigh, not like I look at his thighs or anything. I just noticed Natsu has thigh muscles, I swear I'm not weird! The log was about two more inches taller than me. I have to cut down something like this in one go. This was not going to be as easy as it seems.

"Remember to keep your ground." Erza added. Erza's instructions were more informative than I thought they would be. When I first saw Erza, I thought she was a brute. I thought she was going to kill Natsu and then me. But Erza was being super helpful. I rose my sword up to my hip level.

I held my sword with both hands preparing myself to strike the log. I dug my feet to the ground and swung my arms back. I used every ounce of my strength into this one blow. My sword got halfway through the log before it stopped. You would think by looking at Erza wield a sword it would be easy, it's really not. I turned over to Erza to see her surprised. Why did she have a look of shock on her face. This was nothing special compared to her so why? Was I that bad?

"What's with the look?" I asked. Erza snapped out of her thoughts and came stomping over to me. I was scared. Erza had a look of determination in her eyes.

"E-Erza!" I yelped. Erza pulled my head into her armor. My head against her armor made a huge _Clang!_ sound. My head was ringing, I wanted to pull back but she pulled tighter.

"Why?" I breathe out. Erza pulls me out of her tight grip and starts patting my head like a dog.

"Not even I was that good when I first started." Erza smiled. S-She was complimenting me?

"But I didn't cut the log in half like you asked." I was so confused. She wanted me to cut it in half didn't she?

"Well not on your first try of course!" Erza exclaimed.

"So what did you expect?" She probably thought I was going to be some wimpy girl. That's what everyone expects out of a princess. Before my mother passed away, she used to teach me martial arts. Mama would always tell me "You've got to have the upper hand of your enemy!" She would say it with such pride, I felt she hadn't told me everything before she passed. I was just getting good too, but then she got sick, and that's when we all became distance. My father was once a kind man, but something snapped inside him when she died. I don't know what it was but it just happened.

"I expected you not even leave a dent in it." Erza said causally.

"Do I look like a wimp to you?" I hissed. Erza chuckled.

"Well the way Natsu was handling you," Erza smirked. "It looked like he had the upper hand." I was felt my cheeks heat up.

"He's a dragon! That's not a fair match." I whined.

"I would have taken him down." Erza chuckled. Of course she would say that! Erza was truly a she-beast. Natsu and Happy weren't lying when they said that, I know that now. I huffed and kicked a rock like a little kid. I'm supposed to be mature, not acting like a child.

"Well unless you were enjoying it." Erza held in her laughter this time.

"N-No I was not!" I growled. Erza couldn't help but laugh at me. I guess the childish side gets the best of me at times like this.

"Anyways! Back to training!" Erza pointed back to the circle. Great! What was she going to make me do now?

"What are we doing this time?" I asked while getting into a fighting stance.

"You're going to try and knock my sword out my hand." Erza simply stated. She said it like it was easy. When I went against her the first time she took me out in seconds. No pain no gain right? So I step back into the circle and dig my feet into the ground. No way was I going to lose my grip on my sword again. I was going to show Erza I could do this! Erza moved onto the other side and looked amused.

"You ready Lucy?" Erza asked. I could feel myself tense at her question. Was I ready? I think I could hold her off a little longer than last time. I breathe in and out trying to calm myself down. I close my eyes and imagine the most peaceful thing that comes to mind. I was thinking of times with mama until the unexpected happened. Natsu popped up! Him and his big goofy grin. That grin that always makes me excited for something. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Erza said something.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you were getting all red." Erza smirked. Oh my god. Why the heck was I blushing? Thank you Natsu, even when you're not here you make me red. What the heck is going on?

"I was just nervous." I smiled. That was probably the fakest and most terrible smile of all time. I got back into fighting stance. No time to be thinking of things like that right now! If Erza didn't look amused before than she was even more than ever. Erza got ready to come at me but uttered something totally uncalled for.

"I bet you were thinking of Natsu." Erza chuckled. Oh come on! She really knows how to distract people from the things they want to do.

"Well you probably think of Jellal every chance you get!" I sang. Erza was shocked. Oh no, childish Lucy came out.

"H-How did you know?" Erza babbled. I was literally dumbfounded. I didn't even know she liked him. I'm such a dork sometimes, it hurts to admit it.

"Woman instinct?" I guessed. Erza nodded her head and got back to the fight we were suppose to have.

"You'll have to teach me about that sometime later." Erza said seriously. She was serious. I was not Lucy the match maker! Why do I have a feeling that's going to happen?

"Never mind that, lets fight!" I laughed. Even though this was training, it was fun to hang out with Erza.

"You sure you're ready this time?" Erza questioned while looking into my eyes as if she was searching for something.

"I'm all fired up!" I pumped my fist into the air. Oh no! I was starting to sound like Natsu! Erza chuckled a little at my comment. I noticed that Erza had only used one hand while fighting me, maybe I can use that to my advantage. Erza took a step back, but she started to charge at me. I dodged out of her way. Erza turned back fast though. I didn't expect that. Erza came close to cutting my face until I blocked it. Her sword pressed into my mine so that we were neck and neck. Whoever slipped up first would lose this fight.

I pushed harder and realized that would only force the sword into her face. How was I going to get out of this without losing. I wanted to show Natsu that I could defend myself. I know that might sound weird but I really wanted to prove to Natsu that I could defend myself. I wanted him to see me more than some helpless princess. I wanted to win this to show him my skills.

This reminds me of a time I saw a sword fight between two men. They were neck and neck just like me and Erza were now. The blue knight was way more skilled than the red knight. Yet the red knight won. The red knight had glided his sword downward and pushed up, causing the blue knight to lose his sword. Maybe if I tried that move right here and right now, I could win.

Erza pushed a little bit harder on me. I knew she was holding back but that didn't matter. I had to do this fast or else this wouldn't work. Erza wondered why I was stalling and pushed harder. I was now or never. I glided my sword down just above her hand and pushed up. I pushed with everything I had. I guess I had more strength in me than I thought. I closed my eyes and heard a something.

_Clang!_

I opened my eyes to a shocked Erza. I looked down to my hand to see my sword still there. My eye's wandered over to Erza's hands and there was nothing. I had won. I won! I wanted to jump for joy but I was too shocked. I thought I would have screwed up somewhere along that move, but I didn't. I looked over to Erza's sword and something I didn't expect to see. There was a chip in her sword. I immediately felt bad. I ruined her sword.

"I'm so sorry Erza." I kneeled down to her sword and slide my hand over the chip. How did I even manage to do that?

"Sorry for what?" Erza asked while smiling. How could she say that with a smile? I ruined her sword.

"I ruined you sword." I said in shame. I didn't want to break it. I just wanted to prove myself. I wanted her to see me as cool as I see her. Instead I broke her sword.

"It's okay Lucy." Erza ruffled my hair.

"No it's not, I ruined something of yours, I'm so sorry Erza." I felt like crying. I couldn't cry in front of her. I'm such an idiot.

"Lucy, I have a whole lot more," Erza smiled. "That was just a training sword." What? I was about to cry over a training sword. And what the heck did she mean she had a whole lot more. The more I get to know Erza, the scarier she seems to get.

"You should have told me that sooner." I chuckled. Erza laughed along with me.

"Well I didn't really think you would pull that move out." Erza stated.

"Oh that move." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah that took me a year to learn." Erza said.

"Really?" I asked. That's just unbelievable.

"Yeah, where did you learn it?" Erza questioned. Should I tell her? Will she laugh at me?

"I saw it back at the kingdom and remembered it, so I used it." I felt so proud that I accomplished it.

"Hmm that's interesting, who knew you could get it so accurately." Erza said.

"Yep, I didn't even know I had it in me." I chimed. Erza nodded her head thoughtfully and started to walk back to the cave.

"Hey where you going?" I called. Erza kept walking forward.

"It's been four hours, it's time to rest." Erza called back. F-four hours? I felt like it's been only 30 minutes. How could time fly by so quickly? I looked around and saw it was already getting dark. How could I lose track of time like that? I came back to Earthland when Erza called to me to hurry up. I caught up to her and followed her. Erza went through these caves like she knew them like the back of her hand. We finally made it to the main room when Happy came out of the kitchen screaming. Happy looked at Erza and I, he flew back into the smoking kitchen. Wait, smoking?

"NATSU DRAGNEEL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Erza thundered. Oh Natsu, what did you do?

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! This chapter focused more on Lucy's training more than anything. I added some Nalu, kind off. What do you think Natsu did? You can leave a review and guess what the little devil did to upset the great Erza! Oh and I read all your review's and let me tell you, I love you guys. Sierra I'm glad my story made your mood better! To be truthful your responses make me want to cry with joy! I hope you all have a good day or night! Next time you will see Natsu Dragneel maybe getting his butt beat, and Nalu and a new paring Jerza!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12~ How Jellal lost his eyebrows.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now, they will I tell you. THEY WILL!**

_Before Lucy and Erza walked in._

**Natsu POV**

_"So what are we cooking?" I asked. Jellal looked a bit annoyed, he was so concentrated on cutting lettuce. Jellal was a bit of a weirdo, kind of like Lucy. I wonder how Lucy is doing with her training. Maybe Lucy will show me some of the moves she learned from Erza. Now that I think about it, I really hope Lucy does not become a Erza #2.I like Lucy just the way she is, I don't really see why she needs the training. Lucy has me! _

_But I guess I can see why she wants to though. When Lucy and Angel fought, Lucy got lucky Angel wasn't an experienced swordsman. I don't know what I would have done if Lucy got hurt, probably burn down Juvia's bedroom. I kind of like the feeling of Lucy depending on me, it makes me feel, needed. I guess I'm kind of scared of Lucy not needing me anymore. But I won't let our bond break, ever. _

_"I'm cooking for Wendy and Grandine." Jellal said like it was obvious. Jellal had all sorts of vegetable's set out on the table. I don't like vegetable's so I don't know the names to most of them. But I know the name of the one I hate most, Kale. Kale is the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten, and I like mostly everything. Kale was just so bitter and had no flavor. Kale was my kryptonite. _

_"So Jellal, how are you and Erza doing?" I questioned. I knew they liked each other, it was pretty obvious. It was weird how they just didn't tell each other, and the call me dense. Jellal stopped with his chopping and started to blabber._

_"W-What do you mean?" Jellal stuttered. Jellal and Erza would always stutter when they thought of each other, they are such weirdo's. _

_"Well have you confessed yet?" I asked starting to get annoyed. Jellal looked as red as the tomato he was chopping up._

_"No, not yet." Jellal said with a smile. His smile was fake, I could tell by the look in his eyes. He was upset? No, they were sad. _

_"You know she likes you too right?" I told him. Jellal's face was starting to get bright red, like Lucy's dress, the dress she wore when we first met. I wish that dress hadn't ripped, it was so beautiful, it also would have been a great souvenir._

_"You know nothing!" Jellal snapped while putting a knife in my face. Who knew Jellal could get so snappy, I sure didn't. _

_"I sure know more than you Jellal." I said under my breath. Jellal sent me a death glare. _

_"Natsu would you please put a flame onto the oven." Jellal asked. I nodded. At least I didn't have to do anything that had to do with Kale. Have fun with the Kale Jellal because I'm not touching that with a 10 foot pole. I started to blow fire onto the oven until Jellal said something._

_"If your such a master of love," Jellal smirked. "Why aren't you and Lucy together?" That was it, I lost it. When Jellal finished his question I started to blow fire everywhere. I didn't mean to, Jellal surprised me. _

_"What!?" I yelled. The next thing I knew was the whole kitchen was on fire. Happy woke up from his nap and began to freak out. _

_"What the heck Natsu!" Happy screamed while leaving the kitchen as fast as he could. I heard Jellal yelling and could see him freaking out. Happy came bolting in looking like he saw something more horrifying than this fire outbreak. When Happy didn't say a word, I knew what he saw, and then I heard it. _

_"NATSU DRAGNEEL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Erza thundered._

**Lucy POV**

Me and Erza bolted into the kitchen to see it on fire. And of course in the middle of it all was the one and only Natsu Dragneel. Natsu looked at Erza and yelped in fear, he probably thought she was going to end him. Natsu started to suck in and his belly expanded. I was wondering why he was doing such a thing at a time like this. Natsu winked at me as he sucked in and the fire started to go into his mouth.

How could he fool around at a time like this? I could feel myself warm up, it must me the fire getting to me. I looked at Natsu and suddenly realized what he was doing. He was eating the fire. Natsu had said he eats fire, but I didn't know like this. Well duh Lucy what did you expect. Natsu had never even done this in front of me. It was actually kind of cool to see him suck in the fire.

The fire had gone out and Natsu made a grunting sound. When I looked over to Erza I didn't see her next to me. I looked back to Natsu to see him grinning at me, that idiot! He could have gotten Jellal killed. Speaking of Jellal, I wonder what happened to him. My eyes wandered around the room when I finally saw Jellal and Erza.

Erza was bending down in front of Jellal, so I really couldn't see his face. Erza was touching his forehead and suddenly got up. Erza glared at Natsu and walked over to him.

"Natsu, please explain why the kitchen was on fire?" Erza spoke seriously. I was really scared for Natsu, Erza looked like she was going to go on a killing spree.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for this." Natsu gulped. I couldn't watch this, but my eyes wouldn't leave them. Poor, poor Natsu, from what I learned from training, Erza was a brutal person.

"Let me hear it." Erza stated. Natsu looked over to me and then ducked down and whispered something into Erza's hear. What the heck did he start the fire for? And why the hell couldn't I know? What was so secretive that I couldn't know? I was going to get it out of Natsu one way or another. I'll do that later though, I was too caught up in watching Natsu talking to Erza.

"And that's what happened." Natsu grinned. How can he be okay. I for sure thought Erza was going to kill him, but no. I studied Erza's face and realized she was embarrassed. She was as red as her hair, and her hair was really red. Erza looked up at Natsu and hit him full force onto the head.

"Idiot!" Erza yelled. Erza looked at me and turned red again. Seriously! What the heck did Natsu say to her? The unknowing was really getting to me. Erza went over to Jellal who was watching the whole thing going down.

"I think you might want to look at this." Erza said while pulling out a mirror. Oh come on, where in the world did she pull that out of. I was seriously starting to question if she was a wizard or something. Jellal looked confused but took the mirror into his hands. Not a second later Natsu came up behind me and too watch Jellal look at himself in the mirror.

You must be wondering what we are all staring at. Well I wanted to burst out laughing but I knew If I did I would be killed by Erza. I had to held back my giggles that wanted to leave my mouth. Natsu was about to laugh until I kicked him. Jellal made a very unmanly scream and put the mirror into Erza's hands.

"M-My eyebrow's are gone." Jellal said while falling to his knees. This was too cruel. I think I would cry if this happened to me. Yet, I wanted to laugh so bad that I felt like exploding. Erza started to pat Jellal's back and said soothing words to him. Jellal looked over to Erza and smiled, she smiled back.

"They are so in love." Natsu whispered to me. I was a bit surprised. I didn't think Natsu would notice something like that.

"It's totally obvious." I whispered back. Natsu nodded his head and sent me a smile. Well it wasn't really smile, but he was trying. Natsu could smile at the simplest things, and it would also make me smile too. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Erza said something.

"I can fix this!" Erza exclaimed. Me and Natsu looked at each other with wonder. What the heck was Erza going to do? Don't tell me she has some kind of potion for growing hair. Who would even make a potion like that? Probably a bald person.

"How?" Jellal asked with a hopeful tone. Erza smiled brightly and pulled out a blue marker. Jellal's face dropped.

"I'm going to draw your eyebrow's back on!" Erza shouted with triumph. I was literally dumbfounded. Is that even possible? Natsu started to cackle until I hit him in the chest, he made a grunting sound.

"Did you gain muscle while you were training?" Natsu huffed.

"I don't know." I replied while looking back to Jellal and Erza. Erza was scribbling onto Jellal's forehead with determination.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jellal asked. Erza nodded and continued to draw. I was kind of excited to see Jellal's new eyebrow's. Is that mean? Jellal started to look at us. He was probably mad at Natsu for this whole situation he put him in.

"I'm done!" Erza smiled while showing us. Erza might be a master swordsmen, but she was no artist. Jellal's 'new eyebrows' were and crooked and took up half his forehead. Okay, I lost it. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. This was all too funny. Poor Jellal. I felt so sorry for him, I think I would leave into a cave and never come back again.

"What's so funny?" Jellal and Erza asked in unison. I couldn't stop laughing, I couldn't even utter a sentence. Natsu's laughing subside when Erza gave him the look, soon after my laughter stopped.

"Um Jellal you should look for yourself." Natsu spoke. Jellal grabbed the mirror out of Erza's hands again and took another look. Jellal looked like someone killed his mother.

"Erza, why?" Jellal asked. Erza looked downright confused.

"What do you mean?" Erza replied. Jellal looked up at and gave her the are-you-seriously-asking-that look.

"I think you look great." Erza smiled. Jellal turned bright red.

"T-Thank you." Jellal blabbered. Erza began to compliment him more and turned a nice shade of red.

"They so dig each other." Natsu said. Erza and Jellal whipped their heads at him and didn't say a word.

"They totally do." I sang.

"Don't agree with him!" Jellal and Erza screamed.

"Whatever you say love birds." Natsu grinned. I felt like this whole situation has drained me, well also the training. I'm glad Erza and Jellal are here now, I feel happier. My life has sure gotten a whole lot better than when I lived at the castle. My life here is like a dream, something I've been dreaming of since I was a kid.

"So did you guys get any cooking done?" Erza asked.

"We finished Laxus's meal, but Wendy's went up in a big flame, literally." Jellal replied. Erza nodded her head and looked up to the ceiling as if she was thinking. Erza snapped her fingers and pointed towards me and Natsu.

"How about we make a bet!" Erza exclaimed. A bet? Why in the world would we make a bet?

"What kind of bet?" Natsu perked up. Of course Natsu would be interested in this bet.

"We have cooking to do not making bets." I stated.

"It has to do with the cooking." Erza replied. Oh no, I am not going to make a bet with Erza, that's crazy talk. Making a bet with Erza would lead me to be the loser. I'm not saying I wouldn't try, I'm just saying Erza would probably beat us.

"What's the bet?" Jellal asked. Erza smiled at him and then at me and Natsu.

"Whoever finishes cooking the meal first gets the bed for the night." Erza chuckled.

"What!?" Natsu yelled. Natsu was very protected over his bed. Natsu said his bed was made especially for him.

"Me and Jellal will do Wendy's and you guys do Natsu's!" Erza chimed. Natsu looked at bit interested but wasn't too sure.

"You just want to share a bed with Jellal!" Natsu smirked. Erza glared at Natsu. That was exactly what she was planning.

"And you just want to share the bed with Lucy!" Jellal called at Natsu.

"Jokes on you, Luce and I already share the bed!" Natsu sang. No Natsu you big dolt! Don't tell them that! I'll never live this down.

"R-Really?" Jellal whispered to Natsu. Oh my Mavis! Jellal was just a big idiot as much as Natsu is!

"So the bet is on!" Erza declared.

"I never agreed!" Natsu and I said in unison. Erza walked up to me and sent me the do-as-I-say look.

"O-Okay Natsu let's get that cooking started!" I gulped. Erza smiled at my decision. She was truly a scary woman.

"Hey what about me!" Happy said with tears. Oh my Mavis, how could I forget about Happy. I'm so sorry Happy.

"You get to share with the winners of course!" Erza smiled. Happy followed Erza as she went to the table full of kale. Never mind, I'm not sorry Happy. Enjoy that nasty Kale, I'm not touching that with a 10 foot pole.

"Traitor!" Natsu whispered to Happy. Happy turned around while sticking out his tongue. I'll never forget this Happy!

**Authors Note~ I'm sorry Happy! I totally forgot about him, I feel like a terrible person! As you can see I hate Kale, and so do Natsu and Lucy. If you like Kale that's perfectly fine, but I hate it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure did. Jellal losing his eyebrows was so fun to write. Don't kill me Jellal! Next time there will be cooking (I've been trying to avoid the cooking for some reason) and Nalu and Jerza, and maybe Gray and Juvia will make an appearance! I know some of you want to see Natsu human, and trust me that will happen. Thank you all for the reviews because they send me power to write!**

**Until Next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13~ A favor from Erza.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. They will I tell you, THEY WILL!**

I started to walk with Natsu over to the table full of cooking utensils. Natsu ran over to the table leaving me in the dust and suddenly I was pulled back by Erza. I was seriously taken by surprise when Erza pulled me into the supply closet. Was she really going to eliminate the completion which is me. I really hope Erza wouldn't do something like that, but Jellal's involved so I don't know how this is going to go.

"I need you to do me a favor." Erza stated. Erza looked a bit nervous but I brushed it off. Why would she need a favor from me? Erza always seemed like she would never need a favor from anyone.

"What do you need from me?" I asked. Erza chuckled nervously and started to fidget with the bottom of her skirt.

"I-I need you to lose." Erza gulped. What? I can't lose. Natsu would have a huge hissy fit if we lost the bed for the night. Why would she need me to lose anyways? Maybe she really wants to share that bed with Jellal.

"Why?" I questioned. Erza unconsciously took out her sword and was pointing it at my chest.

"You get to share the bed with Natsu every night right?" Erza asked. I have no idea why I was getting so flustered over her one question. I felt my face turn red, why did I blush? I really confuse myself sometimes.

"Y-Yeah you could say that." I stuttered. Don't mistake the stuttering for embarrassment, it's because Erza just pushed the sword closer to me. I tried to push the sword away slowly except Erza had a very firm grip onto the sword. Oh my cheese and crackers how did I get in this situation. I ask myself that question every day of my life.

"Could you please distract Natsu so I could win the wager." Erza smiled. That's the Erza I know, the super scary one. Erza pushed the sword up so it was under my chin, did she even know what she was doing. I tried to take a step back except I didn't want to alert her.

"And why should I do that Erza?" I teased. I knew exactly why she wanted me to forfeit. Erza was just so fun to mess with, she had a weak spot for Jellal. I think they know each other's feelings but are too scared to say anything. Erza pulled the sword away and blabbered something that consisted of "Jellal." and "Say a thing and I will end you."

"I want to share the bed with Jellal," Erza smiled. "I feel like an idiot for asking you that."

"I'll do it." I chuckled. Erza looked at me in shock. I wanted to laugh some more but that would be mean. Erza was a very sensitive person when it came to her love life, as in Jellal. Jellal really needs to man up and tell her. The both of them would be happier if he did. Natsu was probably already pestering Jellal about it knowing him. I kind of wonder if Natsu has ever been in love before, that would be something interesting to see.

I always wanted to know what it felt like to be in love, I never got the chance to have a relationship. I know this might sound weird, which according to Natsu I'm already weird, but I feel something for Natsu. I think I'm f-

"Really!" Erza exclaimed. Erza snapped me out of my thoughts when she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. My head made a Clang! sound when it came in contact with her armor. I think it's nice when Erza shows affection but she didn't have to give me a headache in the process.

"Yeah," I smirked. "You and Jellal and be together tonight." I started to cackle until I felt a chill behind me back. I turned around to see Jellal himself. I shrieked in surprise because Jellal looked ultra scary. His eyebrows were shaped different, they were thinner and had an arch.

"Will you please tell Natsu to stop drawing on my forehead." Jellal groaned. Jellal looked so angry. I wanted to laugh so hard, I couldn't though. Erza had me head in a headlock. I was couldn't breathe.

"Y-You can let me breathe now!' I sucked in a huge amount of air when Erza let go. Why Erza, why did you have to be so strong. I felt Erza patting me on back which made it worse, so worse.

"Stop please." I coughed. Erza smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. She was truly a scary woman. Jellal gave me a confused look and walked away to follow Erza. I could hear Natsu yelling for me to hurry and I rushed over to the table.

"What took you so long?" Natsu asked.

"I needed to use the bathroom." I smiled. Natsu eyed me very slowly. Oh come on Lucy, the bathroom excuse. I really hope Natsu was dense enough to not know where I really went. Natsu came very close to me and looked into my eyes. I was internally screaming right now, he knew! He had to know! Natsu pulled back and grinned at me.

"I know your lying Luce." Natsu whispered. What! How could I forget, he can tell the emotions I'm having when he looked into my eyes.

"What were you and Erza saying?" Natsu asked. What should I say? Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him I was on my girl time. I really didn't want to tell Natsu about my girl time. Natsu would just ask me about it and I really don't want to explain it to him.

"We were talking about um," Natsu came closer. "What I should cook for the annual dinner!" I exclaimed. Yes, perfect! That was a good excuse, Natsu would never get past this one. Muahaha Lucy strikes again!

"You really suck at lying." Natsu whined. Oh come on! It was really hard to lie to Natsu, curse him and his dragon powers! I kind of wonder what other type of powers he has.

"I'm not lying!" I smiled nervously. Natsu came so close to my face I could feel his breathe on my face. And surprisingly it smelled like cinnamon and a campfire.

"Are you sure about that Lucy?" Natsu asked. I nodded my head so fast I think it might have fallen off.

"Yep!" I smiled as I sat myself in my seat. Natsu came behind me and sat down. Natsu took his head and set it on the top my head. Natsu's head was lighter than I expected, I thought it would be as heavy as a boulder.

"You know Luce," Natsu whispered. "Not only can I see emotions but I have super good hearing." I felt myself freeze. He heard everything? What if I said something really stupid. I'm so glad I didn't say anything. What am I even saying, I have nothing to say.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." My voice had gone higher than intended. Natsu laughed at that. I seriously need to be a better liar, ugh I just wasn't made to lie.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Natsu growled. He actually growled at me, bad move Natsu, bad move.

"If you already know then why do I have to say it." I hissed. I turned around to Natsu and gave him the evil eye. What was the worst Natsu could do?

"Don't think that I will lose Luce." Natsu hissed back. Natsu's words said one thing but his eye's said another.

"Now why would the great Natsu Dragneel lose?" I sneered. Natsu started to laugh. Why was he laughing? Weren't we just having a fight?

"Now I'm the great Natsu Dragneel," Natsu smirked. "What happened to dragon boy?" Seriously, Natsu brought out a side of me nobody's ever seen. If you counted how many times I blushed because of Natsu's comments, you would be a millionaire.

"We will never speak of that!" I cried. I can't believe I called him dragon boy, of all insults I called him dragon boy.

"So what if I called you that?" I hissed. "What are you going to do about it?" Natsu stopped laughing and turned serious. I felt déjà vu. Before Natsu could do anything I heard Erza yell something.

"I'm finished!" Erza declared. What? How could she finish already? Erza must have been really determined. I looked over to Erza and Jellal to see a huge salad. The salad was bigger than Jellal!

"What?!" Natsu cried. I feel a bit bad for making Natsu distracted the whole time, but Erza got what she wanted.

"I won fair and square!" Erza cheered. Natsu looked like Erza took his fire away from him. Poor Natsu. I'll make it up to him somehow.

"But Luce was distracting me!" Natsu whined. Erza gave me a thumbs up and took a hold of Jellal's arm. Erza dragged Jellal out of the room, like a rag doll.

"Come on Happy!" Jellal called back. Happy woke up from his nap and darted out of room.

"Traitor!" Natsu and I yelled in unison. Happy could have at least stayed with us, but no he was a traitor. I will get you for this Happy!

"Where are we going to sleep now?" I asked Natsu. Natsu was pouting and looked away from me.

"You did this." Natsu whined. Sometimes Natsu could be mature but then turn into a seven year old in two point second.

"Oh come on Natsu, we are both in this situation." I replied. Natsu looked back at me and huffed.

"We have to sleep on the floor." Natsu hissed.

"Don't you have an extra bed or something?" I whined. Natsu shook his head. Erza so owes me big time.

"Fine, do you have any blankets?" I asked. Natsu ignored me. I hissed at him and started to look around for a place to sleep. I was about to lay down until Natsu pulled me into his arms.

"W-What are you doing!" I stuttered. Natsu shuffled a bit and then covered me with his wings.

"You need to stay warm." Natsu replied. I tried to push myself out but Natsu held on tighter.

"You just like to cuddle?" I smirked. Natsu hummed in response. Natsu could be so cute sometimes. What am I saying? Ugh I just need some sleep. If I thought about Natsu all night I think I'll never get a wink of sleep. I say such stupid thing sometimes.

"Luce?" Natsu whispered. I thought he was asleep. Maybe he was sleep talking. I caught him talking in his sleep once. He kind of does it often, it's usually about food or Happy, sometimes even me. I sound like a total weirdo, well according to Natsu I was.

"What?" I replied. Natsu put a tighter grip on me and started to sniff me. He was sniffing my hair. HE WAS SNIFFING ME!

"You smell good." Natsu said with a snore. So he was asleep. How dare him! How could I get any sleep like this? He sniffed me and then he snored. Natsu Dragneel was so getting to get it one of these days!

I can't believe he said that. I haven't even showered in a while. Oh my Mavis Natsu was sniffing me again. Well good bye sleep and hello creepy Natsu! You owe me Erza!

**Erza's POV**

I took Jellal and Happy and flung them into the bed. I might have looked a bit harsh but Jellal could take it.

"You could have let us get on ourselves!" Happy yelped from under Jellal. Opps sorry Happy! I replied with a grunt when I pushed myself onto the bed. Happy had gotten out from Jellal and gone to the pillows. Jellal followed after him.

"This is going to be the best sleep ever!" Jellal exclaimed. I felt so relaxed when I set myself down onto the bed. This bed had magical wonders, but how could I sleep with Jellal so close to me. I did this to myself but who cares!

"I'm so glad we won!" I chuckled.

"Yeah me too." Jellal smiled. Great, what now? Should I say something to him? May be I should sleep? Yeah sleep sounded like a good idea. I closed my eyes but realized I was wide awake.

"Hey Erza?" Jellal whispered.

"Yes?" I replied. What was he going to ask me?

"C-Can we cuddle?" Jellal stuttered. I opened my eyes to see a blushing Jellal. Did he really say that?

"Yeah." I said before I could comprehend what I was saying. I was going to cuddle with Jellal, I felt like such a girl. I moved myself closer to Jellal and he had his arms wide open for me. I snuggled closer to him. Jellal smiled. I think I'm going to have a heart attack. If Jellal makes any other moves I will end him. And comments like that are going to scare him off.

"Hey Erza?" Jellal whispered in my ear. I was probably as red as my hair.

"What is it?" I asked. Jellal pulled me back a little so I could see his face. Jellal's face was as red as mine was. Jellal came closer to me, was he going to kiss me?

"I love you Erza." Jellal smiled. I felt like crying, I wanted to cry because I was so happy.

"I love you too Jellal." I giggled. When did I ever giggle? Jellal's face was so close to mine, I felt like exploding. He was going to kiss me! I've only dreamed of moments like this and it was really going to happen.

"Are you going to kiss or what?" Happy sang. Me and Jellal jerked apart. I looked up to see that Happy was watching us this whole time. I was going to end this cat. Happy let out a very un-human or should I say un-cat like shriek

**Authors Note~ Poor Happy, shouldn't have interrupted Erza's special moment. I'm so sorry for trolling you guys! don't kill me! Next chapter will contain a Jerza kiss, Nalu and Gray and Juvia will show up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure did! I will update in the next three days or less! Thank you guys for reviewing because it really helps me write the next chapter! I love you guys! **

**Until Next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14~ NIGHT OF THE LIVING Ichiya?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU!**

Hi Lucy here! I felt like you left me there for a bit. I told you how I wasn't going to get any sleep, well I was right. Well that's a lie, I fell asleep for a good 30 minutes. My dream was something I had no will over! I can't believe my brain would betray me like this, how could you brain! I can usually tell when I'm having a dream, so why didn't I stop it? You must think I'm going crazy, but I'm not. You're probably wondering what my dream was about, well I'll show you.

_Lucy's dreamland._

_I felt something warm touching my hand, and it felt soft. I opened my eyes to see a white scaly scarf from my past dream. Why was it here? I fingered the scarf wondering if it was as soft as it looks. It was soft, so soft. Even though this is a dream, the scarf is so soft. I felt something snuggle into my chest and yelped in alarm. _

_This is when I really looked at my surroundings. I was in my bed, well Natsu's bed really. I could feel someone resting on my stomach and it was freaking me out. I looked down and saw a lump in the blanket, almost like a head. I lifted the blanket with precaution, just in case Happy doesn't pop out and scare me. When I lifted it I caught a glimpse of pink, wait pink? And the scarf was even attached to this pink thing. I reached down and felt the pink fluffy object. I started to touch it, it was hair. It was really soft hair though, so soft that I wanted to never stop touching it. _

_I only stopped when I heard a groan coming from the person with pink hair. I pulled my hand back and hit myself with it. What the heck was I thinking? I can't just touch someone's hair without permission! Well then again, this was my dream. I pulled down the blanket to reveal the pink haired person, or should I say boy!_

_I studied the boy's face and realized he looked a bit childish. Even though he looked a bit childish, he looked like a man. He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen, he had an amazing jaw line too. I didn't notice it, but I began to touch his hair again. The boy smiled, it was such a care free smile too. I've seen this smile before, it looked a lot like... Natsu's. But Natsu was a dragon, he not human. But only if he was human, I would... what!? Do not finish that sentence Lucy! If I start thinking like that who knows where that will get me!_

_"Luce." The boy groaned. I stopped moving my hand. His voice, sounded like Natsu's. Maybe this was Natsu, I guess I pictured him like this as if he was human. But I've never dreamed of something this vivid. My brain couldn't do something like this. I took my finger and started to outline his face, no way would I be able to make someone as perfect as him. I really need to stop reading those romance novels! _

_"Luce." Natsu groaned again. I think I'm going to have a heart attack if he says my name one more time. He was so cute in his sleep! He was also grinning, that's a bit weird. I could see his mouth moving as if he was whispering something. I moved closer to his face and tried to hear him better. I could hear something but couldn't quite make it out, a faint whisper was all I could hear. I was about three inches from his face, and that's when I heard it. _

_"Your my princess!" Natsu whispered. I was suddenly engulfed in very warm arms. I tried to get away but I couldn't move. Natsu pulled me into his chest, he was spooning me! Natsu had his arms around my shoulders, there was no escape. Natsu stuffed his head into the crook of my neck and stayed there. Oh my Mavis, WHAT AM I DOING! Why aren't I giving him a good Lucy kick right in the face?_

_"You smell good." Natsu stated. I think I died. I think I died from how cute his voice sounded just now. I died when he pulled me into his arms, how could he be so warm? I thought surely I would have woken up by now, but this felt too real. I shifted in Natsu's arms and faced him. I was now face to face with Natsu, his eyes were burning into mine. His eyes, I never noticed them before. They were onyx with a tint of green in there, like little speckles. I could sit here for the rest of my dream and stare into them. _

_I sniffed when I smelt something familiar, it was like a camp fire. I always like the smell of a camp fire, it would warm me up thinking about it. There was also a hint of cinnamon in his scent. I can't believe I'm smelling him like this, how could I do this in a dream? I hadn't noticed yet but my face was coming very close to his. I closed my eyes and leaned in, but that's when I woke up._

I felt something extremely heavy from the waist down. Oh my god what was I dreaming just now! I was going to k-kiss Natsu! I was actually going to do it, why brain why! It all felt too real, I didn't feel in control of anything. I can't stop thinking about that dream, but that needed to wait. Half of my body was being squished. I tried to move but I couldn't. I looked at this heavy object on top of me and saw him. Natsu Fatty Dragneel was laying on top of me. I didn't realize how heavy a dragon could actually be.

Natsu's head seemed light but the rest of his body packed pure muscle. I really have no idea how I'm not dying right now. Natsu was literally crushing me from the waist down. Why Natsu, why? I wanted to give him a Lucy kick but couldn't, my legs were under him. Why must dragons be so heavy, why? I really need to stop asking so many questions and get on with it!

I looked around the room and spotted at the window. The window was open and I could feel the wind blowing in, I could of sworn I closed that earlier. It was dark, it was still dark. Why couldn't it be morning so I could call Erza in here! Erza would kill me if I called her right now, she was having Jellal time. For some reason I felt extremely creepy saying that. Stop thinking about that Lucy, you have other matters to deal with right now!

"Natsu!" I half yelled and half whispered. Natsu just groaned and laid his head onto mine. Are you fricken kidding me. I'm being squished by a dragon and you think with his super hearing skills he would WAKE UP. Natsu Dragneel was going to kill me from how heavy he was.

"Luce." Natsu groaned. Was he dreaming about me? That's so, cute.

"Luce." Natsu muttered in to my hair. What the heck was he dreaming of? I waited for awhile until I heard something familiar.

"Your my princess!" Natsu half chimed into my ear. He said it, he said the thing. Why did he say that? Was he dreaming the same thing? That can't be possible... right? How could that even happen? There's no way in hell that would even be possible.

"Natsu!" I tried again. He ignored me. He was such a heavy sleeper, that idiot.

"You smell good." Natsu mumbled. I'm starting to think we had the same dream. But why was that happening. If I remember correctly, we are about to kiss right after he said that. I really don't like not knowing what's happening, it bugs me. So many questions that I can never get the answers to!

"Natsu!" I shouted into his ear for the millionth time. Natsu shot right up and looked like he was, blushing?

"Luce?" Natsu stated. Natsu looked down at me and then looked at how he squishing me. Come on Natsu, please don't go back to sleep. Natsu lifted a bit of his weight off of me but not fully.

"So, what were you dreaming of?" I sang. It was a bit embarrassing asking him this, but I wanted to know. Natsu looked at me for about a minute straight. What the heck was he thinking right now?

"Tease." Natsu grunted out. He looked a bit upset, wait did he call me a tease? I Lucy Heartphilla am not a tease!

"W-What?" I stuttered. I can't believe he just said that. He called me a tease! I was going to kill him!

"You didn't let me eat my food." Natsu pouted. Wait a second? He was dreaming of food. He looked as if he was lying but I couldn't really tell. Why are you so cruel to me Natsu? I wanted to smack that look right off of his face. Natsu was such a blunt person, why would he not tell me?

"Oh yeah?" I smirked, I was going to get him good here. "You said, Your my princess!" I said it in the same tone he used. Natsu looked at me in shock. I hit him good. What's your move dragon boy? Huh? Huh? What are you going to do now?

"Y-You know nothing!" Natsu was blushing. I actually got him to blush deep red.

Lucy: 1 point.

Natsu: 2 points.

Yes, Natsu may have more points than me but I will win this contest. What in god's name am I going on about. I swear I say the weirdest things. And no I am not a weirdo for the millionth time!

"I know everything." I chimed. Natsu stuck his tongue out at me and lifted himself off of me. Thank you god for saving me, I thought I was going to be crushed. Can you imagine it? _Lucy Heartphilla 18, crushed to death by Natsu Dragneel, the dragon. _

Yeah, no thank you. I'm fine being 3 dimensional not a flat princess.

"Oh really?" Natsu leaned in. No, I was not going to lose this time. I was about to retort back until I heard a very faint shuffle in the kitchen. Natsu's ear twitched, he probably heard it way better than me. Maybe something or someone slipped into the place while we were sleeping.

"What was that?" Natsu asked. Why the heck would I know that? Sometimes, I really don't get Natsu.

"Do you expect me to know that?" I questioned. Natsu nodded his head and got up from the ground. He just nodded, how dare him! I felt the warmth leave me, and I realized it was freezing in here.

"It came from the kitchen." I whispered. Natsu nodded his head and pushed me close to him with his tail.

"Stay close to me." Natsu whispered back. I nodded and held onto his side. We walked into the kitchen and saw food everywhere. Food was literally everywhere.

"The food!" I gasped. I ran over to the table and looked frantically for Laxus's and Wendy's meal. I found Gajeel's but I couldn't find the others. Then about I minute later I found there food, thank the heavens. I found a spatula of the counter and grimaced. It looks like the spatula will be my weapon of choice again considering I have no sword. I heard something shuffling behind the counter which alerted me and Natsu.

We both nodded to each other as we went to check it out. What if it was a raccoon? I feel kind of silly if it was just a raccoon. But what if it was something bad? Maybe a monster of some sorts or worse. What if the kale came alive to kill me! Sorry kales getting me off track. I was close to getting around the counter and counted to three. After three I leaped out and yelled.

"You'll never get me Kale Beast!" I screeched as I hit the monster with all my might. I kept whacking until I heard something.

"Why?"Groaned a man. What the? The Kale monster can speak! It even smelled like kale. So disgusting.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled from the other side of the room. Natsu blew some fire into a lamp which lighted up the whole room. I looked back to the Kale Beast to see it was a very short man.

"Man~" The man called. What in the world is this creature? I started to poke him with my spatula and he groaned.

"Who are you?" I asked. Natsu came behind me and looked quite amused. The small man sat up and started munching of a piece if kale. Gross, so gross.

"Ichiya." Ichiya mumbled as he took another bite of the kale. How can he eat that, was he a monster?

"Why are you here?" I asked while pushing the spatula at his throat. It would have been more threatening if I had a sword, but no, I have a spatula. Looks like it's me and you spatula.

"I came for my Erza-chan!" Ichiya chimed.

"Erza-chan?" Natsu and I said in unison.

"Yes, the beautiful, delicate flower who smells so amazing!" Ichiya exclaimed. Okay, he was scaring me. He just called Erza a delicate flower. Erza was a beast not a delicate flower. Can you even imagine Erza being a delicate flower? I can't.

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

"Keep your voice down." I whispered. Natsu nodded his head and looked back to Ichiya. Ichiya was funny looking man. He had orange hair with a white suit, he also smells like kale so I took I step back.

"Erza loves Jellal." Natsu stated. Ichiya looked astonished and started muttering words like "Perfume?" and "Erza-chan why?". I'm sorry, but this is really amusing.

"But I love her perfume!" Ichiya exclaimed. I was about to retort back with something like "Well Jellal has dips buddy, sorry!" but I was interrupted.

"Ichiya," Erza said with a harsh voice. "Why are you following me!" Erza looked pissed. And Ichiya, he looked so scared that he hid behind me.

"Perfume!" Ichiya shouted. Erza started to march over to us to handle Ichiya. Ichiya looked so scared that I was about to laugh. Ichiya took action before Erza could reach him. Ichiya blew a kiss goodbye at Erza and jumped out the window. I was shocked that he could even fit through there.

"What the heck was that all about?" Jellal asked while coming up behind Erza. Erza only sighed and rested her head onto his chest.

"Stalker." Erza sighed. Who knew Erza had a stalker? It just didn't seem like anyone would want to because Erza liked no one in that way except Jellal, which is obvious. Jellal looked down at Erza and began to pat her hair. They seemed more affectionate than the last time I saw them.

"Don't worry Erza, I'm here." Jellal smiled. I haven't really seen Jellal smile like that, it was always a straight face. Are they, a thing now?

"Yeah, your right." Erza smiled at him. Okay, they were a couple. They had to be, I mean, there are signs everywhere. He's saying such sweet things to her and he's touching her. Well Jellal would never really touch Erza in this way because he was a scardy cat. Good for Jellal, he manned up.

The next thing they did surprised me. Erza looked up into Jellal's eyes as they slowly pulled together, their lips were almost touching. Natsu was about to say something until I put a hand on his mouth. Then, they kissed. It was so romantic, I wanted to awe aloud but didn't want to ruin the moment. I silently in my head called out "Go Erza!".

There kiss ended and they looked at us and flushed. Did they forget that we were even here? I'm not that that forget able!

"L-Let's head back to bed." Erza smiled. Jellal nodded and lead her out of the room.

"Yeah we got a big day tomorrow." Natsu stated. What did he mean?

"What's tomorrow?" I asked. Natsu looked at me like I was the biggest idiot of the century.

"The annual dinner." Natsu sighed. How could I forget! I haven't even finished Natsu's meal! Oh my cheese and crackers I needed to make his and his father's perfect.

"Oh yeah!," I yawned. "Let's sleep." Natsu smiled at me and walked with me while we left the kitchen. I couldn't help but think If the dream would come back to me again. That dream was so weird, and Natsu had the same one. Even though he didn't admit to it, I know he did.

Natsu walked over to a rug and sprawled out patting the ground next to him, I guess that was my signal. I skipped over to him and laid down. Even though the floor wasn't the best, at least I had Natsu with me. Natsu took me in his wings and started to hum as we fell asleep.

**Authors Note~ Hello there friends! This was probably the longest chapter I've ever made! I tried to not leave it off with a cliff hanger because I don't want anyone having a mental break down! I know I said I would have Juvia and Gray come in but I will have them come soon. So did anyone wonder what Natsu's and Lucy's dream was about? Natsu is a dragon right now but soon, he will become human! I'm sorry but you have to wait! The next chapter will consist of Nalu, Jerza, maybe Gruvia and Dragons! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure did!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15~ Natsu's saliva helps me? **

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did. But they will, THEY WILL!**

_Gray's POV_

"Juvia, we got mail." I called out. Juvia shot up from bed and ran towards me.

"Juvia never gets mail!" Juvia exclaimed. I smiled as I walked towards the table waiting for breakfast, It was Juvia's turn to cook. I really love when Juvia cooks, it's like eating heaven. Of course we switch off days to give each other breaks. But I can never really tell if Juvia likes my cooking or she likes the fact that I made it. But who cares! Juvia's cooking today!

"Who do you think it's from?" Juvia asked. I put a hand up to my chin and started to think.

"I really hope it's not another love letter from Lyon." I growled. I really hated when Lyon did that, he knew I was together with Juvia. So why? We were even going to get married soon! I might be a little young but I love Juvia, I might tease her a lot, but I really do.

"I told Lyon-sama he shouldn't do that anymore." Juvia called back. And there she goes with the sama. I remind her not to call him "Lyon-sama." but just "Lyon." Is that too much to ask? I think not. Juvia says it's force of habit, but it still annoys me.

"Well we'll never know until we open the letter." I sighed. If we kept talking about Lyon I think my mind was going to explode. Not that I hate Lyon, I forgave him. But why does he have to try and steal my wife! Can't he give me a break? Every time me and Juvia are alone, were not actually alone. Lyon stops by here at least four times a week. Ugh, brothers sure could be annoying.

I took the letter into my hands and looked over it. The hand writing reminded me of someone's I knew. I really couldn't remember, it gave me the chills thinking about it though. I ripped the letter open to find a nicely decorated piece of paper.

It read:

_Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockster_

_You are invited to the annual dinner of Natsu Dragneel!_

_It is coming of age for this special lad!_

_You may bring food or drinks._

_The dinner will began at 8pm._

_Also you want to dress nice! _

_Hope to see you guys tonight!_

_From~ Natsu and Lucy_

Natsu's coming of age? I have no idea why I find that funny. I truly thought this letter would be a wedding invitation.

"Yeah! We finally get something to do!" Juvia chimed. I let out a yelp. Juvia really did know how to scare you. I didn't even know she was looking over my shoulder. Juvia could be like a ninja sometimes.

"So what does Gray-sama plan to wear?" Juvia smiled. I started to think and decided I'll just wear what I'm wearing now.

"I'll wear this." I said while pointing down to my clothes. Juvia looked at me in shock and started to stutter.

"Y-You can't go wearing nothing!" Juvia yelped. I looked down to see myself naked. Oh come on! I really need to stop doing that!

"Opps I did it again." I laughed nervously. Juvia just smiled and started to hand me numerous amounts of clothes. Oh this was going to be fun.

_Lucy's POV_

I could feel myself really warm, it was such a nice feeling. Of course I knew it was Natsu who was radiating off the heat, but I don't care. I should be freaking out... right? But I was too warm and comfy to do that. I snuggled into Natsu some more trying to get more comfort. Natsu pulled tighter. I was having such a nice time until I smelt something. I sniffed some more and opened my eyes.

Do you even want to know what I saw? It was truly terrible. It was a plate of kale. A huge fricken plate of kale. I tried to scoot back but Natsu didn't let me. I wanted to know why Natsu wasn't smelling this horrid thing, wasn't his nose better than mine? I tried to shift my head back until I realized why Natsu couldn't smell the kale. Natsu had his nose in my hair, I instantly turned red.

This moment reminded me of that dream, except Natsu was a dragon right now. Snap out of it Lucy! You've got bigger problems right now. My enemy was staring me right in the face. I examined the kale and saw there was a card attached to it. Why in the world would anyone do this to me! Whoever it was, I was so going to get them back.

The card read:

_I'm so sorry that I ate all your kale. _

_I really like kale so I ate yours. _

_I wish you could forgive me for last night,_

_So I got you some more kale!_

_I sprayed something on them so they smelled even stronger!_

_Enjoy your kale!_

_From Ichiya._

_P.S. I will love Erza's perfume forever!_

The next time I see Ichiya, I will destroy him! Erza might get to it before me though. I really need to get Natsu up. I think I'm going to get sick from the smell of this kale. Ichiya really was the kale beast.

"Natsu!" I shouted. Natsu just groaned. Oh my Mavis, what does it take to wake this guy up?

"Natsu the kale beast left something!" I called over my shoulder. I guess I shouted into his ear because he bolted straight up.

"What!" Natsu roared. As Natsu yelled he also gripped tighter to me. Oh my god I was going to die from Natsu's death grip.

"You're killing me!" I managed to squeak out. Natsu looked down at me and smiled. Oh that smile was the cutest thing in the world. You must be thinking, can dragons even smile? Well Natsu sure could. When he smiled, it reminded me of the dream. That goofy grin he wore, it was so cute. His smile almost made me forget about the kale, but the scent was overpowering. Natsu loosened his grip on me and then frowned.

"Lucy you need to bathe," Natsu stated. "You smell like kale." That's it, Ichiya is not the only one whose going to get punched.

"It's not me you dolt!" I hissed. I pointed towards the plate behind us. Natsu stared at the plate for awhile 'till his eye became huge. Natsu freaked out and rolled away, with me. Natsu crushed me a few times as he rolled. Why Natsu? Why?

"Why is there so much yelling?" Erza said while coming in with Jellal and Happy. Erza looked at us and smirked. Why was she smirking? Did she think it was funny? KALE IS NOTHING TO JOKE ABOUT!

"Lucy likessss Natsu!" Happy sang. What is this crazy cat talking about now? I looked down to see I was on top of Natsu. Oh come on! Will someone give me a break? I looked down to Natsu to see him blushing. Why was this idiot blushing?! Are dragons even suppose to blush?

"It's not what it looks like!" I shouted. Erza and Happy just snickered.

"That's what they all say." Jellal chimed in. Jellal how could you! I thought Jellal was the only sane one!

"Says the guy with no eyebrows!" Happy smiled. Did Happy just defend me? I guess I won't be destroying this cat today.

"Happy how could you!" Jellal cried. And that's the Jellal I know. Take that Jellal! Erza started to comfort him and pat his back.

"It will be okay Jellal!" Erza exclaimed. Boy did Erza love Jellal, they were so cute together! Only if Natsu was... DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE LUCY! I really need to stop my mind from going to those type of places. If I let my mind wander who knows what would happen. We need to get back to the task at hand. Ichiya's supposed forgiveness present.

"Ichiya left us a little present." I pointed towards the enemy. Erza stopped patting Jellal's back once she heard his name.

"He did what?" Erza thundered. Me and Natsu flinched.

"He left some kale which I highly recommend you throw away." I said while holding my nose. I could smell it from here. Natsu didn't look any better, he had two hands on his snout.

"Why would he do such a thing." Natsu groaned. That's exactly what I've been asking myself this whole time. Erza walked over to the kale and picked up the card. After Erza had read over it she crumbled it into her hands. Erza picked up the plate of kale and went to the window. Was she going to throw it out? Erza did exactly what I thought. Erza threw with all her might and it shot out the window.

"Well now that's gone let's get down to business." Erza said while cracking her knuckles. What the heck was she talking about? Was she going to kill Ichiya?

"Let's get to setting up!" Erza smiled. Oh yes! I have to cook Natsu's meal! I decide what I was going to cook Natsu and his father. I decide to cook them spicy fish tacos! I know it sounds a bit weird but the chef at the castle made such good ones. The chef even taught me how to cook them, but they were extremely spicy. I have never tasted anything as spicy as that dish. Natsu did say he liked fish and spicy things.

"So Luce what are you cooking me and Igneel?" Natsu asked. Should I tell him now or should I let him wait it out? I think I should just tell him.

"Spicy fish taco's." I smiled. Natsu looked at me blankly.

"What's that?" Natsu asked. Of course he wouldn't know. I tried to explain to Natsu what they were but Natsu just got confused. I just gave up and walked towards the cupboards to get the ingredients.

"Whatever it is it sound delicious!" Natsu beamed. Now that's what I wanted to hear. I pulled out everything I needed for the dish. Salmon, check! Spices, check! and Happy pulling on my dress, check! I looked down to see Happy with the most cutest face I've ever seen, he could almost beat Natsu's. Wait, what did the cat want?

"Do you think I could have some too?" Happy asked. Happy has never looked so cute. Happy could really be evil but also adorable. I smiled at him and began to hug him.

"Of course you can!" I giggled. Happy looked at me like he hadn't expected that. Maybe I've been a little mean to Happy lately. I guess I need to be nicer, he just gets on my nerves so easily.

"You're really weird Lucy." Happy mumbled into my chest. And that's exactly what I'm talking about. See! I'm mean for a reason, not for the hell of it. I need to keep it in! Be nice Lucy, be nice.

"I know." I sighed. Happy then pinched me. I was being nice! Why would he pinch me! What did I do to deserve that?

"Are you real?" Happy asked. Of course, I guess I deserved that.

"Yes Happy, I'm real." I sighed. I put Happy down and started to cut the fish. Happy and Natsu looked at me with interest and watched me closely. Was there something I was doing wrong? I don't know why but, it was kind of creeping me out.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. Natsu and Happy snapped out of it and stared at me blankly.

"I just thought it was cool." Natsu said. Hmm, so they think I'm cool? Well that's new, I thought I was a weirdo to them. But I guess I was wrong.

"Well did you guys want to help make the flower tortilla?" I asked. Happy and Natsu looked at each other in thought. It took about a minute before they started to nod their heads uncontrollably.

"Okay guys you don't have to make your heads fall off." I giggled. They started to laugh along with me and prepared the tortilla. After we were done we put them in the oven and started to make the super spicy sauce.

"Okay this sauce is super spicy guys so be careful." I warned them. Natsu looked super excited, but Happy looked like he was going to die.

"Are you okay Happy?" I questioned him. Happy looked up to me like he was going to cry. What the heck was wrong? Did I say something wrong? I don't think I did... right?

"I don't like spicy things that much." Happy whined. Wow, was he really going to cry over that. Well I guess I shouldn't be too mean, I mean I don't like kale. I should take Happy's feelings into consideration.

"I'll leave the spice off of yours Happy." I smiled. Happy started to hug me.

"Thank you Lucy." Happy said. I felt really happy when he said that. It felt so endearing. Happy and I really don't have moments like this, so I'll savor it.

"You're welcome." I said while going back to the spice. I have to be very careful with this or else it might blow up right in my face, literally. I have to handle the peppers the most, they are so evil. One time when I was a kid and I was helping out the chef, I touched one of the peppers. It's not that the pepper killed me or anything. But I decided to rub my eye and let me tell you, it burned. I felt like my eyeball was going to burn up and I'd go blind.

The chef knew exactly what to do though. The chef went to the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk. I thought "What the heck was he going to do with milk?" The chef came rushing over to me and started to pour the whole jug onto my eyeball. The milk actually helped, I thought the chef was a lunatic, but he saved me. For future reference, do not touch your eye's while handling peppers, never.

"Okay Happy and Natsu please do not touch your eyes." I said while cutting the peppers. I should probably being doing this while wearing gloves. But I think I'm cable of doing it this time... I think.

"Why?" Natsu asked. I might as well tell him, I don't want him hurting himself.

"Because it will hurt really bad." I said as I started to mash the peppers together.

"Why would it hurt." Happy asked. Okay, I was getting a bit annoyed. I started to mash the peppers harder until something unexpected happened. I guess I was mashing them a bit too hard.

"Because it will HURT!" I yelped. When I went to mash the peppers once again, something went into my eye.

"It burns!" I yelled. Natsu and Happy started to freak out. Where the heck was Erza when I needed her? Oh yeah, she's doing decorations in the dining hall!

"What do I do?!" Natsu asked me as he shook my shoulders. I clutched my face trying to ease the pain but it hurt more.

"Get milk!" I yelled. Natsu looked like he was going to question me but I sent him a glare. Well the best glare I could do with one eye. Natsu went to the fridge and began looking in the fridge. Natsu looked back at me like he was terrified.

"We have no milk." Natsu gulped. I was doomed. Milk was the only thing I could think of that will help. I don't have any water in here because the well is outside. What was I going to do, wait it out. Nope, my eyeball was burning!

"Do something!" I began to cry. I really hated to cry, but it really hurt. I couldn't help but cry. Natsu looked over to me and panicked. Natsu came running over to me held me by the shoulders. What was he going to do? Natsu began to lick my entire face. Natsu's licked me before, but this felt extremely weird.

I felt the pain subsiding, he helped me? I was so confused. Was Natsu's salvia magic or something? I felt a bit icky when I felt my face, it was sticky. Natsu stared at me until I looked up to him. I really couldn't help but blush. He looked so worried, so scared.

"Are you better?" Natsu asked me.

"Yes." I stated. Natsu sighed as he pulled me into a hug.

"I was so worried." Natsu sighed into my hair. I guess I scared him with all that screaming. I probably looked like a wacko running around. But I was in so much pain, I should probably say thank you.

"Thank you so much Natsu." I smiled as I hugged him. Natsu started to chuckle as he pulled back, I kind of didn't want to stop hugging him though.

"That tasted really good though." Natsu chuckled. I turned super red at his comment. I could feel my whole body going stiff. Did he really just say that?

"What?!" Happy and I said in unison. Natsu looked at real confused but then realized what he said.

"I meant the sauce!" Natsu claimed. Me and Happy started to laugh. It was kind of funny if you think about it. Natsu would never mean something like that... right? What if Natsu had a side no one knew about? I really couldn't imagine Natsu like that though, it was just too weird.

"Sure you did." I laughed. Natsu and Happy snapped their heads towards me. Natsu looked even more embarrassed. I guess I shouldn't have said that, I'm such an idiot.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Happy asked. I started to back up from Happy and return to cooking, while being extra careful this time. I don't want to repeat last times actions.

"Nothing!" I laughed nervously. Happy looked at me then he turned to Natsu and whispered something. But I could still hear him, Happy was a terrible at whispering.

"Lucy's a pervert." Happy whispered. WHAT! How could that cat say that? That was so embarrassing.

"Yep." Natsu stated. Natsu, why?

"What?!" I cried. Natsu and Happy looked at me in shock.

"You heard?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I did!" I hissed.

"Well it's true." Happy sang. I was about to beat him up until I stopped myself. I need to be nice, there was just no need to fight him.

"Whatever." I huffed. I pulled the tortilla's out of the oven and began to put the fish and lettuce onto them. These dishes were really huge though, like half my body huge. I poured the sauce onto the them except one, and bam I'm done. It didn't take as much time as I thought it would.

"I'm done!" I smiled. Natsu and Happy came over to me and looked over my shoulder.

"They look so good." Natsu said while drooling. Natsu started to reach his claw out until I slapped it away.

"No eating until later." I smiled. Natsu pouted but still looked anxious.

"Okay guys! Let's put this by the rest of the food and see how Erza and Jellal are doing." I smiled. Natsu and Happy nodded as I put the food away. I thought Natsu would have left without me but he was there waiting for me. I felt my heart starting to thump.

"Come on Lucy." Natsu called to me. I rushed over to him and walked with him. This felt right, it really did. On to the dining room!

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I really didn't want to leave this off with a cliff hanger! I'm sorry if it seemed like it but I tried!** **So the whole pepper situation really happened before. My mother was cooking once and she yelled for me to help. I ran to her and found out she touched her eye. She started to freak out until I ran to the fridge to grab some milk, she looked at me like I was crazy. I started to pour some milk into her eye and it helped her. It was really funny to be honest, I could not stop laughing. So in the next chapter it will show Nalu of course, Jerza, Gruvia and Dragons! I was going to show the dragons in this chapter except I got off track. I hope you liked this chapter, I tried really hard! Oh, I almost forgot! The ship Gale will becoming very soon! Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16~ Juvia and Gray make complications.**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have been married by now if I did. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU!**

I never really realized how many tunnels this place had, I thought I had been everywhere. It really amazes me that there were so many rooms. When you're in this tunnel there is always a door nearby. The tunnels seemed endless, there was just so many. Natsu has been quiet for quite awhile, it bothered me. Maybe he was deep thinking, who am I kidding, It's Natsu!

"So you excited for this dinner tonight?" I asked Natsu. Natsu seemed to snap out of his thoughts and he grinned at me. That grin made me so happy, I just wonder if it can ever be fake. I don't really know what brought on these thoughts, I hate thinking like that.

"It's my coming of age!" Natsu cheered. Coming of age? That sounds a bit weird. Was that something like a birthday? I hope not, I didn't get Natsu a birthday present. I was waiting for his birthday, I wanted to get him something. Well not get something, more like make something.

"Is today your birthday?" I questioned. I kind of wonder how old Natsu really is. Did I ever ask him that? What if he was a old man?! I would feel a bit silly, all that blushing I do. Oh I'm such an idiot!

"Yep!" Natsu replied. I hit him, I hit him for a reason.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Natsu yelped. I gave Natsu a glare, well I tried.

"You didn't tell me!" I hissed. Natsu looked surprised. He really shouldn't be, he should have expected this. Oh course I would be mad, I will get revenge! Did he think I would totally be jolly good with it? NO!

"I didn't think you would care." Natsu pouted. I hit him again. What was I my father? No! I care about others and I like to celebrate peoples birthdays.

"Why in the world wouldn't I care about that?" I sneered. Natsu stopped walking and backed me in to the tunnel wall.

"Because," Natsu huffed. "I don't know!" Natsu looked angered more with himself than me. Natsu pulled back and sat down. Natsu gave me the puppy eyes and whimpered. I relaxed some and started to pat his back.

"Of course I care Natsu," I smiled. "What kind of friend would I be If I didn't?" Natsu started to chuckled and bring himself back up. We began to walk again, but there was still something I wanted to ask Natsu.

"So, how old are you?" I asked. I felt like a kid asking him. My voice came out high pitched and I turned beet red. Why was I acting so weird lately? Who knows, I guess I'm just a weirdo.

"I'm 19 today!" Natsu beamed. Oh I felt relieved. Natsu was only a little bit older than me, thank Mavis!

"Well Natsu," I smiled. "Happy Birthday!" I went up to his cheek and gave him a peck. I really don't know what came over me. I felt my cheeks warm up by my own action, I looked at Natsu to see his reaction. Natsu just stood in shock, well I think it's shock. I started to walk in front of Natsu until he pulled me back. I looked back at him, he shadowed his face.

"What is it?" I asked. I really hope he didn't have a problem with the kiss on the cheek, that would be embarrassing. I don't really think Natsu would react to something like a kiss on a cheek... right?

"How old are you Luce?" Natsu asked me. Thank god it had nothing to do with the kiss, I was kind of disappointed though. Pssh, what am I even talking about, I'm such a nerd. On the other hand why would Natsu want to know that? Probably for the same reason I wanted to know. I guess he would be surprised if I was really an old grandma or a child. Heck I would be surprised!

"18 years old." I smiled. Natsu nodded his head and walked over to a large purple door in front of us. I really want to know why these doors were so colorful. Every door I've passed by in this place is colored. I think I've seen eight shades of purple and pink today. Let's not forget the rainbow door with a huge sun on it. I wonder what's behind that door.

"Here's the dining hall!" Natsu opened the door with his massive claws. Sometimes I forget Natsu's a dragon, I kind of wish he was human. I guess you don't get everything you wish for, right?

Happy seemed to be very quiet when he was with us, he didn't even make a peep. It was a weird feeling having Happy not talk. Happy just sat upon Natsu's back this whole time, not talking. He probably fell asleep knowing him. Oh my cheese and crackers I hope he was asleep! When I kissed Natsu on cheek he didn't say "You likeee himmm!"

Natsu and I walked in only to have a chair thrown in-between us. Natsu and I yelped and pulled away from each other. I looked to the person who threw this object and saw her, the beast. Of course it was Erza, but why was she trying to kill us. Erza gave me and Natsu a death glare.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked. Erza came stomping over to me and gripped me by the dress collar. Erza leaned in and pulled out her sword. What the heck did I do? I was going to be killed for nothing!

"You didn't tell me?" Erza thundered. What did I not tell her? Did she know that... I haven't bathed for awhile! I really hope she doesn't force me into a river or something, let's just hope it has nothing to do with hygiene. Hey! I'm a very clean person, I've just been busy with an excited dragon for awhile.

Back at the castle I would bathe every day in the morning and at night. My life is certainly different from the one I used to live in. I don't regret it, I would rather live with Natsu any day. Natsu was someone special in my life, I would never give this up. Well enough of thinking of Natsu! I've got a crazy Erza trying to kill me!

"W-What didn't I tell you?" I laughed nervously. Why was Erza doing this? Was she talking about that dream, how would she even find out about that?

"That you and Natsu are engaged!" Erza chuckled as she patted my back. A little too harshly I might add. W-What in the world was she even saying!

"W-Who told you that!" I stuttered. Where would Erza hear such a thing? I don't understand. The only time I said that to someone was when I was with Juvia. But I was trying not to drown! How would Erza even find out about that situation? I never told her, and I know Natsu didn't. Was it Happy that little devil!

"Guess." Erza smirked. Oh no, I hate the guessing game! Why was Erza doing this to me? What the heck was Natsu thinking. I looked over to Natsu to see him waving to me weakly. Natsu was no help, I was doomed. But I guess being thought of Natsu's fiancé isn't too bad, right?

"Happy?" I asked. Erza's smile stayed on which told me I guessed wrong. Who else knew about it?

"J-Juvia?" I asked. I heard a squeak come from behind Erza, and guess who popped out. Juvia and Gray! How could I not think this wouldn't bite me in the butt later? Well it did, I am truly an idiot. I think I win the fool award.

"You guessed right Lucy-san!" Juvia chimed. Juvia came over to me and hugged me, well more like trapped me.

"Oh! Hi Juvia!" I exclaimed. I tried to sound my happiest. I don't hate Juvia's visit, I just don't know what to say! Everybody now think me and Natsu are going to get married. Isn't that just great, sooner or later we have to tell them, or we don't. What am I even saying, of course we have to tell them! A human and dragon can't marry each other, or can they? I really need to stop contradicting myself.

"So when are you and Natsu-san getting married?" Juvia asked. What do I say? I don't know what to say! I can't even process what's happening. You would think a pro like me would know what to do, but I'm not a pro!

"Umm." I said. Um! Um wasn't an answer Lucy! Juvia gave me a suspicious look. Oh god she had to know, why?! I was going to get clobbered by Erza and drowned by Juvia. I could imagine it now, _Lucy Heartphilla, age 19, dies from evil she-beast and nutty water women. _I think I'm going to go crazy from how many deathly situations I get into.

"Did you lie to Juvia?" Juvia hissed. "If you did you will drown, love rival!" Juvia started to cackle. Oh yeah I was done for, Juvia was going to kill me. I was going to tell her the truth, well I was going to. But then a ray of sunshine came, Natsu Dragneel!

"Of course she's not lying!" Natsu cackled. Natsu came closer to me and pulled me in. I started to blush, yes blushing is good. Blushing was something super good right now, it makes thing more believable. For once in my life I want to blush more than anything!

"Good!" Juvia smiled. Juvia came really close to my ear and whispered.

"You are no longer my love rival," Juvia pulled back. "Gray-sama is mine!" Juvia left my side and went to jump on Gray. Of course Gray caught her, but then he fell.

"Thank you Juvia." Gray smiled. Juvia sighed and lifted herself off of him, she even helped him up. They were such a cute couple, I want something like this.

"Oh Natsu and Lucy!" Erza smirked. Erza came over to us and pulled us into a hug.

"I can't wait to tell Igneel!" Erza laughed as she picked up Happy from Natsu's back. How could I forget about Happy! Wait, Happy was the least of my problems. Erza was going to tell Natsu's father that were e-engaged!

"W-What?!" Natsu and I cried in unison. I haven't even met him yet! And now I'm getting married to his son. Oh what is going on anymore. I dug myself into a hole that I could never get myself out of.

"He will be so happy!" Erza smiled as she petted Happy. Erza walked over to the table and sat next to Jellal.

"So what do you think of my decor?" Jellal asked. I looked around and I was surprised. I didn't even notice anything in here, maybe because Erza tried to kill me! But now that I look at place, it's really beautiful. I walked out of Natsu's arms and looked around the room.

The walls had art and pictures all over it. The art consisted of dragons and a few humans. One of the dragons looked a bit like Natsu, but older. Maybe this was his father. I looked at the sliver ware on the table and, boy was it old. My sliver ware at the castle wasn't even this fancy. How in the world, I have never seen such metal as this one.

"Those were made by Metalicana." Natsu said behind me. I nodded and went on, I didn't know dragons could make such things as sliver ware. Wait, why would a dragon even use a spoon or a fork? That's quite weird to think of, a dragon trying to use a fork and knife.

I stopped and looked up to the ceiling. It was covered with little fire ornaments and had a huge banner in the middle. I started to laugh at the banner. Why would they put that there, I wonder what Natsu's reaction will be.

The banner read:

_Happy Birthday Flame brain, don't take my Gray-sama! You and Lucy-san are perfect together!_

"I can guess who made this." I giggled as I pointed up to the banner. Natsu came and rushed over to me to see what I was talking about. Natsu just stood there, not saying a word.

"I'm going to fry Gray." Natsu whispered. That's it, I lost it. I started to laugh so hard that my sides were hurting. Gray and Juvia are so going to be toast.

"Want to start a fight hothead?" Gray butted in. Natsu turned back to glare at him. Oh, Natsu was so going to fry him.

"Bring it ice princess." Natsu hissed. Gray started to make the temperature drop as Natsu made his side of the room boiling hot. Before they could lunge at each other, Erza stepped in.

"I think the banner is endearing." Erza smiled. Natsu just growled at Erza and moved away from Gray.

"You made the right move slanty eyes." Gray muttered. Natsu turned back and charged.

"What did you saw underpants?" Natsu hissed fire. I really did feel bad for both fools, they were dealing with the she-beast.

"I will murder you two if you fight." Erza pulled her swords out. Seriously, where did she pull those out of? Did she pull them out of her butt. I really don't want to imagine that, it's to disturbing.

"What are even saying," Natsu and Gray hugged. "Were besties!" Gray and Natsu were like a comedy act. Do you know what's even more funny, Juvia was giving Natsu the death glare. Juvia came shuffling over to me.

"Keep Natsu-san away from Gray-sama." Juvia whispered. I think I was crying. I was laughing so hard that I was crying, I couldn't breathe. Being with friends like this makes me so happy, I wish I could have met them sooner.

"Okay enough horsing around," Jellal spoke up. "Lucy and Natsu need to get ready." Oh yeah, I really can't go in this dress, I've been wearing it for like 3 days straight. I also need a bath. I wonder if Natsu has a bath, I think he does. Erza came behind me and Natsu and started to push us out of the room.

"Lucy, we are all concerned," Erza began but was cut off by Happy.

"You smell like butts, please take a bath." Happy snickered. I stopped walking to see Gray holding in his laughter. I looked at Happy and glared. I smell like butts! I was going to skin this cat alive! I covered my face and fell to the floor, I was going to fool this cat.

"Luce." Natsu spoke. I started to 'cry'. I think I'm a pretty good actress, because even Erza was buying it.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I've insulted you." Erza got on her knees. "Please hit me as hard as you can." Oh Erza, I want to laugh so bad. I saw Happy fly over to me and tug on my dress.

"I'm sorry." Happy cried. Finally, the cat was close to me. I pulled Happy in to a very tight hug.

"You'll never get away from me now cat!" I cackled. Happy started to squirm in my arms and clawed me multiple times. I think I have a few scratch marks now.

"You're killing me Lucy!" Happy cried. I let him go and pulled onto his cheeks.

"You're sorry right?" I asked. Happy nodded his head, I patted his head. Happy stuck his tongue out and ran away from me.

"Lucy's mean!" Happy cried behind Jellal. I got myself off the ground and grabbed onto Natsu's arm.

"Let's go bathe." I smiled. I heard gasps around the room, what did I say? I looked up to Natsu to see him redder than he usually is.

"Alright!" Natsu smirked mischievously. What the heck was he smirking about? Juvia came rushing over to me.

"I didn't know you two bathe together." Juvia whispered.

"W-We don't!" I yelped. Is that how it sounded. Oh that's so embarrassing! And Natsu agreed to it! He was a secret pervert!

"Well there's only one bath anyway!" Natsu laughed as he picked me up with his teeth. W-What?! This was not the Natsu I know, never mind he was a dense idiot. Natsu would never do something perverted... right?

Natsu pulled us into a room that had a blue door with a water sign at the top. I wonder that that meant. I looked around the room and found out it was something totally unexpected. The room was like a huge bath, it was so big. It could fit, well a dragon. Natsu put me down and bolted right into the water. How in the world was I going to bathe with him in here? It really seemed impossible.

"Come on Luce!" Natsu called out from the water. Natsu started to splash around and went over to something liquid in a glass container. Natsu winked at me and started to poor it around as he splashed around. What was he doing? As Natsu splashed some more, bubbles began to form.

"Soap!" I said aloud. Of course it was soap, I'm an idiot.

"It's so you don't feel uncomfortable!" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu turned his back to me and started to splash the water some more. Natsu was so, considerate. He did this for me, it was so sweet. Natsu turned back and grinned at me.

"I swear I won't look." Natsu said as he dove under the bubbles. I giggled as I started to strip my clothes and quickly jumped in. Natsu shot right up in alarm.

"Wanna have a splash fight?" Natsu grinned as he circled around me. Before answering him, I splashed him right in the face. Natsu started to sneeze and laugh.

"I guess that's a yes!" Natsu splashed me. I giggled as I swam around in the bubbles. Natsu sent a wave my way, I was doomed! I went under the water and avoided it the best I could. I will win this splash fight!

I spied a bucket somewhat close to me and climbed out to get it. I was having too much fun to realize that I was naked. I heard Natsu gasp as he dove underwater. I picked up the bucket and jumped in. I searched around for Natsu, but I couldn't find him. I felt a tug on my foot and I was brought under. Natsu was right behind me, I freaked out. I hit him with the bucket right in face, ohh sorry Natsu!

"I'm sorry Natsu!" I said as we both came up from the water. Natsu grinned at me and held his snout.

"I'll live." Natsu laughed as he got out of the bath and went towards a wardrobe. What was a wardrobe doing in here. Natsu tapped on the door handle and suddenly it opened. Natsu pulled out a few thing and came over to the edge of the bath.

"I have towels and a few dresses for you to try on." Natsu laid them next to me. Natsu sat a few inches away from me and turned around.

"Wont you need a towel too?" I asked. Natsu looked back at me and winked.

"I'm so hot that it just steams off." Natsu cackled as he turned back around. Does he even know what he does to me? I got out of the water a began to dry myself, after I was done I put the towel around me, just in case.

"I prefer the red one." Natsu commented. I looked down to see what he was talking about, and it took my breath away. It was the dress, I wore the moment me and Natsu met.

"How do you have this?" I could feel my tears slid down my cheek.

"I had Wendy fix it." Natsu replied. Natsu was so sweet, he was so darn sweet. I started to put the dress on and had a little trouble zipping it. The dress fit just as the great as it did before, the dress was even more beautiful than before. I walked up behind Natsu and hugged him from behind.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Thank you." I smiled as I whipped my tears away. I tugged on Natsu's arm and began to walk out of the room.

"I can't wait to meet your dad." I said. Natsu looked a bit taken back but laughed it off.

"Yeah, me too." Natsu replied. This was so exciting, I was finally going to meet Natsu's father and cousins.

"On to the food!" I cried as we ran together to the room.

**Authors Note~ I know, I know you must hate me for the ending! I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave you off like that but I made this chapter super long for you guys. Just bare with this cliffhanger and I will make the next chapter even more promising! So I wanted to tell you guys the reason I've kept Natsu a dragon for so long. It's because I want Lucy to love Natsu personality more than his super hotness. But soon, Natsu will become a human! More like in a chapter. So in the next chapter you will have Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, and of course dragons will finally appear! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review of what you thought for this chapter!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17~ I meet the family!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now, but they will. THEY WILL I TELL YOU!**

**Another Note~ Some people have been getting confused on how big Natsu actually is, so I'm going to tell you. Natsu is not as big as Igneel, which you should know how big Igneel is if you've seen or read Fairy Tail. Natsu is probably about as big as a medium sized elephant. Sorry for the confusion, please read on!**

I could feel myself getting anxious as me and Natsu run to the dining hall. I Lucy Heartphilla, is going to have dinner with dragons! Never in my life did I think I would ever be doing something like this. Okay I take that back, when I was younger I had fantasies about dragons, after my mother died, they were all I had. My mother said dragons were kind creatures, so I used to pretend I was a dragon myself. Before mothers passing, she would play dragons and princesses with me. I would be the dragon coming to save the princess, who was my mother.

My mother would think it was a bit silly of me, but hey it was fun. Of course I tried to fly once, that did not go to well. Let's just say I had a sprained ankle for a week. My father would even join in, he was normal then. Oh how I wish he would have stayed the same, why did he have to change? Those were good times, I'm glad I listened to her! Never in my life would I regret the decision of taking the fork in the road.

Me and Natsu reached the front door, but we stopped. Were they here already? What was I going to say? What is Natsu thinking right now? I tapped on Natsu on the arm and he didn't respond. He must be deep in thought.

"What's wrong Natsu?" I asked. Natsu snapped out of it and looked down.

"I haven't seen him in awhile." Natsu grinned. Who was he?

"Who?" I questioned. Natsu started to shuffle his feet and he looked pretty excited. I thought he was going to trample the door down. I wonder who could get him this excited, it made me feel weird.

"Igneel, it's been a whole year." Natsu frowned. "I don't get to see him often." His dad, I feel like a total idiot now. Man, that's rough. I guess I would be upset too, but I haven't seen my mother in years. I wanted to cry, for Natsu. I've been just a big cry baby lately.

"I only get to see him once a year." Natsu added. Why was that? Why couldn't he see him more often?

"Why?" I asked. Maybe I should have known why, I think I already knew the answer. Natsu was a prince. A dragon prince at that, but his father must be king obviously. Igneel must have king duty's to attend to, which must suck for Natsu.

"He has to stay with the others and protect them." Natsu said. Protect them? Protect them from what? Who are the others? I need more information.

"Who are the others and why do they need protecting?" I asked. Natsu looked at me with an unpleasant look. Natsu looked like he was in pain, maybe I shouldn't talk about this now. We should be eating and chatting with his father, not talking in front of the door.

"We'll talk about this later," I smiled. "I want to meet your father." Natsu looked a bit taken back. I pulled on his arm and I held the door handle, Natsu didn't move. What was up with him lately, usually he acted on impulse. Natsu wasn't a thinker, or maybe he was. I guess I would just have to find out.

"Come on dragon boy." I teased. Natsu chuckled as we opened the door. As we walked into the room, I didn't expect to have another chair thrown at me. Instead of jumping back, I just stood there. I waited for impact, but it never came. Natsu stepped in front of me and started to growl.

"Who threw that?" Natsu growled. Why was he so angry? Well it's probably because we've already had one thrown at us today. I held onto Natsu's arm and looked around to see if Erza would kill us. What did I do now?

"We'll look what we have here." A voice spoke, It sounded a bit like Natsu's except more manly. I stepped over Natsu's tail and out from behind him, to see dragons. There were so many, all of them were gathered around the table.

Each were a different color, one was white and another was blue. The one that really caught my eye was the huge red one in front of us, I just stood there in awe. The one that spoke was so similar to Natsu, except he was huge. Natsu was so small compared to him. Wait a minute, this must be Natsu's father!

"Igneel!" Natsu cheered. Natsu let his guard down and charged over to him. I just stood there like an idiot. Natsu and Igneel bumped heads and started to laugh, it was so beautiful. I looked around to all the other dragons. They were all happily chatting and laughing with one another, they were like humans. They made me want to cry, I missed this. I felt like a piece of me was coming back.

I could feel the tears prickling at the corner of my eyes, I quickly whipped them away. I was such a baby, I need to man up. Who am I kidding? I looked back to Natsu and Igneel and realized they were looking at me. My eyes locked with Natsu's and that had me blushing. His eyes were like a night sky, I just wanted to stare into them forever.

"W-What are you staring at!" I stuttered. Natsu and Igneel started to laugh on cue, what were they laughing at? I could feel my whole face heating up, this was so embarrassing. I covered my face and walked over to them. Natsu stopped laughing when I hit him.

"I will kick you out of the bed forever if you keep laughing!" I exclaimed. Igneel started to laugh even more, what was so funny! I'm not a comedy act!

"No!" Natsu cried. Natsu started to rub his snout into my hair, was this an apology? Igneel's looked so amused.

"I think your eyebrows are trying to escape." I pointed to his forehead. Igneel looked up like he was trying to see his eyebrows. I guess he was more like Natsu than I thought he was.

"So you're the one Erza told me about." Igneel chuckled. I could feel myself die a little bit inside, what did Erza say? Did she tell him already? Maybe she was just teasing me, but Erza never teases. I'm doomed!

"Igneel Dragneel, King of Fire." Igneel reached out his claw to me. King of fire? That actually sounds really cool. I reached my hand out and took his claw into my hand. He was warm like Natsu.

"Princess Lucy Heartphilla." I smiled. Igneel looked a bit surprised. Maybe my the news of me running away really did spread. Or maybe my father declared me dead, that's probably something he would do. Father would say I was embarrassment, so claiming I'm dead is probably better for him.

"My son has picked quite a fancy lady!" Igneel chuckled. P-Picked? So Erza really did tell him after all. Thank you Erza, you make my life so much easier!

"D-Dad!" Natsu exclaimed. Igneel grinned just the same one Natsu has.

"Aren't you two getting married?" Igneel smiled. I was about to protest until Natsu beat me to it.

"Why yes we are!" Natsu said as he licked my cheek. I squealed and tried to pull back from him, Natsu took his claws and clung to my dress. I was surprised that he did that, he licked me again! I swear Natsu Dragneel will be the death of me!

"So you found a princess willing," Igneel smiled at me. "Let's go eat!" I swear if one more person or dragon or anything say a princess willing, I will punch someone. Igneel went over to a dragon that was somewhat metal looking and sat next to him.

"Don't eat the sliver ware Metalicana!" Igneel snapped it out of his clutches. I giggled, it was quite amusing to see that. I looked up to Natsu and saw how excited he was.

"Well the adults sit here while the kiddies sit over there!" The lightning yellow one exclaimed.

"That's a perfect idea Makarov." The white one giggled. I think the white one was a woman. Or should I say female.

"But I want to sit with Igneel!" Natsu whined. Poor Natsu, he must really be disappointed.

"We'll have more time later," Igneel chuckled. "I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise!" Natsu was now excited, he was like a kid.

"I'll give it too you later," Igneel called to him while huffing down his food. "Go sit with your cousins and greet Lucy to them." Natsu whined some more and dragged me over to the table full with smaller dragons. There was also Erza and Jellal, Juvia, Gray, and a boy and a girl.

Natsu pulled me passed everyone and sat us at the head of the table. Natsu let go and stared at his food with awe.

"I finally get to eat this!" Natsu cried as he dug in. I looked next to me and realized there was a small petite girl with blue hair sitting next to me. I've seen her somewhere before, where did I see her from? The girl smiled at me and something clicked.

"Levy-chan!" I cheered as I hugged her. Levy was an old childhood friend who went missing about a year ago. I grew distant from her because of my father, she was the only friend I actually made. I could feel myself crying, I thought she died.

"Lu-chan!" Levy hugged me tighter. I pulled back and whipped my tears.

"What happened to you?" I asked. She just disappeared without a trace one day, never to be seen again. I was surprised to even see her again.

"I got kidnapped by a metal headed idiot." Levy said while something shadowed her. I looked up and realized it was another dragon. He looked so, scary. He looked exactly like Metalicana, just a bit smaller. This knuckle head must be Gajeel.

"What did you say shrimp?" Gajeel sneered. Gajeel started to pat Levy's head and examine me. What was this metal eater looking at?

"Bunny girl." Gajeel said bluntly. Bunny girl? What the heck was that suppose to mean. Do I have bunny ears? No, so what the hell?

"What did you call Luce?" Natsu said while colliding heads with Gajeel. Gajeel growled while pushing back, but Natsu stood he ground.

"Got a problem with it Salamander?" Gajeel hissed. This starting to get out of hand. Gajeel and Natsu were going to fight, with me and Levy in the middle of it. No way was I going t let that happen, I don't feel like getting injured today.

"Oh no you don't." Levy and I said in unison. I started to push Natsu back and so did Levy with Gajeel. Natsu seemed to calm down pretty quick, and so did Gajeel.

"Fine, but this ain't over Salamander." Gajeel muttered while going back to eating the metal armor. Natsu huffed and also went back to eating. These two idiots were the same.

"So you and metal face make a good couple." Natsu blew out a spark of fire. Levy started to get all red while Gajeel began to choke on the metal. I think this was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Gajeel had a soft side to him, that was so great for Levy!

"You are so made for each other." I chimed. Levy turned an even darker shade of red. Gajeel snorted and swallowed his 'food'.

"We are." Gajeel patted Levy's head. What? Wait did I hear that right? I was just teasing them, I didn't know it was true. I probably looked like an idiot because Levy started to giggle. I could feel my jaw wide open.

"Hold on," I looked at Gajeel then Levy. "Please explain."

"Well I was an unwilling princess." Levy giggled. Gajeel hissed at her and shoved her a little. I'm going to punch, I'm going to do it.

"This knuckle head took me from the kingdom and claimed me his!" Levy said while smacking his arm. This was actually getting quite interesting, I nodded my head as a sign to go on. Levy took a drink of water and gulped.

"I hated Gajeel for a long, long time." Levy said while giggling. Gajeel began to growl while hearing this, I think Levy was just teasing him.

"I soon grew to love him." Levy sighed. Gajeel was now happy hearing this, he is a knuckle head.

"So you fell in love with him even though he's a dragon." I grinned. This was so cute, it was like a fairy tale. What did Levy mean by Gajeel claimed her?

"Well Gajeel has a-" Levy was cut off when Gajeel started to suffocate her in a hug. NO! I was just about to know. Damn Gajeel and his stupid lovey dovey side!

"No more talking shrimp." Gajeel chuckled while looking at me. He knew exactly what I wanted to hear. Why couldn't I know? Gajeel was truly an evil dragon! I will get him back for this, somehow. I glared at him and turned back to Natsu, he was eating my food.

"Natsu!" I hissed. Natsu looked up from the food and grinned.

"You're cooking is just so good." Natsu sighed happily. Smart move Natsu, smart move. I'm not really that hungry anyways. I'm so happy to see Levy again, and I have a feeling me and Gajeel will be friends. I looked across from me and saw a small blue dragon. I started to wave and smile to her.

"I'm Lucy Heartphilla." I said while putting my hand out. She squeaked and put out her small claws. She looked as if she was smiling, except it looked like she in pain.

"I'm Wendy Marvel." Wendy smiled shyly.

"Thank you Wendy!" I beamed. Wendy was so surprised she looked like she didn't know what do with herself. She probably didn't even know what I was talking about.

"For what?" Wendy asked.

"For all the dresses you made me." I smiled.

"You're welcome Lucy-san," Wendy smiled. "It was fun to make them." Wendy had a small boy sitting next to her, very closely. The boy had black hair and a nice little scarf around his neck.

"And you are?" I said while putting my hand out. The boy was just as shy as Wendy. I wonder if Wendy 'claimed' him like Gajeel did. I don't think Wendy would do that, it just seems weird.

"I'm Romeo." Romeo thrusts his hand out and shook mine quickly. I felt like my arm was going to fall off sometime soon.

"So you and Natsu-nee are getting married." Romeo asked. I was internally screaming, does everyone know. Thank you Erza, you make my life so awkward. I nodded my head so quickly that I think I freaked him out.

"Erza filled us all in, she was quite happy about it." Romeo smiled. Erza was like a messenger bird. I looked back to Natsu to see him looking at me. I waved my hand at him and he didn't budge.

"Natsu!" Igneel came right behind us. We both screamed from the sudden intrusion, I think I had a mini heart attack just now. Igneel laughed and patted our backs harshly. Natsu wasn't affected but I was gasping for air. I felt like Erza punched me and kicked me at the same time.

"You ready for your surprise?" Igneel asked. Natsu nodded and looked like an excited puppy. This was so cute, never had I seen Natsu so excited. Maybe while he's looking at his food. Heck I was excited to see what he got him! The suspense was killing me.

"Holy crud yes!" Natsu cheered. Natsu could go from cool guy to a child. Igneel blew some fire in front of Natsu, and a present appeared?! How the heck did that get there? Was Igneel a secret magician. We all stared in awe and Natsu was truly the most excited. Natsu took his claws and reached out for the present. The present was wrapped in a big red bow, which Natsu ripped through moments later.

I felt the older dragons come behind me and watch. I felt like I knew what was going to be there, I was just waiting to see if it was true. Natsu cackled as he finally opened the box and stared at what's inside. I couldn't really see the present, Natsu just stood above it with pure happiness on his face.

"Mom made this scarf." Natsu smiled as he pulled the scarf out of the box. I felt my heart stop, it was that scarf. The scarf in my dream, it was actually here. How did this happen? I don't understand. It was just a figure of my imagination... right?

"Thanks." Natsu smiled. Natsu smile was a bit sad though, why was he sad? Oh the other hand, where was his mother?

"You're welcome my boy!" Igneel said while patting his back.

"Will you all be leaving soon?" Natsu asked. Igneel looked a bit worried but then glanced at me. Was he worried for his son? Igneel smiled at me and nuzzled his head with Natsu's.

"I will come visit you two tomorrow along with your cousins." Igneel stated. Natsu jumped up and looked like he was going to cry.

"Really!" Natsu exclaimed. Igneel nodded his head and turned towards the rest of his family.

"Let's get going before it gets too dark." Igneel said while shuffling the rest of the dragons out. Gajeel and Levy said they would see us tomorrow and so did Wendy. Gray and Juvia asked to say with us for awhile to get away from Lyon which is pretty funny.

Erza said she would assist them to a room. Which meant Jellal and Erza would be staying another night, except they get their own room. Thank goodness, Ichiya can go bother them with the kale. Happy and Plue decided to bunk with Jellal and Erza for the night. Now that everyone went to their courters, me and Natsu were left alone to head to bed.

We entered the room and flopped ourselves on to the bed. Natsu made me flop into the air and crash into him. Today has truly been a long day, so much as happened. I got to meet a bunch of dragons, I got a couple chairs thrown at me, and everyone thinks me and Natsu are getting married. Natsu had taken the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, it actually fit him.

"So about earlier, who needs protecting and why?" I asked. It's been bothering me all day.

"My cousins, there are evil people out their Lucy." Natsu sighed. Natsu didn't use my nickname, it was weird when he said Lucy, it make my heart flutter.

"Did something happen." I asked. Natsu looked at me and pulled me into him. The scarf went right into my face, it smelt so good. I feel like a weirdo now.

"An evil man killed my mother," Natsu trapped me with his wings. "Igneel decided it was best to protect them 24/7." Natsu started to shake. Was he crying? I recoiled in horror and started to sooth him telling him it was okay. But it wasn't okay, I knew this.

"My dad said it was best to have everyone together," Natsu cried. "But he left me here." Why would Igneel do that? Doesn't he want to be with Natsu.

"Igneel said the parents were better kept away from the children, because it makes our scent stronger." Natsu whispered. I began to cry. It was just so sad. I held my tears back the best I could, I needed to stay strong for Natsu.

"So Gajeel and Wendy also Laxus have the same problem." I said. Natsu nodded his head and pulled back.

"Natsu please take every moment with your father like it's the last," I smiled. "Don't forget you have me here and I promise to stay with you." I don't know where these words came from, but I felt pretty wise.

"Thank you for staying with me Lucy." Natsu sniffled. I patted his snout and smiled.

"I'll always be here for you." I said while cuddling into Natsu's scarf. Natsu chuckled and got more comfortable.

"Goodnight Luce." Natsu whispered.

"Goodnight Natsu." I whispered back. I'm glad Natsu confided in me, it made me feel happy. I promise I will keep Natsu safe, that sounds weird but I will. I smiled into Natsu's scarf and felt sleep taking over. Tomorrow will surely be fun.

**Authors Note~ Hello everyone! So Natsu didn't become human this chapter but he will for sure next chapter, guaranteed! So this chapter was more touchy feely more than anything! I hope you liked this chapter! Next time you will read there will be Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, Maybe RoWen and naked people. Now don't get the wrong idea, next chapter will be worth the wait. I will update in three days time, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Until next time **

**Glen coco out~ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18~ NAKED PEOPLE EVERYWHERE!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now, but they will. THEY WILL I TELL YOU! Also the fabulous cover is not mine but the tumblr user yoriru made it, you should go check her blog out!**

**Authors Note~ Okay some people don't really know how big Igneel is either, I think he's probably as big as a mammoth. I can't really estimate his size, if you really want to you can look up the image of Igneel. Also Wendy is way smaller than Gajeel who is Natsu's size, she's about as tall as Lucy. On with the story!**

I felt a little helpless last night, but I think I made Natsu feel better. I of course knew what it was like to lose a parent, but mine was never murdered. The loss of loved ones hits really hard. I thought I would never get over my mother's passing. Day by day, the time I spend with Natsu and everybody fills that hole. I use to feel empty and alone, but now those feelings are leaving me. I hugged tighter to Natsu and cuddled closer to him.

All these thoughts really made me upset, but those painful memories will soon leave. I can feel happier memories starting to fill in. These past few weeks sure have been fun, even if I got spicy stuff in my eye. Even Ichiya coming over was a bit of an adventure, except the whole kale thing. I don't know how my life would be without Natsu, probably married off to that pervert orange head. Natsu sure has done a lot of things for me without even knowing it, I need to thank him again.

I shifted a little and snuggled into the warmth that is Natsu. His scarf was right in my face, it smelt so good. I wonder what time it is right now, and I wonder how long I've been awake. I could hear Natsu groaning a little as he hugged me tighter. Something was a bit different this morning. I felt something different.

What could it be? I felt like Natsu was somewhat smaller, and softer? I refused to open my eyes, and I have no idea why. Nothing could be wrong... right? I tried to move my hands, but they were interlocked with something.

Now I was a little freaked out. I snapped my eyes open and couldn't believe what I saw. I-It was Natsu, Natsu from my dream. Was this a dream? I pulled my hand out from under the covers and saw why I could not move it. Natsu's hands were interlocked with mine, what was happening? This had to be a dream, Natsu was a dragon not human... right? I unlocked one of my hands from Natsu's grip and pinched myself.

"Ow!" I yelped. I put my free hand over my mouth as Natsu began to stir, but he didn't wake. My pinch hurt, I was awake. Human Natsu was really here. I moved my hand up to his face and touched his cheeks. Natsu's face was so soft. This felt like the dream all over again, except this was real. Natsu sighed in discomfort and moved even closer to me. Natsu shoved his head right into the crook of my neck. H-He started to sniff, what was he doing? I was going to die from this, didn't I say Natsu Dragneel will be the death of me?

"Rushiee." Natsu murmured into my neck. Who the heck was Rushiee? Did he mean to say Luce? What was the idiot dreaming of now? I swear if he calls me a tease I will sock him right in the nose. I wanted to get up but also stay right here, even if I wanted to get up I couldn't. Natsu had both of his legs tangled with mine. I am trapped.

This was just great, I'm basically cuddling with him. Well I cuddle with Natsu all the time, but this felt different. I can't believe this is happening. What's more important is how this happened. How does a 19 year old dragon turn into a boy? Igneel has got some explaining to do when he gets here. I looked down at Natsu and saw that cute sleeping face again. All day yesterday I wanted to see it again. I'm such a weirdo, what am I going to do?

What made Natsu's face even cuter was how slept with his mouth open and also had a small smile there. Wait, usually when people sleep with their mouths open they tend to drool. If Natsu Dragneel drools on my neck I will be so pissed. I started to examine over Natsu's features and saw something that made me want to scream. Natsu Dragneel, was naked while cuddling me. Do you want to know what's even worse? I am also naked.

No I do not strip without knowing it like a certain someone will not mention, Gray Fullbuster. Last night I was about to go to bed, except I wanted to put a night gown on. I got up out of bed and changed. And I went back to bed, end of story. It still doesn't explain why I'm naked! I was having a naked embrace with Natsu. I am so glad that Happy is not with us at the moment, I would never live this down.

This is so embarrassing and I want to hide in a hole right now. I looked at the bed sheets and saw what must have happened. I saw my night gown burnt to crisps. Ever heard of someone peeing the bed in their sleep?

Well Natsu had the same problem but different. Natsu sometimes in his sleep will catch on fire and burn through everything. Natsu even has fire proof sheets so he doesn't burn the bed! The only reason I wasn't a burnt up Lucy right now was because Natsu's flames have never hurt me. I asked him why and he said it only happens to who he doesn't like. I wonder if he purposely burnt Jellal's eyebrows off?

"Luce." Natsu sighed. I could feel Natsu's breath go right onto my neck, oh god someone help me! When was this idiot going to wake up? Wait a minute, why don't I just wake him up? Why didn't I think of that sooner? But there was one problem, he would see me naked. It's not like he hasn't seen me before though. I've decided to wake this guy up.

"Natsu." I whispered as I lightly shook him. Natsu stirred a little but stayed asleep. Maybe I should shake him some more.

"Natsu." I said louder. Natsu hummed and snuggled deeper into my neck. This was really too much. I wish I had some clothes on! But no, the stupid idiot had to burn them!

"Natsu wake up!" I called in his ear. Natsu shot up and knocked his head with my chin. I groaned and gripped my chin with my free hand. Thank you Natsu Dragneel! Obviously that was sarcasm! Natsu groaned as he shoved his head into my chest, and it tickled.

"Natsu no!" I giggled. Natsu looked up at me with his eyebrows raised slightly. Was he, amused?

"You seem bigger." Natsu said. I stopped laughing and glared. I swear if anyone walks in right now I will die. Natsu was literally on top of me and we were nude. Why must these situations happen to me?

"Well it's because your smaller." I huffed. Natsu looked down at his chest and started to, laugh?

"So this is what Igneel meant." Natsu chuckled. W-What? Natsu knew this was going to happen? Why didn't he tell me! That stupid pink headed dense idiot!

"Natsu will you please get off me." I hissed. Natsu looked back at me and smirked. Why was he smirking? What was he going to do? No stop Lucy, this is Natsu were talking about here.

"What if I don't want to." Natsu said while crawling closer to me. Okay I take that back, Natsu Dragneel looked as if he was going to eat me. This is not suppose to be happening. I want to move but Natsu has me pinned down.

"If you haven't realized Natsu," I laughed nervously. "We are both nude so I advise you to get off me." I pushed lightly at his shoulders as he hovered slightly above me but also laid on top of me. Never in my life had I been this close to a guy before, especially naked. Hell, I haven't even hugged a man or even kissed one. Well Natsu is someone I've hugged, but he was a freaking dragon then!

Natsu looked me from head to toe, well the sheet was covering most of us. Thank you Mavis for sheets! What was going through his head right now? Is he also freaking out? I think I might explode from a Natsu overload. Natsu had both hands on either side of my head. I was pinned to the bed! Natsu lifted one of his arms and lightly touched my shoulder, his touch felt like electricity. I could feel myself trying to sink deeper into the mattress, it wasn't working.

"Your bruises are finally gone." Natsu smiled at me. Oh god why did he have to have such a cute smile. Natsu was right though, my bruises were finally gone. There was finally no reminder of my father when I looked at myself. Natsu started to trace my collar bone but stopped when he reached the comforter.

"Are they all gone though?" Natsu said while pulling down the blanket slightly. Of course I stopped him! What did this dense dragon boy think he was doing? 

"H-Hey!" I stuttered. Natsu looked at me confused and tried to tug it down again. Does he not learn? I gripped his wrist and sent him a glare.

"I want to see if your all healed up." Natsu huffed.

"That's really nice of you but I don't want you to see me naked." I laughed nervously. This was super awkward for me, does he not feel the same?

"I've seen you naked before so it's nothing special." Natsu said. I could feel rage building up, and tears? I wanted to cry, why would he say that? Stupid idiot! I gripped tighter to his wrist unknowingly. I looked away and huffed. I didn't even want to look at him right now.

"Luce?" Natsu nudged me slightly as he tried to look at me. I crossed my arms and huffed while turning away from his eyes. Why couldn't he just understand what he said hurt?

"Lucy!" Natsu whined as he took his hands and cupped my cheeks. Natsu turned my face towards him and got extremely close to my face. I let my guard down a little and stared into his eyes.

"Did I insult you?" Natsu asked. I tried to turn my head but Natsu wouldn't let me. I just wanted to be mad at him, but I felt my anger dissipating.

"Lucy answer me now." Natsu growled. He growled? Natsu Dragneel just growled at me. Natsu looked like if I didn't talk he would lose me. The look on his face me made me want to cry even more.

"Yes you insulted me." I hissed. Natsu looked taken back but then smiled. Natsu leaned closer to me and knocked foreheads with me. I thought he was going to kiss me or a second there.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to say that." Natsu said while looking into my eyes. My guard was fully down now. Natsu doesn't call me Lucy very often, it was kind of nice though. I sighed as I cupped Natsu's cheeks and closed my eyes.

"It's okay Natsu but please choose your words wisely with me." I sighed. Natsu chuckled as he let go of my cheeks. I kept my eyes closed and was too embarrassed to open them.

"Well now that you're not mad at me I can do this!" Natsu chuckled. I snapped open my eyes and saw Natsu put his hands under the covers. Natsu's gripped my hips and started to move his fingers.

"For ignoring me you will get the tickle punishment!" Natsu cackled. Then he started to tickle me. Natsu was laughing so hard and so was I. But I was in pain, my sides were aching. I think this is the worst punishment ever!

"Y-You jerk!" I tried to sound serious but I couldn't because of all the laughing. Natsu looked so amused that I wanted to punch the look right off his face.

"For saying the Great Natsu Dragneel is a jerk you will be tickled faster!" Natsu cackled like a maniac. Laugher started to burst out and I hit Natsu weakly on the shoulder. Natsu was going to kill me with this tickle attack.

"I- will- get- you back for this!" I said while laughing. How in the world will I get him back. Well maybe I should tickle him also. Is Natsu even ticklish? I guess I will just have to find out some day won't I?

"Oh will you now?" Natsu said as he stopped the tickle attack. Thank you god for saving me from the tickle attack. Natsu leaned closer to me and rested his forehead onto mine. My face was inches from his. I could feel his breath go onto my face. I could feel his face getting dangerously closer to mine. Our lips were inches apart. Natsu stopped from moving closer. Natsu examined my face and ducked down. I was prepared for a kiss, not a lick on the cheek.

Natsu stared down at me while grinning with red cheeks. I was going to let him kiss me. Natsu Dragneel was going to kiss me! He was really going to kiss me! But why did he stop? I was going to let him kiss me, what does this mean. Do I have some feelings for Natsu. I'm so confused. I could feel my heart racing and my face heat up. Did I love Natsu?

"Natsu you bastard you slept walked and burnt our clothes again!" Erza said while coming in the room with Jellal, Gray, Juvia and Happy following her. Oh did I forget to mention that Natsu sleep walks and burns things. Everyone had a blanket wrapped around themselves, well except Gray. Gray had Juvia covering him from everyone's eyes, thank you Juvia. They all stared at us though, why?

"O-Oh did we interrupt something?" Erza stuttered. I now realized we were still naked. I pushed Natsu a little and clung to the blankets.

"N-No it's not what it looks like!" I yelped. Gray and Juvia looked so surprised.

"Where's Natsu-san?" Juvia asked.

"Why were you with another man?" Gray asked. I gripped Natsu by the arm and pointed towards him.

"This is Natsu." I said. Well I could see why they were surprised to see him. Natsu was a dragon a couple hours ago not a human.

"Natsu can turn into a human?!" Juvia cried. Natsu smiled as he waved to everyone.

"Ice princess please put some clothes on, you're blinding Luce." Natsu said politely but also in a rude way. Gray crossed his arms and started to nod his head.

"Yep that's Natsu alright." Gray said. Well that problem is solved, I will never live this down.

"Natsu and Lucy are in love!" Happy sang while on top of Erza's head. Erza acted as if he was never there.

"So I see your fathers present worked well." Erza nodded her head. I was so confused, what the heck was she talking about. Natsu fingered the scarf as he smiled.

"I guess it did." Natsu turned and smiled at me. Oh please don't do that, his smile was so cute. I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"So you're telling me that your scarf's magical?" I asked. I really don't know what I expected. Erza pulls swords out of her butt and Happy flies, this world has many mysteries.

"That is quite my dear." Igneel said while walking in. Well It was Igneel's voice. The voice came from a tall dark red haired middle aged man. After he walked in, four other people followed in. I recognized only two of them, Romeo and Levy. Behind them was a small dark blue haired girl, and a tall punk looking guy was behind Levy. Oh dear what was happening.

"Dad!" Natsu tried to jump out of bed until I stopped him. I stopped him for two reasons. One, Natsu was nude. Two, Natsu would also uncover me if he moved right now.

"Stop right there dragon boy!" I gripped to the blanket and Natsu's shoulder. Handling these two things were quite hard. Natsu looked at me really confused but then nodded his head as if he understood. I looked back to what I think is Igneel and saw him smirking.

"So you and Natsu are already getting busy with babies?" Igneel chuckled. Okay, now I think my face was the shade of Erza's hair. Igneel looked around and then back to me and Natsu.

"Why is everyone wearing blanket's?" Igneel asked. Levy started to laugh and so did Romeo. The two behind them laughed along, which they sounded a lot like Wendy and Gajeel. Wendy had a two sparkling ribbons in her hair and Gajeel had a bandana in his wild porcupine hair.

"Long story, but will you tell me why you guys are human please?" I asked. Igneel snapped his fingers and nodded his head.

"Of course!" Igneel smiled. Man, Natsu and Igneel's smiles were even the same, except Natsu's is cuter.

"I should probably tell you we were put under a curse." Igneel looked a bit upset when he said that. What happened to this poor family?

"My wife, she was a powerful good witch who was friends with dragons." Igneel face fell into a frown. "My wife was hated by many and especially by an evil witch who wanted the a dragons life force for a potion for immortality. Of course my wife was outraged and she decided to go against the evil witch. In the end my wife lost because the evil witch said if she loved dragons so much then her whole family will become one. After that my wife was turned into a dragon herself, and the evil witch, took he life." Igneel looked so pained. I didn't even realize it but Natsu was cling onto me and hugged me tightly.

"My wife knew it was her time to go before she died, so she took something special from each of us and enchanted the item, so we could turn into humans." Igneel spoke sadly as he played with a ring on his finger. My heart broke, the ring he was playing with was his wedding ring. I wanted to cry for them, they must have had such a hard time.

"When Natsu was about the age of four, my wife's life was taken." Igneel said while still twiddling with his ring. That must be his special thing, how sad. I could feel Natsu shaking next to me, I felt as if he was going to break if I even poked him. I started to rub circles onto Natsu's back trying to calm him down.

"There is also another purpose of these special things." Igneel smiled.

"And what is that?" My voice sounded a bit shaky.

"My wife really loved the idea of love and she wanted us to go find our mates." Igneel smiled. Did he just say mate?

"Mate?" I asked. Igneel looked to Natsu.

"You didn't tell her?" Igneel asked. Natsu started to laugh nervously.

"Tell her what?" Natsu questioned. Igneel glared at his son and turned back to me.

"For example, Levy and Gajeel are mates and so are Wendy and Romeo." Igneel pointed towards the four. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Dragons have one mate forever and that's why I cannot move on." Igneel spoke. I looked back to Natsu and he just shrugged.

"So you and Natsu-san are mates now!" Wendy smiled at us. W-What? When did this happen? Why was I not informed?

"W-What?" Natsu and I said in unison.

"Aren't you two having the vivid dreams of each other?" Gajeel asked. Natsu and I nodded our heads.

"Another sign is Lu-chan should be seeing the special item in her dreams." Levy added. Everyone looked at me, even Natsu. Okay, I could deny and lie or I could tell the truth. I don't want to lie to them though. Before even knowing it I said yes.

"Well now that's settled please get dressed in some swimwear and meet us at the lake!" Igneel said as he dragged everyone out of the room. I turned to Natsu and saw him smiling.

"So we were mates even before we knew it?" I asked. Natsu grinned at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess so!" Natsu said while getting up. Which caused me to see his naked behind.

"Put clothes on!" I shouted at Natsu while throwing him a pillow. Natsu to caught it and covered up. Natsu turned around and took his other hand and reached out to me.

"Let's go Lucy!" Natsu cheered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out from the covers. I slapped my hand over his eyes and hissed.

"I'm naked you idiot." I hissed. Natsu smiled and tried to peek.

"You're going to show me one day!" Natsu sang as leaned down and kissed my cheek. Before I could hit him Natsu ran from me. Oh today was going to be fun. I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around myself. I walked over to the awaiting Natsu.

"Let's head to dressing room." Natsu smiled at me as he pulled me against my will. Well maybe later today I can tell him how I truly feel. Natsu Dragneel, I hope you love me back! 

**Authors Note~ I really didn't want to leave it off like that! Again I'm sorry if I have disappointed you with the end of the chapter. So this going to be the turning point of my story, because someone will come and surprise you all! But of course before all the juicy stuff happens we will have plenty of chapters of Nalu, Jerza, Gale, Gruvia, Gale and Igneel of course! Maybe some other dragons too! In this chapter it had a lot of fluff and I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter you will have pool fun time and adventure! Don't forget to review because that always fires me up to write the next chapter!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19~ We play chicken?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! Also the fabulous cover is made by yoriru from tumblr! **

**Authors note~ Don' forget Natsu is now a human! Also I'm sorry for grammatical errors, I beta my own stuff! On with the story! **

Natsu pulled me by the hand through various tunnels. This was pretty awkward, you must be wondering why. Well let's just say Natsu has no pants on, and I'm wearing a bed sheet. Natsu at least had the front covered, thank god. But his butt was not covered, this made things even more awkward. His butt was just out there and free, was it even bothering him? It sure would bother me!

No I'm not a pervert, but it was really hard not to stare. I tried to make my eyes wander elsewhere, but they were glued to the area. I will admit this once and only once, Natsu Dragneel had a really nice butt. Never in my 18 years of living did I think this would happen. I didn't even see a man's body until today! Well actually that's a lie, Gray ruined my retinas. I also didn't think I would fall in love with a dragon boy.

I thought I would be married off to some knuckle head for sure, I guess I got lucky. I want to thank myself for being so brave. Why you ask? Because who really jumps out of a carriage and meets a dragon. Not your ordinary princess!

That's not even the crazy part! I fell in love with the dragon, who was really a boy. Which thank Mavis he was actually a boy. Well I don't want t give myself to much credit, my mother's words made me want to want more. More than just having babies with some stuck up prince!

The only thing that's bothering me more than Natsu's butt right now is, did Natsu even love me back? I know were mates and all but the question still stands. Did the whole mate thing mean we automatically loved each other? I don't really know how the whole mate thing works. I still want to hear him say those three words that will bring me everlasting joy!

I guess I was falling behind a little bit because Natsu pulled my hand harder. Natsu was so excited, I could see it right on his face. Natsu even had skip in his step, which was quite cute to see. I feel a bit bad for Natsu, only getting to see Igneel for a short amount of time.

Even though Natsu and I have the same issues with our mothers, at least I got to see my father every day. My father was grief stricken after mother's death, he was still loving except a year later he turned cold. I didn't think your parents could stop loving you, but I was so wrong. It wasn't fun seeing my father every day, he didn't enjoy my company and neither did I.

I would sometimes hope that he would show me he still loved me, but he never did. I just eventually, gave up on him. As much as it hurt to do that, he just wasn't the same person I knew and love anymore. Natsu still has chances with his father. Natsu and Igneel have a nice healthy relationship that I envy. But I guess I'm kind of glad my father pushed me away, it lead me to meeting Natsu.

"Were here!" Natsu exclaimed. Here where? I guess I spaced out quite a bit because we were now in front of a big brown door. At the top of the door it had a little sign which had little articles of clothing on it. This must be the dressing room. Natsu turned around and waved his hand in my face.

"Earth to Lucy, you can take your eyes off my butt now!" Natsu grinned at me. Wait, what? T-That whole time he knew I was looking down there. I could feel my whole face begin to heat up, why did Natsu have this effect on me.

"I-I was not looking there!" I hissed. Natsu raised his eyebrows as if he was, amused. Does this boy have no shame! Natsu smiled at me and put his other hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Lucy, I get to have a peak at you too right?" Natsu was still smiling. D-Did he really just say that? Are my ear's even working anymore? Natsu and I made eye contact, which I had to break immediately. Now the downside of doing that made my eyes travel elsewhere, Natsu wasn't holding his pillow anymore. I looked back to Natsu with wide eyes and quickly kneeled down for his pillow.

"That was a joke Luce, you didn't have to actually show me." Natsu said while placing the pillow over that area. I looked at Natsu's face and saw him blushing, he was actually blushing. Wait, why was he blushing? Natsu looked away from me and started to whistle. I looked down in horror and realized I had dropped my bed sheet. Oh why did these things happen to me!

"Don't look!" I squealed as I quickly wrapped the bed sheet around myself. Natsu opened the door then he grabbed my hand, pulling me forward. I shut the door behind me and walked after Natsu. Natsu let go of my hand and sprinted towards another pillow, and covered his backside. Natsu looked back at me and smiled. Oh cheese and crackers how was I going to tell him?

"Come with me princess!" Natsu said while walking towards a big brown wardrobe. I followed right after him. Wait a second, did he call me princess? Natsu hasn't called me princess in so long.

"As you wish pinky!" I mumbled under my breath. Natsu stopped right in his steps and looked back at me. Did he hear me? I said it pretty quietly though. I guess he really does have super hearing.

"So your back to calling me pinky?" Natsu laughed. Oh boy, even his laugh was the cutest. Natsu let go of his backside pillow and opened the wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe was nothing to joke about. It was another room, full of clothes. How the heck does all this stuff fit in here? Natsu snapped his fingers and a flame appeared.

"So you still have your powers." I said aloud. Natsu looked back at me with the duh-are-you-stupid? look.

"Of course I do silly Luce!" Natsu said as he lit up a few lanterns on the wall. Now that the room was more lit up, we walked inside. This was something like a walk-in closet, except there was way more space than you would expect. Who even wore all these? More like who even made all these.

"I just want to play dress up all day." I said aloud. I smacked my free hand over my mouth. Did I just really say that? That sounded so, childish. But it was true, I wanted to try on every one of these dresses. There was even a few wedding dresses in here, maybe one day I could wear one of those. If Natsu ever proposes to me! Stop it Lucy, you're going to drive yourself crazy thinking about things like that!

"That would be fun to see you in them!" Natsu said cheekily. Natsu really does know how to make me blush. Natsu pulled me down the isle of clothing and stopped when we reached the swimwear.

There was so many swimsuits, even one that was Happy's size. I wonder if Happy would even wear a bathing suit. Natsu let go of my hand and reached into the rack of swimsuits. Natsu smiled mischievously as he pulled out the most immodest swimsuit he could find. It was a bikini, but that's not the bad part about it. The bottoms were like a thong and the top would barley covering anything. WHAT WAS THIS IDIOT THINKING?!

"For you Lucy!" Natsu chimed. I wacked him, yes I whacked him right in the head. I was going to whack the stupid out of him.

"Ow! Lucy why did you do that?" Natsu said while holding his head, while of course holding his pillow with the other hand. I grabbed the pillow from him and hit him again. Oh he was so going to get it.

"What do you take me for?" _Whack!_ "I'm not a that immodest!" I started to breathe in and out. Calm down Lucy, this is not how you treat the guy you love. Natsu started to laugh. Why was he laughing. I was just hitting him and he's laughing. Is he a sadist?

"I didn't know you had it in you." Natsu chuckled as he pulled out another swim suit. It was a still a bikini, but way better than the last one. It was pink with little yellow stars on it here and there. I exchanged the swimsuit with the pillow, of course Natsu took it happily. Natsu pulled out a pair of swim trunks that had flames on it. Oh how ironic.

"Let's get changed." Natsu said while turning around. Did he mean get dressed right here, in his presence. No way, I was not going to change in front of him. What if he peaked? Natsu doesn't seem like a pervert though.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" Natsu asked me. Oh I must really look like a pervert now. I just stood there like an idiot staring at that area.

"Of course!" I quickly turned around and let go of the bed sheet. I slipped the bottoms on and had a little trouble with tying the top. I guess I'll just have to ask Natsu for help. I turned around and realized Natsu was staring at me. Was he looking this entire time? No, Natsu wouldn't do that would he?

"When did you turn around?" I asked. Natsu raised his eyebrows and walked over to me.

"I think you know the answer to that." Natsu smiled at me. No, I don't know the answer to that. I was not a mind reader!

"Just tie the back of my top please." I huffed. Natsu turned me around and began to tie. This day could not get any more awkward than it already has.

"Done!" Natsu said as he grabbed my hand. Natsu pulled me out of the wardrobe and the room. Finally we were back in the tunnels headed towards the lake. But before we actually left this place, I want to know something. Does Natsu love me back?

"Natsu." I said while stopping. Natsu looked back at me confused.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked coming closer. There he was again using my nickname. This was the time to tell him. Right here and right now. Just say it Lucy, say those three words.

"Any day now." Natsu leaned closer to me. Oh Natsu don't do that! Your distracting me. His face was just so close to mine. Our lips were inches apart, so close yet so far.

"I-I" I stuttered. Why couldn't I just say it? Natsu came closer to me. His body was now touching mine.

"Spit it out." Natsu said. Before I could even comprehend what I was going to say, I said something totally different and off topic.

"How does it feel to be human again?!" I half shouted. Natsu pulled back, looking a bit disappointed. Natsu looked down at his body then back at me. His body was quite well built. Even though he was trapped in a dragons body, he was still ripped. Natsu just had, so much muscle. Not too much though, it was the perfect amount really.

"It feels great actually!" Natsu chimed. Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled us outside. Great! Way to blow that up Lucy! I totally failed to ask him. I also failed to tell him my true feelings! How in the world am I going to do this?

"Finally you two showed up!" Erza said while holding a Jellal. Jellal was riding the back of Erza with a bright red face. My eyes wandered to everyone else. Everyone was wearing their bathing suits, but that wasn't the weird thing. Juvia was holding Gray, Levy was barely holding Gajeel up. Wendy was holding Romeo, Happy and Igneel was just holding his forehead. What the heck happened here?

"What's going on?" I asked. Igneel looked at me and sighed.

"They wanted to play chicken," Igneel sighed. "But some idiot hiker came by and told the women to be men and hold the men." I was secretly laughing inside. This was too funny. I wanted to laugh, but that would be so mean. Wendy looked like she was going to break anytime soon. Levy had Gajeel slipping every two seconds, but of course Erza and Jellal were doing just fine.

"And Erza-san said we'll show that hiker whose boss!" Wendy squeaked as she shuffled Romeo higher on her back. Of course Erza went along with it, Erza has no shame.

"The boys said no until Erza threatened them." Levy whispered to me. I could see how that went down. Erza was very demanding, also scary at times. Jellal probably cowered in a corner.

"I can't believe the Great Gajeel went down that easily." I grinned at Gajeel. Gajeel growled at me. Oh yes, this is pay back!

"Shrimp didn't want me to fight." Gajeel huffed. Shrimp? Oh yes, that was his pet name for Levy.

"Yeah because you would have had your butt beat." Levy snorted. Gajeel sneered and nipped at the top of Levy's head. Levy wacked Gajeel right in the honker.

"Oh watch out Levy, his sneer could curdle dairy!" I was laughing so hard that I was caught off guard by Natsu. Natsu all of a sudden came behind me and jumped onto my back.

"Natsu!" I squealed trying to keep my balance. I quickly grabbed the back of Natsu's knees and steadied myself. I looked back to the grinning idiot riding me like I'm his horse.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Natsu patted my head and put his arms around my neck. Natsu actually wasn't even that heavy, nothing that I couldn't handle.

"I wanted to join in on the fun too." Natsu said. I just gave up, there was no winning with this fool.

"Let's head to the lake!" Igneel said while running ahead. Great, he can run. But all of us have to stay walk cautiously. Well except for the almighty Erza.

"Let's go slow pokes!" Erza said while running after Igneel. Jellal looked back to everyone else and mouthed H-E-L-P M-E. Poor Jellal, he still hasn't grown his eyebrows back. The marker on his forehead was so badly done that I wanted to laugh until I could not laugh no more. Erza turned around and started to walk backwards, what a show off.

"Don't go to fast Erza-san!" Wendy panted. Wendy looked like she was having a hard time with Romeo and Happy. Erza smiled at Wendy and waved.

"It will be okay Wendy!" Erza called back. Erza's smile suddenly turned into a frown. Erza tipped back and started to trip. Oi! That is going to hurt! Erza quickly turned last second and let herself fall face first. Erza fell right into a huge muddy puddle. Jellal was so shocked that he almost got up off of her until she quickly stood.

"I will not lose!" Erza said while taking off again. Oh boy, Jellal's got a keeper. I don't think I could recover from a fall like that. I would probably start to whine and tell Natsu to carry me.

"She's a strong one." Levy whispered. I nodded my head in agreement and started to walk a little faster. Natsu seemed like he was enjoying his ride, he even had Happy sitting upon his head now.

"So Haps, how was staying the night with Erza and Jellal?" Natsu asked. I was kind of wondering how it went also. Where's Plue? Probably messing around with my stuffed animal at home. Plue had taken a liking to him, I let him sleep with it. I still every night go and check if he's alright. Which I find Plue's been sleeping and cuddling with him, and I let him. I usually didn't let people touch him, but Plue was a gentle creature.

"It was terrifying." Happy cried. What could be so horrible? Maybe Erza and Jellal were kissing and Happy was a baby about it.

"What happened?" I asked. Happy looked down at me and shivered. What could have happened? I seriously want to know!

"Let's just say Erza punches in her sleep." Happy shivered. Poor Happy, I wonder if he has bruises.

"How does Jellal deal with that beast?" Natsu asked. Of course Natsu wouldn't know. How in the world was I going to tell this idiot I loved him. Natsu was so dense at times, why?

"It's because he loves her." I said. Natsu hummed in response.

"We're here!" Wendy cried in relief. I looked back to the front of me and my jaw dropped. The water was so clear. The lake was way bigger than Natsu's bathtub, that's for sure. Igneel jumped into the water and swam around like a kid. Erza walked half way into the water and then turned around to me. She was covered in mud, her face was covered like a mask. The mud started to wash off her.

"Fight me." Erza said calmly. My jaw dropped. W-Was she talking to me?

"Me?" I asked. I was going to raise a finger until I realized I was preoccupied with holding Natsu. Erza pulled out her sword and pointed to me and while holding Jellal up with one arm.

"We will play chicken!" Erza cackled. What in the world? The last time I checked, you didn't use swords in chicken. But there was something I really wanted to ask Erza, I've been wanting to ask since day one.

"Where the hell do you pull your swords from?" I asked. Erza looked a bit taken back, and then got embarrassed. W-Was I right? Did Erza really pull swords out of her butt?

"I use Requip magic." Erza said while making the sword vanish. I've never heard of that before. Must be some really rare magic I guess.

"And all this time I thought you pulled them out of your butt." I said aloud. D-Did I just really say that? I could hear Levy and Gajeel snickering in the back. I looked at Erza and saw how red she was.

"That's not even possible." Erza said. Heck, it might sound impossible but I live in a world where stuff is just nuts. Juvia came right up behind me and nodded her head.

"That was what Juvia thought too." Juvia said. See! I am not the only one! Gray nodded his head along with Juvia.

"Well enough of that," Erza smirked. "Let's fight." I looked back to Natsu to see what he wanted, he said yes. Of course that dimwit would say yes, Natsu just wants to take Jellal down.

"Let's fight!" Natsu pumped his fist into the air. I started to walk into the water and got into a comfortable position.

"We'll win this for sure Jellal!" Erza smiled. Oh boy. Erza was going to eat us alive. Erza came at me so fast that I didn't see her behind me.

"This is not how you play chicken!" I squealed as I turned around. Jellal reached out towards Natsu and started to push.

"I will not lose!" Jellal pushed on harder. Natsu started to growl, I could feel the vibrations on my back.

"You will so lose no eyebrow man!" Natsu remarked back. Jellal made a gasping sound and bonked heads with Natsu.

"How dare you bring my eyebrows into this." Jellal gasped. Jellal moved up on to Erza's shoulders and Natsu moved up on to mine in one swift movement. My arms were finally free! But so were Erza's!

"Let's play Lucy!" Erza cackled as she started to push me. Erza was way stronger than me, how in the world was I going to win this? I dug my feet into the ground and pushed harder. I guess I caught Erza off guard because she gasped.

"So you have grown stronger!" Erza smiled. As scary as she was right now, she was still supportive.

"I do try!" I smiled back. Natsu on top of me was poking Jellal's eyeball at the moment.

"Take that!" Natsu cackled. Jellal let go of Natsu and went to cover his eyeball.

"That hurts you fool!" Jellal cried out as he started to fall back. This was my chance. Once Erza tried to get Jellal balanced again, I pushed. Erza fell backwards right into the water. I looked up to Natsu and he was smiling.

"Your pretty smart." Natsu grinned.

"Your just finding that out now." I scoffed. Natsu was about to say something until Erza came up from the water. At least she wasn't covered in mud anymore.

"Oh this is not over you two!" Erza said while carrying Jellal bridal style.

"You can put me down now Erza." Jellal whined. Erza looked at me and dropped him. Jellal came back up from the water and smiled. Erza was beat red, she probably didn't even know she was holding Jellal.

"Your eyebrows are running." I pointed out. Jellal looked up in horror and Erza pulled out a marker.

"I've got this!" Erza said while scribbling on his forehead. I let Natsu get down from my shoulders. I didn't realize it until now but, I was going to collapse. That whole fighting chicken thing got me really tired out. Before I could fully hit the water, Natsu grabbed me.

"You're not going down yet princess!" Natsu cheered as he picked me up bridal style. I heard a few squeals behind me and realized that Juvia and Levy were fighting it out too. Gajeel and Gray were punching each other nonstop.

"I will win this underpants!" Gajeel screamed.

"Not in your life time metal mouth!" Gray shouted.

"Idiots." Natsu and I said in unison.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I really wanted to make this longer, except my family calls for me. I didn't want to leave it off at that because I know how much you guys hate cliff hangers. Well to make it up to you, I will tell you who will be coming in the next chapter! Cana! Yes that drunk lady will appear in the next chapter! Also Lisanna will not be the evil witch because I have another person to play that role. Maybe Lisanna will show up but I won't cause any drama with her. Next chapter will contain drunk people! Also the lovely ships! I hope you liked this chapter! Maybe I'll update sooner than three days! Don't forget to review, that always fires me up to write the next chapter. **

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20~ The Booze Queen?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! Also the lovely cover image is not my art work but it's made by fabulous yoriru from tumblr.**

**Authors Note~ Do not forget Natsu is human now! Also I would like to mention that the ship LaMi, Laxus and Mira will appear soon! I want to know if I should Bixanna in my story, it's up to you guys! On with the story!**

Natsu Dragneel has still not set me down. I have asked him countless of times to put me down, but he refuses. I've even told him I was okay now, he still refuses. Right now I am sitting bridal style in Natsu's arms while he talks with his father. Igneel is giving me an amused looks here and there, I will so get revenge. I just don't understand why Natsu will not let me stand, I am perfectly cable of doing so! I even tried to hit him, he pinned me against his chest. It's kind of a good thing though because, I was blushing like crazy.

The more I tried to hide myself in his arms, the more I took notice of how much muscle he truly had. I could feel how ripped he was, well because I was pressed against him. How in the world did he get so built? I wanted to touch his muscles, is that bad? Never in my life did I think I would fall this hard for any guy. Not only was it his body that was amazing, but it was all of him.

Natsu was so happy all the time, and it made me happy. Natsu from time to time is quite funny, he likes making puns a lot too. His smile was just so contagious. I wanted to spend all my time with him. I have never felt this way about anyone else in my life, I was just so in love with him. Every moment I spend with Natsu, I fall deeper in love with him. I just need to know, did he feel the same way?

Natsu Dragneel was one of the hardest people to read though. Sometimes he's like an open book, then the next he is hard to crack. Natsu has shared many deep things with me, and I also shared many things with him. I wish Natsu would just tell me how he feels towards me, maybe he was just as scared as I was. I just wanted to hear him say those three big words, no not I love kale. That would be a nightmare if that happened.

Natsu was so warm too, you would think he would be normal temperature now that he's human. Well he's not exactly human either. Natsu has the qualities of a dragon even though he's not in dragon form. My eyes wandered up to Natsu's mouth, he was smiling. His teeth had little fangs, it was kind of cute. And his lips, they were a little chapped but looked also soft. I think I might have been staring for a bit too long, because Natsu was now looking down at me with a red face.

Why was he so red? Was he getting sick? Can Natsu even get sick? Maybe I'm too heavy for him, please let that not be what's happening. Natsu was just, staring at me. I looked over to Igneel and saw him holding in his laughter. What was so funny? Did I have something on my face?

"So are you two going to give me an answer?" Igneel asked. Wait what? I don't remember him asking us anything. I guess I was so entranced by Natsu's lips that I spaced out, oh boy what's happening to me. I need to snap out of it! I mentally smacked myself for being an idiot, I need to pay attention more! All this romantic stuff is going to be the death of me.

"Can you ask me again please?" Natsu and I said in unison. Igneel started to chuckle and put his hand onto Natsu's shoulder. Natsu started to sweat bullets, maybe he was sick. I really wanted him to stop sweating though, I was starting to stick to him. Natsu was also heating up, I didn't know he could do that.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Natsu asked nervously. What was so bad? Did he offer us some kale? Because that's the only bad thing I could think of right now. What could get Natsu to blush so much. Maybe Igneel was talking about something embarrassing and Natsu was just being a baby.

"When am I going to get some little babies from you two?" Igneel asked seriously. W-What? I was about to say something like "No Way!" until Natsu did something. Natsu dropped me right into the water. The water was so cold compared to Natsu, it was like a wakeup call. Igneel expected us to have babies!

Oh my goodness what the heck was I going to do? I need to stop thinking of things like this because it really distracts me from the task at hand. I was going to drown from staying underwater this long. I stood up quickly and gasped for air. I turned to see Igneel messing with Natsu's hair. Knuckle heads, flame brains, dimwits, Natsu and Igneel were all of those things I just listed.

"I expect to see little ones soon!" Igneel cackled as he ran over to Wendy and Romeo to probably pester them like he does to us. I turned back to Natsu who was staring at me, I glared at him. How dare him drop me! Why in the world would he drop me! I was soaking wet, I will get my revenge! I began to walk over to Natsu very quickly. Natsu stood still, looking a bit confused I might add.

"Natsu Dragneel." I hissed walking a little bit faster. Natsu took a step back watching me carefully. Natsu's face said one thing, but his eyes said another. His eyes were filled with amusement.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu laughed nervously. I was about 3 feet away from him, Natsu took another step back. I started to laugh evilly. Yes, be scared of the Almighty Lucy Heartphilla! I pounced on him. Natsu made some sort of a squealing sound as I started to drag him down into the water with me.

"Revenge!" I laughed as I wrestled with Natsu's arms. Natsu started to laugh along with me as he tried to stop my movements. I could see him smirking as he started to realize he was succeeding. Darn him! Natsu was just so much stronger than me. Natsu turned me around so that my back was to his chest. Natsu wrapped his arms around my ribs right below my chest. What did he think he was doing?

"I've got you now Lucy." Natsu whispered into my ear. Oh my Mavis, why did he do this to me. I tried to leap out of his grip until he did something that surprised me. Natsu yelled something out that was so not expected.

"Brain Buster!" Natsu shouted as he lifted me up into the air. I felt so, embarrassed. Natsu was cackling like a maniac, he was so evil. I will shave his eyebrows off if he doesn't put me down, Natsu and Jellal can have an no-eyebrow club.

"Let me down!" I cried as I started to kick the air. Natsu struggled to keep his grip on me, maybe I was a little too heavy. Natsu thinks he's so funny doesn't he? Natsu stopped laughing when he tipped over into the water. Natsu and I were now tangled together, underwater. Natsu turned me around and tried to free our legs. Natsu had his left leg around mine and I had my right one wrapped around both of the back his knees.

Natsu pulled us out of the water and was hugging me closely. I hid my face right into his chest, my leg was still wrapped around his. I untangled my limbs and tried to pull back. Natsu still had his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up at him, he was smirking at me.

"Your revenge was a fail." Natsu teased. Idiot, what an idiot. He thinks this is over, it's not! You have won this round Natsu Dragneel.

_Lucy: 0_

_Natsu: 2_

"We could have drowned you fool!" I hissed. I would have whacked him, but I couldn't. My arms were pinned by his. Natsu had his face coming closer to mine, was he going to kiss me? No way. It's like the world around us silenced, it was just Natsu and I. Natsu's face was so close to mine, his lips only inches apart from mine. I wonder what it would feel like if I kissed those chapped lips.

"When I said to make babies soon, I didn't mean now." Igneel beamed. That silence that I had a moment ago, it was gone. Natsu and I stopped, was he really going to kiss me? Natsu's body was heating up again, and so were my cheeks.

"I was just telling Luce she had some dirt on her face." Natsu smiled. What? Natsu looked back to me and started to caress my cheek. I could feel myself leaning into his touch. Natsu moved his thumb over my cheek and then pulled away. I was disappointed, I truly wanted him to kiss me. Natsu started to laugh and pulled away from me. How could he easily just throw away what we were going to do.

"Natsu Dragneel." I sneered. Natsu flinched. That's right Natsu, flinch at the wrath of Lucy. Natsu started to laugh nervously as he moved out of the lake and went towards Gajeel and Levy.

"Get out of here Salamander." Gajeel sneered. I could see why Gajeel was so angry. Gajeel and Levy were just about to smooch and Natsu comes up out of nowhere.

"Say something metal brows?" Natsu retorted. Gajeel lifted himself off the ground and pulled onto Natsu's scarf. Natsu growled and slapped his hand away.

"Go hang out with bunny girl and stop getting in the way." Gajeel sneered. Levy got away from the soon to be fight and walked over to me.

"We really got ourselves some keepers huh Lu-chan?" Levy sighed. So I wasn't the only one with romantic problems. At least Levy actually got to kiss Gajeel, Natsu was just so dense.

"At least you two have kissed." I murmured. Levy perked up at this and took me by the shoulders. Levy looked so astonished.

"You two are going to get married and you haven't even kissed?" Levy asked. How could I forget about the marriage!? I swear I dig myself deeper in a hole every day of my life.

"He was a dragon for a long time you know!" I covered my face with my hands. I never realized how embarrassing this actually was. Levy pulled my hands away from my face and shook me with no mercy.

"I have to help you Lu-chan!" Levy shouted, a little louder than needed. Natsu and Gajeel stopped yelling insults at each other and pulled their attention to us. Natsu came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. Gajeel did the same with Levy.

"What do you need help with Luce?" Natsu asked. Oh god, how was I going to get myself out of this one? What do I tell Natsu? Why am I always put in these situations!?

"I-I need help with," I looked over to Levy for help, she just mouthed I'm sorry. My best friend, was useless. Right when I need her, she leaves me in the dust. Levy-chan why?!

"With what?" Natsu asked. Think Lucy, think! What do I say, what do I say? I looked over to Wendy and Romeo, they were playing tag. Wendy was trying desperately to get away from Romeo. Wendy was laughing along with Romeo, she even blew some wind at him. They looked like they were having so much fun. That's when I got an idea.

"I need help with gathering everyone to play tag!" I yelled with triumph. I was a genius! I should get an award for how genius I was. Natsu's lit up and started to laugh.

"I would love to help you with that!" Natsu laughed as he ran over to everyone else. I looked back to Levy and Gajeel, they looked disappointed.

"Smooth one bunny girl." Gajeel sighed. What?

"What do you mean knuckle head?" I asked. Levy sighed while taking my shoulder into her hand.

"You are so not smooth Lu-chan." Levy sighed. I'm sorry, did I hear that right? Did Levy just really say that? My ears must have so much wax in them that it's causing me to hear things.

"Let's go play tag!" Gajeel mocked as he and Levy walked over to the group. I stood there, with my mouth wide open. Did they just, what was happing with my life? Truly I don't know what is even happening anymore. I turned around and looked at everyone who was chatting. Natsu and Happy were begging Igneel to play along, Juvia still had Gray on her back, and Erza and Jellal were sharing a piece of cake. Wendy and Romeo were with Levy and Gajeel talking about something I knew nothing of. These people were all I've got, they were my home.

I walked over to Natsu and Happy only to have Happy jumping into my chest. Happy was hugging me tightly, what was he up to? Happy suddenly stuck his tongue out at Natsu. I was so confused, was this cat planning something? I took my eyes off of Happy and looked up to Natsu, he was so red.

"Happy get off of her!" Natsu started to pull onto Happy's legs. Was Natsu, jealous? No way, Natsu Dragneel is as dense as they come. Natsu couldn't possibly be jealous of a cat, I mean it's Happy were talking about!

"I'm going to stay with Lucy all night!" Happy cheered as he snuggled more into my chest. I looked back to Natsu and saw him with his mouth wide open.

"No I'm going to stay with Lucy all night!" Natsu whined as he pulled on Happy's legs a little bit harder. They were fighting over me? I think Happy was trying to mess with Natsu, who knew Natsu could act like this? I felt Happy's claws go right into my skin, that's when I yelped out.

"Is someone getting jealous?" Happy smirked. Natsu gasped as he finally pulled Happy off of me. Natsu took me by the arm and wrapped his arms around me, my face was right in his armpit. Natsu may smell good at times, but no way did I want to smell his armpit.

"Lucy is mine." Natsu growled. D-Did he just say that? Every one stopped talking and started to burst out laughing. W-Why were they laughing? Maybe Natsu's armpit wasn't so bad, at least I could hide my bright red face.

"Well she is your mate you dolt." Gray chuckled. Natsu must've realized what he said because I could feel how hot he was getting. I have learned today that when Natsu heats up, he's embarrassed.

"I-I know that!" Natsu stuttered. I felt a bit lightheaded. Maybe it was because of embarrassment or it was Natsu's armpit suffocating me. I put my hands on each of Natsu's shoulders and pushed myself away from his armpit.

"I breathe!" I gasped. Natsu looked down at me and smiled.

"Duh." Natsu patted my back harshly. Was he trying to kill me? His patting was like Erza's high five, and don't ever high five Erza. Once Erza and I had just got done with training and decide to give each other a high five, it was a mistake. Erza sent me flying into a wall, on accident. I have learned my lesson, never give Erza a high five.

"Okay kiddies let's play some tag!" Igneel cheered. Gray quickly pried himself off of Juvia's back. Natsu put his arm around my shoulder and squished me to his side, boy was he excited.

"So who's it?" I asked. Igneel looked around at all of us and then pointed to Natsu.

"Natsu will be it!" Igneel exclaimed. I looked up to Natsu who still had his arm around my shoulder. Natsu leaned down a little bit and whispered something.

"I'm going to capture you Lucy." Natsu whispered. I pulled myself out of Natsu's arms and took a few steps back.

"Catch me if you can dragon boy." I laughed as I walked behind Gajeel and Levy.

"Can you two stop flirting and start the game already." Romeo groaned. I slapped my hand onto my forehead. This was coming from a 14 year old boy, I don't want hear it!

"Let's begin!" Igneel cackled as we all ran off in different directions. I decided to go towards the grassy area. Maybe I could hide in the tall grass until someone gets caught. I turned back to see if Natsu was behind me, he was. Natsu was right on my tail laughing like an idiot.

"I'll get you Lucy!" Natsu laughed. I ran as fast as I could and booked it for the tall grass. Yes it would slow me down, but it will also slow Natsu down. I glanced back on more time, and let me tell you, it was a mistake. I guess I should have looked where I was going, because pain shot right up through my foot. Something had gone into my foot, and I could feel myself bleeding.

"Ow!" I hissed. I grabbed my foot and started to hop around like an idiot. I guess Gajeel had the right to call me bunny girl right now. I was about to fall face first until Natsu caught me, this was the second time today I am being carried bridal style. Natsu set me down gently and started to examine my foot. I was about to ask what happened until I felt a chill go up my spine.

"You stepped on my booze!" I heard a woman's voice cry out. I looked back and saw a woman sitting next to me. She had long brown wavy hair, and she was very pretty but also smelled like boozes. She was wearing her undergarments, and a small jacket. Well I'm not one to judge because I'm wearing a bikini at the moment.

"Who are you?" I asked. The women looked at me from head to toe as she took a sip of her beverage, then she smiled at me.

"I'm Cana, the booze queen!" Cana announced. Booze queen? Now that she mentions it, she really does smell like alcohol.

"Nice to meet you Cana!" I half shouted. I felt pain shoot through my foot again. I looked back to Natsu to see him pulling a piece of glass out.

"Well who are you and Romeo over here?" Cana asked while pointing to Natsu.

"I'm Lucy and this is Natsu." I said while trying to hold in a yelp. I could hear Natsu calling Wendy to come quick. Wendy came running quickly over to us and gasped when she saw my foot.

"You have to be more careful Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she started to heal my foot. I didn't know Wendy could do that. Wendy had some kind of green and sparkly magic coming out of her hands. Everyone else came rushing over to us.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked. I nodded my head and looked back to Cana who was drinking like no tomorrow.

"Who is she?" Romeo asked. Cana introduced herself to everyone and even commented on Gray's lack of clothing.

"Done!" Wendy sighed as she whipped her forehead.

"Thank you!" I cried as I hugged Wendy to death. Wendy patted my back and got up from the ground. I was about to lift myself up until Natsu decided to do it for me.

"You are not walking anywhere anymore." Natsu sighed.

"You can't control me." I grumbled. I guess I must have worried Natsu, because he now resorted to me never walking again.

"Aren't you two the cutest!" Cana came right up behind us.

"Yeah the cutest." Gajeel mocked. Levy smacked him on the head and started to complain to him. Levy and Gajeel were so meant for each other.

"So now that it's getting a bit late," Igneel smiled. " Let's have a campfire!" Everyone cheered and started to walk towards the lake. Cana looked a bit down though, did she want to join? Cana seemed like quite the partier, might as well and invite her!

"Come join us Cana!" I smiled. Cana looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Really!" Cana exclaimed. I nodded and pulled on her small jacket. I looked back to Natsu and signaled him to move.

"Let's party!" Cana cheered. Cana ran ahead of us and started to talk to Erza and Jellal, she even mentioned his eyebrows. I could hear Jellal's gasp and boy did I want to laugh, Jellal was so sensitive sometimes.

"Lucy." Natsu said. I looked up to Natsu and saw him looking a bit worried. Was this about my foot? Maybe he will confess his love for me, or not.

"What's up?" I asked. Natsu looked down at me and rested his forehead on top of mine.

"You do realize that you still have to do anything I ask you right?" Natsu smirked. Crap! How in the world could I forget about that?! It's just been so long since we were at Juvia's. I surely thought Natsu would forget, he forgets very easily. But no, of course he remembers what I promised him.

"When we get home you can ask me then." I groaned. I seriously did not want to deal with it right now. Natsu started to laugh as he walked us towards the campfire. I kind of wonder what Natsu will ask me to do, hopefully it won't be something embarrassing.

**Authors Note~ Hello Friends! I hope you liked Cana's entrance, and I do plan to have her come in more in this story! Also I want to thank you guys! I got my hundredth favorite today, I love you guys! I seriously thank you guys so much, your all just so nice! So I hope you didn't forget about the promise Lucy made in the cave, I sure didn't! In the next chapter I will have some people get drunk, because that always cracks me up! And of course our ships will appear! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Don't forget to leave review of what you thought, those always fire me up to write the next chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**Glen Coco out~ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21~ Drunk people!?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU. The cover art is not made by me but it's made by the fabulous artist yoriru from tumblr! Go check her out!**

Here we are again, still in Natsu's arms. It's not a bad thing though, it's actually a quite nice feeling. Natsu seriously did not even know what I was feeling. Every time I blushed, he would think I was sick. I just wanted to smack him 'till he understood my feelings, but I knew better than that and I can't resort to violence. There is another thing that's killing me right now, it's me. I just need to tell Natsu Dragneel I love him.

"Hey flame brain come fight me!" Gray shouted over to Natsu. Gray snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality. Natsu began to get up from the log but then stopped. Natsu looked down to me and gave me this look, did he want permission. He really didn't have to ask me that, but it's nice that he cares.

"You can go but don't hurt yourself." I smiled. Natsu grinned at me and set me down in the log next to the campfire.

"Lucy I'm going to fight that bastard Gray," Natsu ruffled my hair. "Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone." And with that Natsu winked at me and ran off to punch Gray square in the face. That wink, was one of the cutest things ever. I just wanted to fall over and act like Juvia for a bit.

Why can't I just tell Natsu my feelings? I just want to tell him so bad, but the words won't leave my mouth. I was a bit scared, I needed a boost of courage. Somehow, I need to get Natsu alone. Gray was stopping me from that, where is Juvia when I need her? Oh yeah, she's getting drunk with Cana. I was alone, sitting on a log next to Happy. I guess I wasn't completely alone, but Happy was teasing me this whole time because of Natsu.

"You like himmmm!" Happy teased. This is exactly what I'm talking about. For about five minutes now, Happy has been torching me. Natsu and Gray were fighting with Gajeel and Jellal right now, something about shrimp, armor, rain, and bunny's? What exactly were they even talking about?

"Shut up." I hissed. Happy smirked at me, he know everything. I don't even know how this cat could be so smart. I for sure thought I had Happy fooled, but noooo. I guess I wasn't as genius as I thought I was.

"Why don't you just stop being a baby and tell him." Cana whispered into my ear. Happy and I grabbed each other and shrieked. I'm sorry, but how could I not scream?! Cana just came up out of nowhere. This was just great, now Cana knows. I bet everyone knows except Natsu, that big dense idiot.

"Cana!" I hissed. Cana took a seat next to me and swung her arm around me and Happy.

"I just don't understand why you don't tell him." Cana stated. Cana was drunk, how could I tell? Well when Cana talks, booze reeks out of her mouth and hits me right in the nostrils. I've never really associated with a drunk person before. The only drunk person I ever saw was my uncle at a party.

"Because I'm scared." I whispered. Cana looked surprised. Cana nodded her head and suddenly pushed Happy away. Happy fell to the ground and started to hiss at Cana. Cana could really be mean when she wanted to be.

"We need to have a girl talk, cat." Cana giggled. Happy looked astonished, I kind of felt bad for him getting treated like that. But not too bad. Happy lifted himself off the ground and spread his wings.

"Natsu!" Happy smirked deviously. My eyes widened. He isn't doing what I think he's doing, right? Natsu lifted his head up from the group talk he was having with the boys.

"What is it Happy?" Natsu started walking closer to us. No Happy why? I was internally screaming. Why would Happy do this to me!? I thought we were just starting to be friends. Happy you have betrayed me!

"Come over here quick, Lucy needs your help!" Happy floated above my head, so I could not reach him. He was too smart, I was going to skin this cat alive! I have a lot of bark but not enough bite. Natsu looked at me with concern as he sped up his steps a little. When I said I wanted Natsu's alone, I wanted him alone so I could tell him I loved him. Not for everyone else to hear my confession! Natsu stopped in front of me and leaned down so we were face to face.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked. Natsu was so close, I just wanted to pull him by his stupid scarf and pull him down to kiss his stupid face. When exactly did I start to think like this? I never used to be like this, I used to think the idea of kissing someone was gross. But now all I wanted to do was kiss this big dense idiot in front of me.

Now I was about to say something, I really was. But Cana had other ideas in mind. Cana suddenly grabbed the back of mine and Natsu's heads. What was she doing? Cana smiled at me and mouthed something like, I'm-Helping-You. I realized what her true intentions were, she was going to force us to kiss. Natsu and I locked eyes, I wanted to look away but couldn't.

Natsu had this unreadable emotion in his eyes, something I've never seen before. Cana started to laugh as she pushed our heads closer together. Just when I thought Natsu and I were about to kiss on the mouth, I was utterly wrong. Everything happened in slow motion. Happy landed onto my head which caused me to move faster into Natsu's lips. Except my lips ended up a centimeter away from his, Natsu's lips kissed the side of my cheeks.

Natsu and I tried to pull away except Cana wouldn't let us. Cana had our heads in a death grip, Cana looked a bit disappointed that we didn't kiss.

"You two will kiss even if it kills me!" Cana cackled. Natsu looked at me with surprise and then he, smiled?

"What's so funny dragon boy?" I questioned. Natsu started to laugh, why was he laughing. Did Natsu think the idea of kissing me was, funny? That would be quite hurtful if that was the case.

"I don't know what kissing means but," Natsu smirked. "I'll try anything with you Lucy." Oh my Mavis, did those words just leave his mouth? Natsu really was innocent, and so was I of course! If we really did kiss right here and right now, it would both be our firsts. I would be Natsu's first kiss, and he would be mine! Something about that made me really excited.

"Well aren't you two sweet." Gajeel cackled behind me. Natsu pulled out of Cana's grip and knocked foreheads with Gajeel. Every chance these boys get they will always start a fight over the littlest things.

"Your interrupting something metal for brains." Natsu growled. I think I'm about to faint, all these things Natsu's saying are going to kill me.

"I just like messing with you and bunny girl." Gajeel chuckled. That was it, I was going to kill Levy's boyfriend/mate whatever he was! I got up and pushed Natsu back, which surprised him and Gajeel. I took a hold of Gajeel's porcupine hair and pulled.

"Ow! bunny girls got bite!" Gajeel laughed. I could smell the alcohol on Gajeel's breath, darn Cana and her booze. Gajeel thought I was weak didn't he? Well of course if anybody looked at me they wouldn't expect anything violent, I could use that to my advantage. I smiled at Gajeel and took my fist to his stomach, I really used a lot of force. I let go of Gajeel's hair as he stumbled back.

"You got a tough mate Salamander," Gajeel laughed as he pointed to his abdomen. "But not tough enough to crack steal!" Gajeel turned his abs into steel, and I hit him straight on. I have now realized my mistake and my hand is throbbing. But I was not through with that idiot.

"I'm going to kill you Gajeel!" I sneered as I began to pull his surprisingly soft hair. Gajeel hissed as I pulled out a few strands of hair. I felt two arms encircle my waist and pull me back, I was kicking the air trying to get at Gajeel. I have no idea what came over me, but I was so mad at Gajeel.

"Luce!" Natsu hugged me from behind, well more like trying to stop me. I stopped kicking and pouted. Gajeel stuck his tongue out at me and skipped over to Levy who was trying to pick a fight with Erza, which I pretty sure she's drunk because that is so unlike her. Natsu set me down and turned me around to face him. Natsu's expression was somewhat concerned but also, proud?

"That was really cool!" Natsu smiled but then frowned when looked at my hand. Natsu picked up my hand and examined it.

"But also dangerous." Natsu frowned. Oh man, I hope Natsu isn't mad at me for that. I did act a little bit out of character, I usually defeat my enemies with the power of sarcasm. Well Gajeel isn't really my enemy but he was trying to start a fight. Natsu set me down on the log and sat next to me with his hand holding mine. I realize this is a friendly action but I could not help but be excited over it.

"You don't look that badly hurt." Natsu said as he poked my knuckle. I hissed aloud and tried to pull away from Natsu's grasp, but he wouldn't let me. Natsu pulled me closer and set me on his lap. Oh my god I'm seriously starting to question how Natsu feels about me. I looked to my side to see if Cana was still here, she wasn't. Natsu and I were completely alone sitting next to the fire.

I looked around and saw that a little bit away everyone was sitting in the grass looking up at the stars. Everyone was cuddling together with their loved ones. Gajeel had Levy, Gray had a drunken Juvia laying on top of him. Erza had Jellal's head resting on her lap while Wendy and Romeo were back to back looking up at the sky. What was even more funny was seeing Igneel, Happy, and Cana cuddling together. The stars were really beautiful tonight, maybe Natsu would want to lay with me and look at them.

"Earth to Lucy." Natsu waved his hand in front of my face. I looked at Natsu and saw him cradling my hand with his.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I smiled. Natsu smiled back and poked my knuckle again. I hissed again, I think I might of broke it on Gajeel's abs of steel.

"You broke it didn't you." Natsu laughed. I nodded my head and looked at the fire. Fire, Natsu was exactly like a campfire and even smelled like one too. Natsu had a fiery sprit and his smile lit up like a fire too. Natsu was just so important to me. I turned back to Natsu and saw him staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked. Natsu's eyes widened as if realizing something and blushed. What was he thinking?

"I-I was just thinking I should heal your hand like I did with your ankle." Natsu laughed nervously. He was half lying, Natsu was a terrible liar. Maybe one day Natsu will tell me what he's truly thinking about.

"Yeah you should." I laughed as Natsu pulled my hand up to his mouth. I expected Natsu to blow fire onto my hand, not lick it. Natsu licked my knuckles as he heated up his tongue, it kind of tickled.

"W-Why are you licking me?" I stuttered. Natsu stopped licking and blew a small ball of fire on the back of my hand. The pain vanished within a second. Natsu grinned at me and suddenly fell forward. Of course I caught him before hitting the ground. I set Natsu down onto my lap and played with his soft pink locks.

"Why did you fall all of a sudden?" I asked. Natsu shifted around a bit and looked up at me.

"Your lap is just as comfy as your chest is." Natsu grinned at me. Natsu Dragneel was secretly a closet pervert, he had to be. My face probably looked like a tomato because it sure did feel hot. I sighed as I played with Natsu's hair some more.

"Did you want to go lay down and look at the stars." I sighed as tugged a little at Natsu's hair. Natsu shot up abruptly and took a hold of my wrist.

"I would love to do that!" Natsu laughed as we walked over to everyone and found a spot to lay down on. I sat on the ground and Natsu pushed me down all of a sudden. I was about to ask him why until he rested his head on my chest and put his arms around my waist. I smiled as I put a hand in Natsu's hair and started to play with it. Natsu nuzzled his head into my chest and sighed.

This was so cute and really embarrassing. This is what I meant when I wanted to have alone time with Natsu. I mean we were still close to everyone but still far away so no one could hear the other's conversation. This was the time to say it, right here and right now.

"Lucy you smell so good." Natsu mumbled into my chest. I squealed a little as I stopped the movement of my fingers. Natsu was making it really hard to stay on task right now. Every time I try to confess he always distracts me. Also Natsu was so not helping with using my chest as a pillow. Natsu raised his head a little and took a hold of my hand, what was he doing?

"Keep playing with my hair." Natsu said groggily. Was he falling asleep. Natsu put my hand in his hair and laid his head back on my chest. I moved my fingers through his hair again and heard a small groan come from Natsu. I wanted to stop and cover my face, but Natsu wouldn't let me. Every time I stopped moving my fingers Natsu would tell me to put them back.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Natsu replied.

"You know me and my mother used to do this a lot." I said. I didn't know where I was going with this but I felt like it was important to tell him.

"Same with my mother." Natsu said as he took his head off of my chest and scooted up a little. Natsu uncurled his arms from around me and lifted me a little. What was he planning to do? Natsu laid down and patted his chest, was he signaling me to lay on his chest? I obliged and laid on his chest. I circled his my arms around his waist and sighed.

"We should do this more often." I giggled. Natsu was also comfy, but no way was I going to admit that. I kind of wonder how Levy confessed to Gajeel. Was it Levy who confessed to Gajeel first or did Gajeel confess first. Knowing Levy and Gajeel, Levy probably had confessed first.

When it came to romance, Gajeel sucked at it. I mean who call's their life time partner shrimp? Natsu's nickname was just so much nicer than Gajeel's. Luce, it was cute and suited me. God why can't Natsu just confess first, or maybe he just doesn't feel the same. Stop that Lucy! You can't think like that. I have to hope for the best.

"Natsu." I said aloud. Natsu didn't reply. Did he fall asleep? It's only been like five minutes though. I shook Natsu a little and heard a small groan. He was asleep. Well there goes my confession. Natsu smiles in his sleep, it's just so cute. If there was an award for cuteness, then Natsu for sure would win it.

I kind of feel a little weird for watching Natsu sleep, but I couldn't help it. I took my finger and poked his cheek a couple of times. Yep, he was for sure asleep. I raised my head a little and looked around. Everyone had fallen asleep.

Wendy and Romeo were so precious, they were slumping against each other. I looked back down to Natsu. I started to lean closer to his face. I stopped when I was an inch away from his face. What did I think I was doing? I can't just lay one on him while he's asleep, or I could. Maybe just one on the cheek, yeah that sounds like a good idea.

I leaned closer to his cheek and kissed him. Little did I know that Natsu wasn't actually asleep, he was awake this entire time.

"Who knew Luce was a pervert and kisses people in their sleep." Natsu whispered in my ear. I lifted my head and gasped. Natsu was awake. Oh my Mavis! That stupid idiot.

"Well at least I don't have a licking fetish." I huffed. Natsu gasped and pulled me back down so that my face was in the crook of his neck. Natsu turned so that he was on his side and now he was looking directly at me.

"Well at least I don't have a hair pulling fetish." Natsu licked the tip of my nose. Natsu pulled me closer and put his face right into my hair. I tried to pull back but to no anvil, Natsu kept me right where he wanted me. I seriously can't believe he let me do that, this kind of gives me hope.

"Well at least I don't tickle people out of nowhere." I stuck my tongue out at him. Natsu then did something that made me want to cry for joy and whack him in the face. Natsu leaned in close and bit my tongue, HE BIT MY TONGUE! I tried to pull myself away but Natsu wouldn't let me. I swear this is the worst way of flirting ever.

"Natsuuu" I tried to say but without my tongue at the moment, I sounded like I had a lisp. Natsu let go of my tongue and started to laugh.

"Be glad I didn't tickle you to death." Natsu smiled while pushing my head into the crook of his neck again. I have no idea if that was supposed to be flirting or he was messing with me. Natsu's way of flirting really sucks if that's the case.

I will get my revenge though. Natsu thought I was going to do nothing, but I will get him back good. And the position were in is the perfect way to do it. Natsu had his scarf around his head like a head band right now, so his neck was free. I grinned evilly as I bit Natsu's collar bone and started to laughed. Natsu squeaked and pulled me back a little.

"Lucy!" Natsu hissed. I smiled at him and laid my head on his chest.

"That's what you get." I giggled. Natsu sighed and patted my head. I felt myself falling asleep in his arms. He was just so warm that I couldn't help it. I could hear Natsu lightly snoring which also calmed me a bit, who knew?

"Who knew you had a biting fetish also." Natsu whispered. I whacked him playfully on the chest and sighed. There was just no winning with Natsu. Natsu was just making me fall deeper and deeper in love with him. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Natsu's faint snores.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I thought I was going to be late on the update but I made it on time. I've been really preoccupied with life at the moment because someone like a brother to me just passed away in a car accident. I thought I was going to cry forever but then I realized he probably wouldn't want that. So my next update might not be until Saturday or late Friday night because the funeral is on Friday. Or maybe even sooner! So enough of the sadness! On the next chapter we will know a little more about our dear Cana and of course our lovely ships will be there! But soon the whole plot twist will come into play! MUAHHA, just kidding I won't do anything too drastic. So leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22~ I, Lucy Heartphilla, AM NOT A PERVERT!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU. The fabulous cover is not mine but the great artist yoriru from tumblr, make sure to go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Do not forget Natsu is now a human! Also I would like to know if you want me to introduce Gildarts or not, I'm not sure if I even spelled his name right. Anyways tell me if I should or not! On with the story my friends!**

I thought when I woke up, I would be in Natsu's warm loving arms. I thought when I woke up, it would have been morning. I think a lot of things are going to happen, but that doesn't mean it's going to come true. I had a bit of a rude awakening, no actually it was not even a bit. I was snuggling in Natsu's arms when I was woken up by, the little pervert Cana!

Cana had decided it would be a good idea to whisper things into my ears 'till I woke up, dirty things. I am not proud of what popped up in my head when she did this. Cana sure is a pervert, such a pervert. And do you want to know what's even worse? I started to mutter things in my sleep that I will never live down. Would you like a replay of this situation? I bet you would!

_Cana POV_

I woke up to the feeling of something on my chest, it was probably Happy. I opened my eyes to see Igneel and Happy snuggling together, they looked so comfy. Wait, so what was on my chest? I looked down and saw it, it was some sort of small purple reptile. It was sleeping happily on my chest, using me as a pillow. Great, I've become a Cana pillow. Maybe I should wake someone up with this thing, or leave it there for them to wake up to.

It was still dark outside. I must have fallen asleep while looking up at the stars. I think I even cuddled with Happy and Igneel, weird. I must have been really drunk to cuddle with something other than my boozes. Usually when I wake up I have a huge hangover and I smell like booze, but now I smell like fish and smoke. I am way to sober right now, I need more drinks.

I gently put the weird purple crocodile down next to me and got up. Where did this thing even come from? Well I guess it's time to mess with people, let's start with Gray! I picked up the purple crocodile and tiptoed over to the stripper and his water queen. How cute, they were cuddling with each other. Well, kind of. It was more like Juvia laying on top of Gray, and Gray had his arms around her like she was a huge pillow. What's with people and things making us women into pillows?

The crocodile started to stir in my arms, please don't let this thing wake up right now. I leaned down and lifted Gray's head up a little, I slid the crocodile under his head. I leaned back up and started to cackle silently. If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a prankster. Now it's time to mess with Jellal and Erza, maybe I should leave them alone. I don't really feel like getting a beat down by the great Erza.

I think I'll just mess with her boyfriend. Jellal was a bit of an easy target, or so I thought. When I tried to walk over to Erza and Jellal, a sword appeared out of nowhere. Ever heard of sleep walking? Well I just found out Erza sleep fights, is that even a thing. I could hear Erza mumbling things in her sleep that consisted of "I'll kill you!" or "I'll protect your eyebrows!" I guess I'll just steer clear from that couple.

Finally I spotted Wendy and Romeo. They are such cute kids, and they are even made for each other. I bet Wendy and Romeo don't think of it that way though, their like 13 or 14. They probably have a little crush on each other, oh I remember those days! What shall I do to these kiddies, hmmm. I think I'll just tie their feet together, oh this will be good. After I finished tying, I decided to mess with metal face.

I think I'll leave Levy alone, just so I can see her expression in the morning. I silently tiptoed over to Gajeel. I need to be very quiet or else his stupid ears will pick up my footsteps. How should I mess with Gajeel? Is there a way to take out his piercings? Maybe that's just his face, who grows metal in their face? I think I'll just stick with the hairdo idea, he's going to look good with those pony tails. I pulled out a couple rubber bands from my coat pocket and started my master piece.

Here and there Gajeel would stir, but never wake. I got up quickly and stepped away from Gajeel and Levy, I can't wait for the morning! Now it's time to mess with Lucy! Lucy is so fun, she gets flustered easily. I wonder what would happen if I messed with her dreams, I guess I should try it out.

As I approached Blondie and Pinky, I stopped. They were just so, cute. I've never seen a couple like them. Pink and Blonde is a weird mix, but I like it. I sure hope everything works out for this lovely couple. Ugh, I'm starting to sound like my father. My father was sure a lady pleaser, using such sweet words to get to them. My father really likes the whole idea of romance, I guess I'm following in his footsteps.

Snap out of it Cana! You haven't seen Gildarts in years, where was he? Okay, that's enough of my inner turmoil. Back to the cute couple, I mean Natsu and Lucy. How should I mess with her again, oh yeah, her dreams. Lucy and Natsu were sleeping peacefully as I tiptoed over them and around to Lucy. I kneeled down and started to work my magic, or you could say my voice.

"Natsu loves Lucy!" I whispered. Lucy smiled in her sleep and clung tighter to Natsu's waist.

"I love Natsu!" Lucy gurgled. Natsu smiled a little in his sleep and hugged Lucy tighter. Hmm, I'm going to need something more effective.

"Natsu wants to have Lucy all to himself." I whispered. Lucy sighed and rubbed her cheek into Natsu's chest. I don't want to say anything too perverted, or do I?

"Natsu loves Lucy's body." I whispered. Lucy started to mutter things in her sleep that consisted of "I love Natsu's body!" and "Natsu you big flirt!"Lucy was sure a weird girl, her and Natsu are perfect for each other.

"Natsu loves touching Lucy!" I whispered with a little giggle. Lucy started to frown but then laughed a little.

"That tickles!" Lucy giggled as she let go of Natsu and clung to her stomach. When is this girl going to wake up? I need to come up with something. Think Cana, think. That's when it hit me! Sorry kiddies but I think this is too adult for you to hear! I started whispering the most perverted things I could think of and that's when Lucy bolted up, and now she's awake.

_Lucy POV_

Oh my god what did I just dream of? I slapped my face a couple times and looked down to the adorable Natsu. Natsu would never do those things in real life, would he? My brain has betrayed me once again! I put my hand up to my chest and I could feel my heart beating rapidly. I can't believe I thought all that stuff. It was so embarrassing thinking about it now.

I didn't even know I knew about most of those things. I'm innocent I tell you! I just don't understand. Why in the world would my mind do this to me? I have never had any dream like that before. Now I feel like a big pervert! I, Lucy Heartphilla, am not a pervert! I seriously need to watch out for myself, what if Natsu was awake and heard me talking in my sleep!

I think that would be the death of me, oh Mavis someone help me. Who knew I was such a big pervert, I sure didn't! Usually my dreams consist of innocent things, I guess my brain took a different course! The only good thing right now is that everyone was asleep and no one will ever know, right?

"Having a good dream?" Cana giggled. I was about to scream until Cana lunged at me and put her hand up to my mouth. Cana put a finger up to her mouth and shushed me, she shushed me. This had to be all Cana's fault, please be Cana's fault. If this wasn't her fault, t-then that means I'm a closet pervert! I glared at Cana and hissed at her. Cana rolled her eyes as she let go of my mouth and pulled me up off the ground and started to drag me off somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I whined. I just wanted to go back to Natsu's warm arms and stay with him forever. Oh boy I really need to stop being so romantic.

"Just over to the lake." Cana whispered as we tiptoed around everyone. As we passed by everyone, I noticed some things. Gajeel had some weird thing going on with his hair and Gray was going to have a great time waking up in the morning. As we walked by Wendy and Romeo they looked fine except for one thing, their feet were tied together with some rope. Only one person could do this, Cana.

"Here we are Blondie." Cana said as she sat down next the water. Cana flipped off her shoes and sunk her feet into the water. I eyed Cana carefully as I seated myself down and sunk my feet into the water also. Why in the world did she wake me? Maybe she needed to talk about something. What if Cana wanted to stop her drinking problem, okay that's never going to happen.

"Was it you who messed with my dreams?" I asked. Cana giggled a little as she lifted her feet out of the water and back in the water. So it was her, I'm innocent! I knew I was a good child!

"Oh yeah," Cana smirked. "And it seemed like you were enjoying it." Cana why? I knew she was a pervert, I knew it! She's also a little prankster. Ugh, I'll never live this down. I guess I am now put in the pervert group with Cana!

"You will never speak of this to any living soul!" I hissed. Cana laughed some more and kicked the water.

"So this mean I can talk to the dead about it?" Cana questioned seriously. My mother was dead, I can't have her find out about this! Oh Mavis what even am I talking about anymore?

"Why did you say that so seriously?" I questioned. Was Cana some kind of witch or something even worse, a mind reader!

"Because I'm a psychic and also a medium silly!" Cana giggled as she poked my forehead. Oh my cheese and crackers I was right! Well I was close. I wonder if she can read minds, that would also be terrible. I guess I might as well try and see if she can read my mind. Can you read my mind? I looked directly at Cana until she started to bust up laughing. What was so funny.

"If you're wondering if I can read your mind," Cana smiled. "I can't." I sighed. That was a huge relief. Wait, how did she know I was thinking that? Did she lie to me? I'm not that stupid!

"How did you know what I was thinking then?" I asked.

"Because people ask me that every time I tell them I'm a psychic." Cana laughed.

"So why did you wake me up?" I questioned. Cana looked a bit down. Oh no, did she think I didn't enjoy her company? I love Cana's company, just not when she's teasing me.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company or anything!" I exclaimed. Cana giggled as she splashed some water at me.

"It's not that." Cana smiled at me. Oh thank god. I thought I was being rude there for a second.

"Then what is it." I asked. Cana looked at me with sad eyes. What's wrong? I don't understand? Cana was usually a bubbly person, not really a sad person. I don't like seeing any of my friends sad, it just makes me sad.

"It's just," Cana looked down. "Do you guys mind if I be your friend?" Oh so that's it.

"Oh Silly Cana," I smiled. "We already are friends." I laughed as Cana suddenly tackled me in a hug. I rubbed her back as she started to cry a little. Cana pulled back and started to wipe some tears away.

"We will never speak of this to anybody." Cana laughed. I nodded my head as I splashed a little water at her.

"Of course," I smiled. "As long as you don't tell anyone about that dream!" I whacked Cana's arm playfully. Cana was about to say something until I felt someone behind me.

"You had it too!?" Natsu cried. I turned around so fast that I landed in the water instead of landing into Cana. I shot up out of the water and shivered. Right in front of me was a flushed Natsu and Cana laughing so hard I think she was going to pee herself. Wait, did Natsu say what I think he said.

"What!" I yelped. Natsu was so red that he looked like a tomato, I bet I wasn't much different.

"You share every dream you have idiots." Gray said while coming up out of nowhere and rubbing his head. Everyone screamed even including Cana. G-Gray was naked, and he was peeing in the lake, that I was standing in.

"Gray!" I hissed. I quickly got up and out of the water. I looked at Natsu who was staring at me, oh god this was so embarrassing. We share every dream. Every, freaking, dream!

"Ugh my heads killing me." Gray groaned. I guess that purple crocodile got him without him noticing.

"The strippers right." Gajeel appeared right behind Natsu. But instead of screaming, I was laughing.

"What's so funny bunny girl?" Gajeel hissed. Natsu and Gajeel both looked at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Y-Your hair!" I tried my best to tell him, but I was laughing too much. Natsu looked behind him and started to laugh like a mad man. Gajeel knocked him in the head as he went over to the lake and saw his reflection. Gajeel them screamed like a little girl, oh this was great.

"Will you stop screaming." Levy groaned as she walked up to us. Natsu and I were holding each other as we laughed. Levy looked at us confused and then she spotted Gajeel.

"I didn't know you did your hair Gajeel." Levy smiled. Gajeel started to splutter out things like "It's not what it looks like!" and "I didn't do this!"

"My prank was a success!" Cana cackled giddily as she rubbed her hands together. Gajeel turned to Cana and charged. What the heck was he planning to do?

"I'm going to kill you booze women!" Gajeel sneered. Before Gajeel could even get an inch close to Cana, Levy stopped him.

"You big idiot!" Levy smacked the top of his head. Gajeel hissed a little but then settle down. Now that we were all silent, I remembered what we were talking about. Did Natsu and I really have the same dream again? Gajeel looked up at me and then he smirked, why was he smirking? I don't like it when Gajeel has that kind of expression, not one bit.

"So you two had an interesting dream huh?" Gajeel smirked. I just wanted to whack that big smirk off his face, but I won't make the same mistake twice. I glared at Gajeel big time, he just laughed at me.

"You know nothing!" I hissed. Gajeel raised his eyebrows and coughed.

"So it was something dirty?" Gajeel said while blushing. Okay I really wanted to hit him with something. Would he just shut his big mouth. Oh my god why did Cana do this to me? I turned to see how Natsu was taking this, he was covering his face.

"Well it had to come from one of you." Levy giggled. Wait, what? What did she mean it had to come from one of us? Did she mean what I think she means? Well I guess I won't find out until I ask.

"What do you mean Levy-chan?" I asked. Levy covered her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter. No Levy why? You have gone to the dark side!

"It means one of you had the idea and then it manifested." Levy smirked at me. Was she assuming it was me? It was probably me, but it's not my fault. It's all Cana's fault. I turned my head and glanced at Cana. She just smiled at me and winked. Cana has also gone to the dark side, wait she was already on the dark side!

"So your saying one of us is a pervert." Natsu asked. Everyone shot their attention towards Natsu, who wasn't covering his face anymore.

"That is exactly what she's saying." Gray laughed. Natsu looked up to the sky and put a finger on his chin. What the heck was he thinking about?

"What are you doing Salamander?" Gajeel asked. Natsu looked back down and raised his eyebrows.

"The dream of course." Natsu smiled. As much as I love hearing Natsu talk, I don't think this is the right time. Gajeel and Levy looked at me in unison and winked. Oh I hate them and their investigating. I don't want people thinking I'm a huge pervert!

"Why don't you tell us about it." Levy giggled. I was about to protest until Cana put a hand over my mouth. She was so evil!

"Well first of all me and Lucy were in bed and I started to tickle Lucy and that's when things got heated." Natsu said while putting his hands up to his cheeks. That was it, I'm done for.

"So who initiated the first move?" Gray asked. Okay this was not sharing of embarrassing dreams time! I wiggled out of Cana's grasp and clamped my hand over Natsu's mouth.

"That's enough talking!" I laughed nervously. Suddenly Levy snapped her fingers and got everyone's attention.

"What is it shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"Lucy's the pervert!" Levy laughed. Everyone shot their attention towards me. Levy is suppose to help me, not this! Friends really do love embarrassing their friends.

"And why do you say that?" I hissed.

"Because Natsu's too dense to think about things like that." Gray stated. I deeply regretted looking Gray's way because I got a full view of little Gray Jr. I now want to rip my eye balls out and never see again.

"Gray put some clothes on you pervert!" I hissed. Natsu growled as he covered my eyes for me. Natsu didn't really have to do that but I'm thankful.

"When did this happen?" Gray yelped as he hid behind some tall grass. Well that's what I think he did, I can't really see at the moment. Natsu uncovered my eyes and it looks like I guessed right. Gray was hiding in some grass while he called out for Juvia to find his swim shorts.

"Can we all just never speak of this again please?" I sighed. I didn't realize it but, I still had my hand over Natsu's mouth. Big mistake. Before I could pull my hand away, Natsu gripped my wrist and took a big long lick up my palm. Levy, Gajeel, and Cana gasped.

"I guess Natsu and Lucy are both perverts." Gray chuckled from the bush.

"Shut it bush boy!" Natsu hissed. I can't believe it. My friends, just claimed that I'm a pervert. Natsu turned to me and shook me lightly on the shoulders.

"Are you okay Luce?" Natsu asked. I shook my head back and forth.

"I think we broke her." Gray whispered from the bush. That's it, I'm so going to get my revenge I will. I will have my revenge. No matter what. Just you wait Gajeel and Levy, and especially Cana. I always say I'm going to get my revenge, but never do. This time I will for sure!

"I, Lucy Heartphilla, am not a pervert!" I shouted as I chucked my flip-flop at Gajeel's nose. Gajeel made a grunt as he held his, bleeding nose?

"No fair," Gajeel grunted. "You caught me off guard!" Gajeel put his head up and held is nose with two fingers. Levy looked up at me and gave me a thumbs up.

_Lucy~ 1_

_Gajeel~ 1_

I was now tied with Gajeel! Muahaha! Well in my mind I was tied up with Gajeel. At least I got somewhere with my revenge. Unlike with Natsu, he is 2 points ahead, no 3 because of the licking incident just now.

"Don't give her a thumbs up." Gajeel groaned. Levy comforted Gajeel as she winked at me. Gajeel and Levy have such a lovely relationship. Even though Levy messes with Gajeel and he does the same, they love each other.

"Don't worry I'm team Gajeel!" Levy pinched Gajeel's red cheeks. See what I mean, just so adorable.

"I'm going back to bed," Gray took the bush with him. "Goodnight dorks!" Gray said as he ran off to find his shorts. Gray is such a weirdo. I looked back to see how Cana's doing because she's been awfully quiet for some time now. And now I know why, Cana was cuddling with a bush as she slept.

"I'm going to sleep too." Gajeel said. Levy waved to Gajeel as if saying go ahead. Gajeel growled at her and picked her up. Gajeel snickered as he put Levy up over his shoulder.

"Put me down you bolts for brains!" Levy hissed as she was carried off back to the sleeping area. Now I was alone with Natsu, except Cana was right behind us sleeping. I turned over to Natsu to see him barley keeping his eyes open. The more I look at Natsu, the more I seem to admire his muscles. I guess I really like muscles. Natsu didn't even have his scarf around his neck, it was around his head. Now that it's not there, I can see a scar there.

"You done looking at the goods?" Natsu laughed. I snapped my head up and locked eyes with Natsu. I didn't realize it but I was so close to him. Our lips were an inch away, when did we get so close?

"Natsu." I whispered. Natsu nodded his head as he moved closer to me. I just stood there like an idiot. We were so close to kissing, so close.

"BE A MAN AND KISS HIM ALREADY!" I heard a voice shout at me. Natsu and I quickly looked across the river and saw some big buff guy with white hair. He was waving at us while smiling. Even though he looked scary, he seemed nice. But there's something that bothered me, Natsu and I were about to kiss and this guy ruined it!

"I'll be a man and punch you into the next century for interrupting!" I shouted. The man smiled at me and clapped his hands.

"I'm Elfman and I'll gladly fight you man!" Elfman shouted. I was about to step into the lake 'till I realized Gray pissed there.

"You are so lucky this lake was pissed in!" I hissed. Elfman chuckled as he laughed at me, he was laughing at me!

"You're so asking for it!" I sneered. Natsu thought it was probably enough fighting for one day because he lifted me off the ground and threw me over his shoulder.

"Another time and day Elfman!" Natsu shouted across the river. Elfman sighed as he waved and ran off to somewhere. Natsu picked Cana up with the other hand and dragged her over to Igneel and Happy. Natsu dropped her off and headed back to our spot. Natsu dropped me and then fell on top of me.

"Natsu got off me." I whined. Natsu wrapped his arms around me and started to snore. I guess it has been a long night. I yawned as I lightly scratched Natsu's head and drifted off to sleep myself.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Guess who's an amazing person, this person right here! Also you guys are amazing too! I updated on time and I even made the chapter super long because I want you all to be happy! So we had the funeral today and let me tell you, it was horrible. Everyone was crying and I didn't cry that much. No I'm not heartless, but I felt as if he was still alive. That was until I got to see his body, it was so bad.** **He just didn't look like himself, and that's when I broke down. I was last to see him and I really didn't want to cry, because everyone else would start to cry again. I didn't want to see his brother or mother cry anymore, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Reality kind of hit me right in the face. But that was kind of like some closure, I know now that he's in a better place, he was a really good person who always made everyone laugh and smile. I really hope to be just as funny and kind as he was. So I made this chapter for you all and I hope you all found it laughable. Next time you will see Lucy Heartphilla's revenge! Muahaha!** **Of course we will have the lovely ships and Cana's back story, maybe. If you want me to write Cana's back story I will unless you don't want me to that's fine. I hope you liked this chapter and please review because that always fires me up to right the next chapter!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23~ My burning butt?!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! Also the fabulous cover is done by yoriru from tumblr, go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Do not forget that Natsu is now a human! Also I would like to announce Mira and Laxus will show up in the next couple chapters. Don't think I forgot his 3 lovely followers of his! Oh I almost forgot, Lisanna will show up but won't cause any trouble! So fear not my friends! On with the story friends!**

I woke up to the sound of something very unpleasant. Could you take a guess what that could be? Probably not. It seems I can never wake up to a nice normal morning. My mornings are consisted of waking up naked, Cana messing with me, and the Kale beast. My life sure has gotten adventurous over the couple months I've been with the wacky dragon boy Natsu Dragneel. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with everyone and especially him. I just want one normal morning. Anyways back to me waking up!

"Gray-sama!" I could hear Juvia shout. What the heck did he do now? Maybe Erza finally beat him up for stripping. Who cares though, I'm very warm right now. But I kind of felt a slight coldness on my butt. Maybe it's just the wind getting to me! I don't really have a blanket with me, but I have Natsu.

"I was trying to save her!" Gray cried. Who was Gray trying to save? Process of elimination Lucy, there's only four other girls not including me. Who in the world would need saving though? I mean, we all can handle ourselves pretty well.

"She is so going to kill you for this stripper!" Gajeel cackled. Okay, I'm pretty sure it's either Erza or... Erza. Well actually, if Gray did something to upset me then I would surely kill him. But I don't feel anything wrong except the slight cold feeling on my butt, but my butt is also warm at the same time. It's just so weird, I don't really know how to explain it. I kind of want to get up and see what's happening, but the warmth is so nice. It's funny how some parts of my body are warm and my butt is cold, why is that?

"It's not funny brain for bolts!" Levy yelled. I heard some kind of whacking sound after Levy scolded him.

"This is actually quite comical don't you think Erza?" Jellal snickered. Hmm, something doesn't seem right. Jellal was usually never one to joke around, he is a calm and cool type of guy. Wait! If Erza isn't the one who's going to kill someone, then who is it. Okay Lucy, time to get off your lazy warm butt and wake up. Wait, why is my butt so warm now?

"What's going on?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. I regret my choice to wake up now, everyone was surrounding Natsu and I. They all jumped back and shrieked like I was a ghost or something, was I that scary in the morning? Natsu wakes up to me all the time and he's perfectly fine, what if he's just trying to be nice!? No Natsu would say it out loud and bluntly, so what was wrong?

"Were sorry!" Wendy cried as she kneeled in front of me. What did they do? Am I really a ghost? Oh stop being stupid Lucy! Obviously your alive and breathing!

"What's wrong?" Natsu shot up and looked around frantically. I also looked around, nothing seemed out of place. Igneel and Happy hugged each other tightly, which I find very weird. Gajeel was being carried by Levy, what in the world are they doing? I really don't even want to question them right now.

Erza was kneeled next to Wendy telling me to... punch her? Gray and Juvia were hiding behind a bush laughing nervously. Jellal was lifting his nonexistent eyebrow repeatedly at Natsu, which looked a bit funky with the marker and all. My eyes wandered over to Cana as she made kissy faces at me as she laughed like no tomorrow.

"What did you do?" I asked. Erza shot her head up and looked away nervously. This was so unlike Erza, she was always so tough. They must have done something really bad for everyone to be so silent. But then I felt something very warm and unpleasant grab onto my butt. I tried to get up but failed when something kept me down.

"My butt!" I cried as I turned around to look. Natsu looked with me, and we both had red tomato faces after looking. Natsu's hand was on my butt, incased in ice. Only one person could do this, and I was going to kill him.

"Gray you little pervert I will kill you!" I shouted as I tried to get up again but failed. Natsu's hand was literally stuck on my butt, I'm going to die of embarrassment now! How in the world does this even happen? What the hell was Gray thinking?

"What's the meaning of this?" I hissed. I was generally talking to everyone one but I glared at Gray the whole time.

"We were messing around with magic," Jellal coughed. "And then this happened." How does something like this happen so casually? I glanced over to Natsu to see how he was doing, he was perfectly fine now.

"How in the world are you okay with this?" I huffed as I poked Natsu's cheek. Natsu looked away sighing and scratched the back of his head. Then turning back to me he smiled, which usually made me feel alright but now it made me mad. Natsu Dragneel was grinning like a buffoon with his hand on my butt.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it." Natsu grinned. I heard everyone gasp around us. W-Wait a second. Did I forget to clean my ears or something? I'm pretty sure I just heard those words leave Natsu's mouth. The more I spend time with Natsu, the more I find out he's some sort of closet pervert.

"What in the world don't you see wrong with it?" I questioned. Natsu moved his fingers a little, how in the world was he doing that? It seemed that Natsu was slowly melting the ice, but not fully. Does this fool think this is a joke? My butt is not a joke! I guess I will be the butt every joke now, great time to make puns Lucy!

"Well technically we are together no matter what and that mean's your all mine," Natsu smirked. "So that mean's your butt is also mine." Oh yes, Natsu really did just say that. This was not my mind playing tricks on me.

This was all really happening. Was that some type of confession? Not really what I was looking for, but it sure did give me conflicted feelings. When those words left Natsu's mouth, I felt all sorts of emotions. I felt happy, angry, embarrassed, all at the same time. I wanted to cry for joy but also smack him in his stupid face. Oh boy Natsu really brings out the scary me.

"I had no idea Natsu could be so bold." Jellal held in a laugh. Everyone nodded along with him and I just sat there in shock. I just didn't know how to react. How in the world would you react if the boy you loved said that to you? Probably the same as I am right now.

"My boy has finally grown into a man," Igneel laughed. "All he has to do now is mat-"

"Uncle Igneel my ears!" Wendy shouted as she covered her ears and Romeo did the same. Igneel was going to say something, WHAT WAS HE GOING TO SAY? What was Natsu going to do to me? I just want to hide my head in the ground like some ostrich and never see the light of day again. I knew some dads could be embarrassing but not to this extent.

"W-What did you mean by that Natsu?" I stuttered. I if you could tell, I'm still in shock. Levy and Gajeel snickered a little and so did Cana. Natsu groaned a little and moved his fingers some more. I hit him in the arm and gave him the most deathly glare I could make. Natsu stopped moving his fingers and smiled nervously at me.

"Would you please tell her what Natsu meant Gajeel." Cana snickered at me. I'm pretty sure Cana and Gajeel were in on something. Maybe they were in the pervert club, Cana would be the president of that kind of club. I'm pretty sure the two biggest perverts here are Gajeel and Cana, along with Erza. Erza was a secret pervert, I found one of her erotic novels and I got the biggest nosebleed of all time.

Erza had some really weird stuff in her room, well guest room you could say. Erza and Jellal kind of moved in with us, I don't mind it too much. Natsu and I sneaked into her room thinking we would find something secret worthy. Natsu and I thought we would find nothing, but boy were we wrong. As soon as we read a page from one of her books we bolted right out of there and swore never to go back.

"Basically what he's saying bunny girl is," Gajeel snickered. "Your ass is his and forever will be." Natsu laughed a little when Gajeel cussed. Natsu was like a kid, but then he was a man. Natsu makes me so confused that I just want to cry. I just wanted to whack him for making me blush so much, ugh he will be the death of me.

"Who knew Natsu was so possessive?" Cana chuckled. I really want to get up and attack everyone right now. I just want to stop all this teasing, my brain cannot take all of this. Natsu with his words and Cana and Gajeel with their teasing.

"How do I get his hand off my bum?" I asked. Gray laughed nervously some more and hid behind Juvia. That's right Gray, try hiding, no matter what I will find you and destroy you! Today was suppose to be my revenge on everyone, why couldn't things go my way for once?

"W-Well it's a bit complicated." Gray stuttered. Natsu went to smack his forehead but ended up hitting my butt a little. I was blushing behind belief right now, I just want to hide.

"How is it complicated?" I asked. Gray was now fully behind Juvia, he was hiding.

"You know we can all see you right?" Natsu laughed. Gray popped his head out from behind Juvia.

"Wanna fight ash for brains?" Gray sneered. Natsu cackled as he began to get up but then realized his hand was still attached to my butt. Oh good grief will the embarrassment ever end? Evidently not!

"Wanna fight with us Luce?" Natsu smiled. Okay this time when I got the urge to whack him, I did. I knocked him on the head and glared like there was no tomorrow.

"You got a feisty one Salamander!" Gajeel chuckled. I stopped my attack on Natsu and turned to Gajeel. I swear if he wasn't Levy's mate then I would have destroyed him already. Well I take that back, I wouldn't really want to destroy Gajeel, just a good beating would do.

"I will kick you where the sun don't shine if you don't shut up." I growled at Gajeel. Gajeel looked a bit taken back.

"You will do no such thing!" Gajeel growled back as he covered his groin. That's right Gajeel, be scared of the tough Lucy Heartphilla! Well now that I actually think about it, I would only win a fight with Gajeel with strategy. Gajeel is certainly stronger, but I've got the smarts on my side.

"I sure do love this side of you Luce!" Natsu smiled. I think I could win an award for blushing, is that even a thing? I would surely win when Natsu says all these things to me, there would be no way for me to lose.

"Thank you." I giggled. I kind of forgot we were in the company of people. Get your head in the game Lucy! I need to deal with the problem at hand, I think I made another pun. I glance back to Gray to see him talking with Juvia, totally disregarding his actions.

"Fix this Gray!" I barked. Gray suddenly jumped and came rushing over to the rest of the group along with Juvia.

"Sometimes you're like Erza number two." Gray muttered under his breath. Erza and I both went into action to attack him, but only Erza made it. I just fell right on my butt.

"You little troublemaker!" Erza thundered while she put Gray into a head lock. Jellal laughed as he held back an angry Juvia.

"Do not hurt my Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. Erza finally let go of Gray and huffed as she muttered a sorry. Gray looked so horrified that I almost felt bad for him, almost.

"Stop messing around and fix this ice prick!" I shouted. Everyone turned their heads to me. I guess I was a bit out of character. I never really shout at people, unless their an idiot. Gray was certainly an idiot, such an idiot.

"It takes time to break." Gray mumbled. Hold the front door, did I hear that right?

"How much time?" I asked. Gray shuffled his feet a little and he started to inch backwards.

"How much time Gray?" I sneered. I thought Gray was going to hide behind Juvia, but instead he hid behind Erza. Wrong move Gray, wrong move. Erza will turn you over in no time!

"You either need some really hot fire or wait a day." Gary rushed his words.

"A-A day?" I asked in disbelief. You've got to be kidding me. Natsu's hand will be attached to my bum for a day. I can't handle that, I'm going to explode.

"You're kidding right?" I asked. I think I was sweating, why was I sweating.

"I'm a very hot fire dragon so I've got this!" Natsu cackled. I felt his hand starting to heat up, was that why I was sweating? That's so not the problem right now, he's going to burn my butt off! Was that even possible, burning a butt off?

"Don't!" I hissed. Natsu looked very confused. I guess in this situation it sounded a little weird that I didn't want him to remove his hand.

"I thought you wanted me to?" Natsu whined. I must be confusing the poor kid. I just want a way where my butt is not going to be burned and I don't have to wait a day.

"I don't want you to burn my butt you idiot!" I lightly punched Natsu in the arm. Natsu looked at me with a confused look but then he started to.. smirk?

"What are you thinking?" I hissed. Natsu raised his eyebrows up and down, and put on the heat. I could feel my whole left cheek burning.

"That is so not okay you idiot!" I whined. Natsu was still smiling at me. Did he like hurting me? Actually now that I think about it, my butt was not aching in pain like I thought it would be. I could feel a little sting but that's nothing I can't handle.

"I would never hurt you Lucy." Natsu smiled at me softly as he burned away the remaining ice. Natsu and his stupid sweet words. I could feel my heart flutter at his words. I just want to kiss him right here and now, but not in front of everyone. I almost forgot we had everyone staring at us, kind of hard to forget really.

"Natsu's such a romantic." Cana chuckled as she lightly slapped her knees. Natsu didn't seem to be more romantic as the days go by, could this possibly mean something? Natsu has to like me, it's just so obvious... right?

"What's a romantic?" Natsu asked. I mentally groaned as I knew he was just so hopeless sometimes. I bet everyone was thinking the same thing as me right now. How can I tell you ask? Well Erza face palmed and so did the rest of the group, even Wendy and Romeo.

"Poor Natsu," Happy sighed as he landed on top of my hand. "When will you ever get the concept of love?" Oh Happy, we've all been asking that question for quite awhile. Natsu just huffed and crossed his arms.

"I already do." Natsu grumbled. Natsu said that so low that I could barely hear it, but I heard him.

"Okay I think we should take a bath when we get home Lucy!" Natsu cheered as he got up and reached for my hand. I smiled as I grabbed his hand and brushed off the grass on my swim suit. I wanted to get home as soon as possible and take a nice long bath.

"Y-You bathe together?" Erza asked. Natsu nodded his head and gave her a thumbs up. Erza started to nod her head as she glanced at Jellal and then looked away blushing. Was she think what I think she's thinking?

"It's not like that!" I yelped. Everyone laughed it off as they gathered some of their stuff and headed back towards the cave.

"Sure it is Lucy!" Levy winked at me as she walked with Gajeel. Great, this was just great. I reacted to Natsu's statement like it was normal, way to go Lucy! I suddenly felt a pushed on my lower back and Happy shuffling on my head.

"You know Lucy," Natsu winked as he looked at my behind. "Your butt is really mine now!" Natsu cackled as he looked at my butt. I quickly looked at my behind and realized what he meant. Natsu's hand print was imprinted on my butt, I was going to seriously murder someone today.

"That's going to go away right?" I asked. Natsu looked up but then shook his head.

"You did this on purpose!" I hissed. Natsu winked at me as he started to walk a little bit faster. H-He winked. He did do it on purpose! I expected him to deny it, but he didn't!

"I'm so going to get you for this!" I hissed. I suddenly jumped on Natsu's back which he reacted fast to. Natsu hooked his arms under the back of my knees and snickered at me.

"You just want a piggy back ride don't you?" Natsu stuck his tongue out at me. I hid my face into Natsu's scarf, I knew my face was redder than Igneel's hair right now. Natsu chuckled a little as he hiked me up a bit and ran up to the group. This was going to be a long day, and I will get my revenge for sure this time!

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! This is a tiny bit late but that's okay! So I said this would be the chapter where Lucy gets her revenge, but then I just wrote this without thinking. I have no idea what came over me. Lucy will get her lovely revenge in the next chapter for sure and will get some help from Natsu and Happy. Don't worry friends, Lucy might confess and even kiss Natsu in the next chapter! I will make the next chapter super long for you guys! This chapter was a little fluffier then intended and I hope it was funny. Happy will finally get some screen time and he will be nicer than usual?! Next chapter will have Nalu, and Lucy Heartphilla's revenge for sure! Fright not my friends, I will make it up to you guys for the long wait of Natsu and Lucy's kiss! I was really busy today so I couldn't make this as long as I wanted too! My math teacher had given me a week's worth of work and I'm trying to catch up! I hope you understand! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review of what you thought or some suggestions! **

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


End file.
